The Profiler (REVISI)
by fauziahR
Summary: Seorang agen federal (FBI) tentunya mempunyai tugas yang berat sebagai seorang penegak hukum yang kastanya paling disegani di negara Amerika. Kasus yang rumit disertai dengan hal-hal mengerikan adalah makanan mereka sehari-hari. Dan hal itu membuat para agen federal harus pintar-pintar menggunakan otaknya dengan baik dalam memecahkanya. Terkadang nyawa pun harus menjadi taruhanya.
1. 00: Opening Words

Hallo halloo teman-teman pembaca setia fict gajelas ku ini…

Awalnya The Profiler 1 dan 2 aku pisahin, tapi setelah melalui pemikiran yang panjang dan beberapa pertimbangan, aku mutusin buat jadiin satu aja. Yang pertama karena aku berencana membuat 2 chapter/lebih tamat dari setiap judul semacam tv series gitu lah, yang kedua kalo aku liat-liat sih The Profiler 1 keliatanya lebih banyak yang baca deh, tapi sebenernya sih bukan itu intinya, aku cuma pengen judulnya cukup 1 tapi dengan berbagai seri aja, biar gk bingung dipisah satu-satu (*malah pusyiang) dan yang ketiga aku pengen cerita terus berlanjut sih entah sampe kapan yang jelas selama masih ada ide-ide di kepalaku ini dan juga masih ada kesempatan, maka saya akan terus menulis (*aseeek)

Oke, karena aku gak pinter berbasa-basi, jadi aku akhiri sampe sini aja dan terima kasih banyak buat readers yang udah ngefollow, ngefavoritin, dan ngereview fict aku, teruskan aja ya biar author makin semangat buat nulis (*malah maksa). Nggak kok, jadi author pada awalnya sangat pesimis dalam menulis fict ini, apa iya bakal ada yang suka?! (*begitu pemikiran author). Karena author hobinya nonton pilem2 action dan baca-baca buku/cerita/novel/komik/fanfict yang berbau kriminal, perkelahian, dan thriller, jadi author berinisiatif buat menulis fanfiction dari anime yang author suka sebagai pembelajaran (*hihihihi...)

Saran dan kritik yang sifatnya membangun, dari readers sangat mempengaruhi penulisan dan jalan cerita author. Jadi mau kritik yang pedas sekalipun gak papa (*author rapopo kok) yang penting sifatnya membangun aja, udah gitu aja.

Thank you...

* * *

 _Bye, Love from me_

 _fauziahR1990_

Balikpapan, 24 April 2018


	2. Chap 1: Latin Enemy Part 1

_Inspirated by: Criminal Minds_

 _Attack on Titan Fanfiction_

 _Original Story only created by Hajime Isayama, I only borrowed his characters. No commercial purpose, entertain only._

 ** _Title: The Profiler_**

 ** _Latin Enemy_**

 _Genre: Action, Crime, Drama, Adventure_

 _Rated: M_

 _Characters:_

 _Levi Ackerman and Team: Erd Ginn, Gunther Schultz, Auruo Bossard, Moses Braun, Nifa, Eren Jaeger_

 _Petra Ral, Hange Zoe, and OC_

 _Narrator: Petra Ral_

Summary: Seorang agen federal (FBI) tentunya mempunyai tugas yang berat sebagai seorang penegak hukum yang kastanya paling disegani di negara Amerika. Kasus yang rumit disertai dengan hal-hal mengerikan adalah makanan mereka sehari-hari. Dan hal itu membuat para agen federal harus pintar-pintar menggunakan otaknya dengan baik dalam memecahkanya. Terkadang nyawa pun harus menjadi taruhanya.

 **Warning: Mengandung adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar.**

 _Beberapa nama tempat, jalan, posisi, dll hanya berdasarkan imajinasi/fiktif alias suka-suka, bukan berdasarkan kenyataan, tapi ada juga yang sesuai fakta. Dan banyak OC kayak nama-nama korban dan tersangka._

 _Karena sedang ingin berkhayal, maka terciptalah fanfict aneh ini._

 _This is the first my action fanfict, semoga tidak mengecewakan._

 _Enjoy the Story!_

* * *

 **Part 1**

Aku adalah seorang _Profiler_. Namaku Petra Ral. Aku bekerja di bagian penyelidikan pidana FBI. Aku adalah seorang warga negara Amerika keturunan Jerman dari ibuku dan ayahku orang Amerika, namun aku besar di Amerika. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang terletak di _Hamilton_ di tengah Kota New York. Jarak antara apartemen dengan kantorku ( _Federal Plaza_ ) hanya sekitar 1 km. Kedua orang tuaku berpisah waktu aku masih berumur 5 tahun, dan aku tinggal bersama ibuku di Amerika, namun ibuku telah meninggal pada saat aku berumur 17 tahun. Dan sampai sekarang aku tak tahu dimana ayahku. Lulus SMA aku melanjutkan ke _Massachussets Institute of Technology_ selama 4 tahun, dan masuk ke Akademi FBI di Quantico, Virginia. Dengan andalan beasiswa lah aku dapat meneruskan sekolahku.

Jam beker di samping tempat tidurku berdering, menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi, kemudian aku langsung bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku di kantor yang tertunda kemarin. _Yeah_ , ada sebuah kasus perampokan bank, dan uang yang dirampok tidak sedikit. Total sekitar 1 Milyar USD, sebab mereka tidak melakukan perampokan sekali saja, namun sampai sekarang perampok-perampok tersebut masih misterius, dan itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menangkap mereka. Entah kenapa sang Director Erwin Smith menyerahkan kasus ini hanya kepadaku seorang, hukuman mungkin.

Rekanku, Moblit memberitahuku bahwa perampok-perampok itu beraksi lagi. "Sial!", kenapa bisa terjadi lagi. Perampok-perampok itu membuatku semakin jengkel. "Disinyalir bahwa perampok-perampok itu berjumlah 4 orang, dan mereka semua adalah pria, bersenjata, dan cerdik" jelas Letnan Neil dari NYPD (New York Police Department). "Huh! Secerdik apa sih mereka itu? Kita tidak boleh lengah, mereka tidak akan bisa mempermainkan para penegak hukum!". Aku tahu, mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Mereka sudah merampok 3 bank, dan ini sudah yang keempat. Dan satu hal lagi yang masih menjadi misteri, atas dasar apa mereka merampok bank berulang kali? Apakah perampok-perampok ini gila dengan uang? Atau karena suatu latar belakang yang mengharuskan mereka untuk merampok? Ataukah mereka sekumpulan gangster yang selalu melakukan bisnis haram?

Di suatu malam aku pergi ke _Avenue_ _Cafe_ untuk minum teh hangat. Aku bertemu seorang pria yang posturnya mirip sekali dengan salah seorang perampok bank yang selama ini aku cari. Aku mengetahuinya dari rekaman camera CCTV, sebelum akhirnya para perampok itu menembakan 4 kali tembakan jitu ke empat kamera CCTV yang ada di bank. Dia keliatan begitu mencurigakan, menggunakan jas berwarna hitam panjang, memakai topi, dan kaca mata hitam. Selang beberapa menit, dia keluar dari café dan aku langsung mengikutinya dari belakang dengan _Black Suburban Chevrolet,_ mobil dinasku. Dia mengendarai mobilnya kencang sekali, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku ikuti. Namun aku berusaha untuk mengelabuhinya. Selama beberapa menit kami berkejar-kejaran, lumayan seru. Dia begitu gesit mengendarai mobilnya, sehingga aku pun juga kwalahan mengejarnnya, dan akhirnya aku kehilangan jejaknya. "Ah, _damn it_!" aku mengumpat dalam hati. Malam itu membuatku sangat kelelahan karena seharian bekerja dengan kasus perampokan yang rumit ini dan menguras otak. Sampailah aku di apartemenku, dan aku langsung berbaring. Aku masih penasaran dengan pria yang aku kejar tadi. Apakah benar orang itu pelakunya? Ataukah hanya rasa curigaku yang terlalu berlebihan. Namun firasatku mengatakan bahwa orang itulah salah satu pelakunya, entah anak buah atau otak dari segalanya. Tak lama aku tertidur pulas juga.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Akhir pekan yang dimana semua orang bermalas-malasan di rumah, atau pergi ke luar kota dengan keluarga dan teman-teman. Tapi tidak begitu denganku. Aku duduk di ruang TV, dan menyalakanya. Berita mengejutkan terjadi. Orang yang bernama Jason Clark ditemukan tewas dengan luka tusukan di mobilnya. Aku melihat jelas platnya. Dan dia adalah pria yang tadi malam aku kejar namun gagal. Langsung aku bergegas dan pergi ke tempat kejadian perkara. Tak lama aku pun mendapat telepon dari Letnan Neil untuk segera ke TKP.

 _ **[Sesampainya di TKP]** _

"Agent Ral! Terdapat luka tusukan tepat di jantung korban. Dilihat dari tubuh korban diperkirakan ia telah tewas 4 jam yang lalu" jelas Letnan Neil.

"Apa ada luka bekas penganiayaan pak?" tanyaku.

"Ada! Wajahnya! Coba lihat! Banyak luka memar. Barang-barang korban pun tidak ada yang hilang, hanya uangnya saja yang hilang".

Yah, dan lagi-lagi si perampok ini mengincar uang. Dan yang membuatku bingung ia atau mereka merampok dan membunuh temanya sendiri, mungkin si Jason ini melakukan pengkhianatan atau tidak bisa menjalankan tugas kriminalnya. Kali ini analisaku agak berbelok dari sebelumnya. Aku melihat secara detail mayat Jason Clark ini, dan segera menelepon Hanji, seorang pakar telematika dan sangat jenius dalam bidang komputer di FBI, dia adalah rekanku juga namun kami beda tim.

" _Yes Hanji Zoe disini, tak ada masalah yang tak bisa aku selesaikan, bahkan virus tercanggih di dunia ini pun tidak bisa—"_

" _Ya, ya, i know it_! Hanji aku butuh bantuanmu. Tolong carikan informasi sedetail-detailnya mengenai orang bernama Jason Clark. Rekam jejaknya, kehidupanya, dimana dia tinggal dan lain-lain".

" _Petra?! Apa itu kau! Oh, Gosh! Sudah lama kau tidak menghubungiku lho, sejak kau pindah ke tim Mike kita jadi jarang mengobrol. Apa kau sudah teguran lagi dengan Le—"_

"Hanji! Tolong jangan bicarakan itu sekarang ya, _please_?!". Entah mengapa kepalaku jadi sedikit pusing jika membahas itu.

Hanji segera mengutak utik keyboard laptop Apple seri terbarunya bahkan hanya 5 unit dijual di dunia. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan data-data seseorang bagi seorang Hanji, bisa dibilang dia itu _Wikipedia_ portable. Didapatkan bahwa Jason Clark adalah mantan narapidana, ia pernah 2x melakukan perampokan dan 5x pembunuhan sekaligus perampokan. Jason Clark berkali-kali keluar masuk penjara. Ia belum menikah, dan tinggal di suatu apartemen minimalis dekat _Jalan Castro_. Dan ternyata ia pernah 2x memalsukan identitasnya untuk menghindari kejaran para penegak hukum.

" _Okay Petra! Aku sudah mengirimkannya ke tabletmu!"_

" _Okay_! Terima kasih Hanji, _i love you_!"

" _Petra, wait—"._ Yah dan Petra telah mematikan sambungan.

Petra dan tim NYPD bergegas menuju apartemen Jason Clark di _Jalan Castro_.

* * *

 ** _[Sementara itu...di tempat yang berbeda, di lantai 6 Federal Plaza]_**

Di ruangan meeting sudah berkumpul para SA ( _Special Agent_ ) berjumlah 6 orang. Mereka adalah Erd Ginn, Gunther Schultz, Auruo Bossard, Nifa, Moses Braun dan seorang anggota baru yang baru lulus dari akademi dialah Eren Jaeger. Tak lama kemudian datang seseorang yang merupakan atasan mereka atau lebih dikenal sebagai _Team Leade_ r, Levi Ackerman, seseorang paling sarkastik dan berwajah paling datar di dunia, sebenarnya banyak yang mengidolakanya, karena wajahnya tampan dan dia sangat cool walaupun dia pendek, tetapi...ah sudahlah—, berbarengan dengan si jenius Hanji yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Laptop sudah disetting sedemikian rupa bersama proyektor yang memancarkan gambar-gambar mengerikan di papan putih, dan merupakan pemandangan indah sehari-hari bagi seorang agen federal.

"5x pembunuhan, 3 pria, dan 2 wanita. Mereka dibunuh dengan cara yang brutal. Dipukul berkali-kali dengan benda tumpul hingga wajah mereka tidak bisa dikenali" jelas Hanji.

"Wow orang ini sepertinya agak sinting!" kata Auruo.

"Sebegitu frustasinya kah dia sampai-sampai wajah korbanya dibuat amburadul, dia punya kelainan jiwa?" tambah Erd.

"Atau korbanya melihat ia melakukan tindakan kriminal, dan langsung membunuhnya agar tidak ketahuan!" kata Gunther. Sementara Eren hanya menatap mereka satu persatu tanda mengiyakan sambil tetap menyimak penjelasan Hanji.

 _Hanji menjelaskan..._

"Korban pertama seorang pria 21 tahun, Erick Marley, ia dibunuh saat baru pulang bekerja. Ia bekerja sebagai bartender di _Lias Bar_ " Hanji melanjutkan persentasinya ke foto demi foto satu per satu.

"Korban kedua seorang wanita 19 tahun, Monica Sanders, dibunuh saat baru pulang kuliah. Mayatnya ditemukan di mobilnya sendiri, berjarak hanya 100 m dari kampusnya"

Levi melihat berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Korban ketiga seorang wanita 35 tahun, Siti Nurjannah, ia seorang warga negara Indonesia yang bekerja sebagai TKW di Amerika. Dibunuh saat rumah majikanya dalam keadaan kosong dan hanya dia satu-satunya di rumah. Anehnya...barang-barang berharga milik majikanya dicuri. Total harta yang dicuri sekitar USD 5.000.000—"

" _What the hell_! Dia merampok juga rupanya!" kata Auruo. Moses yang sedikit pendiam hanya terlihat bingung.

 _Hanji melanjutkan…._

"Korban keempat, Johnny Jack 50 tahun. Satu-satunya korban tertua yang dibunuh saat ia sedang memperbaiki mobil di depan rumahnya."

"Dan yang terakhir, Jordan Black 23 tahun. Ia dibunuh saat sedang pesta miras di _Pandora Bar_ , tidak jauh dari kampus korban kedua Monica"

"Terlalu beresiko kalau si pelaku berani membunuh korban terakhir saat pesta berlangsung, bisa-bisa dia ketahuan!" jelas Erd.

"Jordan Black dibunuh di kamar mandi. Orang ini pembunuh professional sepertinya. Oh iya, setiap bar selalu ada CCTV nya bukan?!" tambah Gunther.

"Dia psikopat gila! Kalian tau, mayat 2 pria ini kehilangan penisnya, tapi mayat wanitanya utuh, hanya wajahnya saja yang hancur akibat pukulan, aneh kan?! Eeww.." kata Hanji.

"Kau bicara seperti itu, seolah-olah kau tidak aneh!" kata sang _Team Leader_ , Levi dengan wajah datarnya. Hanji melongos...

 _Hening sejenak..._

"Mungkin dia menganut aliran tertentu, dan digunakan untuk suatu persembahan magis?!" kata Nifa.

"Hmm...atau mungkin dia punya kelainan kepribadian, seperti Nekrofilia atau Homoseksual?! Sehingga dengan mengambil penis korbanya, bisa memuaskan hasrat seksualnya" sambung Moses.

"Pelaku membunuh korbanya secara random, tidak tergantung usia dan jenis kelamin. Dia itu pecundang homoseksual yang tidak mempunyai organ reproduksi, mungkin dia mandul atau testisnya kelainan tapi mempunyai hasrat sex yang maniak, karena itu alat vital dari para korban pria, dia ambil dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi!" tidak diragukan lagi omongan dengan nada sedikit menghina itu dilontarkan oleh siapa.

 _Tak lama kemudian..._

Sang _Team Leader_ segera membereskan berkas-berkas dan berdiri, berjalan cepat keluar ruangan sambil berkata: "Pesawat akan berangkat setengah jam lagi! Bersiaplah dari sekarang!" dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi. Diikuti oleh semua anggota tim.

Selama perjalanan menuju kota San Fransisco mereka berdiskusi mengenai kasus pembunuhan brutal ini. _Team_ Levi saling berargumen dan mengeluarkan analisisnya mengenai tersangka. Pelakunya diperkirakan adalah seorang psikopat yang tidak mempunyai rasa penyesalan terhadap tindakanya. Diduga karena masa lalu yang kelam membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang brutal tanpa belas kasihan. Muncul juga dugaan yang menyatakan bahwa tersangka menganut aliran agama yang sesat, penyembah iblis, atau semacamnya. Mungkin juga ia gunakan untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda, atau bisa juga bagian tubuh korbanya diawetkan untuk dijadikan koleksinya. Dan yang paling memungkinkan pelaku menderita Nekrofilia/Homoseksual, mengingat hanya alat vital korban pria yang hilang. Jangan lupakan juga, si pelaku sudah sangat professional dalam membunuh namun labil.

Hanji baru saja mengirimkan rekaman camera CCTV dari _Pandora Bar_ bertepatan dengan waktu pembunuhan. _Team_ Levi memperhatikan dengan sangat serius rekaman CCTV itu di tablet masing-masing. Terlihat bahwa si tersangka sangat tenang saat memasuki _Pandora Bar_ , tak satupun orang merasa curiga dengan gerak-geriknya bahkan setelah si korban Jordan Black mati. Levi melihat gaya menguntitnya seperti seorang prajurit militer terlatih.

 _Di tengah-tengah keadaan serius itu..._

"Eh dengar-dengar Petra sedang menangani kasus perampokan 4 bank yang salah satu pelakunya ditemukan tewas. Erwin menyerahkan kasus itu hanya kepada Petra lho, bukan seluruh tim Mike. Bukankah itu luar biasa?!" kata Gunther.

Levi mengalihkan pandanganya dari tablet yang ia lihat ke wajah Gunther.

"Ehm...menurutku Nona Petra sanggup memecahkannya sendiri. Dia hebat!" kata Eren yang duduk di samping Gunther menambahkan.

Erd, Gunther, Nifa, Auruo, Moses dan Eren langsung mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Levi dengan tatapan _"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?!"_

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu, huh?!" tanya Levi sambil menatap anggotanya satu persatu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Mereka berlima langsung kembali menyibukkan dirinya masing-masing dan berpura-pura tidak pernah memulai percakapan sebelumnya.

* * *

Saat Petra dan tim NYPD memeriksa apartemen Jason Clark, tiba-tiba seorang pria datang, dan terkejut melihat banyak polisi di apartemen Jason. Lantas ia langsung pergi melarikan diri, dan Petra langsung mengejarnya.

"Hei, berhenti!" teriak Petra pada pria itu dan tentu saja tidak digubris sambil terus berkejar-kejaran. Sebagai seorang agen FBI yang pernah merasakan beratnya menjalani pendidikan di akademi FBI, latihan fisik gila yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, hanya dalam waktu 15 menit mengejar pria itu, walaupun mungil, Petra berhasil menangkapnya dengan melompat ke tubuh pria itu, beruntung pria itu tidak terlalu kuat berlari dan ia kelelahan. Petra memeteng leher pria itu dan menahan tangannya ke belakang, seorang _police officer_ yang mengikuti Petra sedari tadi langsung memborgolnya untuk segera dibawa ke kantor NYPD.

Diketahui pria ini bernama Diaz Bay. Ia adalah salah satu dari 4 perampok bank yang Petra selidiki selama ini. Data menunjukkan bahwa ia spesialis perampok bank paling dicari di San Fransisco, sekaligus pemilik tempat prostitusi bernama MW dipinggiran kota New York. Namun jejaknya tidak diketahui, hingga akhirnya Petra berhasil meringkusnya dengan mudah. Sangat kebetulan memang.

Diaz Bay telah duduk dengan posisi tangan terborgol di belakang di ruang interogasi, lalu Petra memasuki ruangan tersebut untuk menanya-nanyainya sekaligus menganalisa perilaku si tersangka.

"Baiklah Tuan Bay!" Petra menarik kursinya dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Diaz Bay dibatasi meja kecil di tengahnya, melepas jas kerjanya yang berwarna hitam yang ia taruh di kursi, sehingga ia hanya memakai kaos berlengan tanggung berwarna abu-abu dan menaruh beberapa berkas di meja.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke apartemen Jason Clark?" tanya Petra.

 _Diam sesaat..._

"Kau cantik nona!" jawab Diaz singkat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Petra.

"Oh, terima kasih. Jadi...kau tidak keberatan menjawab pertanyaanku kan?!"

 _Diam sesaat..._

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjadi seorang agen federal bodoh seperti ini nona. Kau cantik! Hargamu pasti sangat mahal, bahkan 5x lipat dari gajimu di FBI, jika kau bisa menjual kecantikanmu, dan tentunya tubuhmu" kata Diaz dengan senyuman liciknya. Mendengar perkataan Diaz, telinga Petra panas, ia merasa tersinggung namun ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar beribu-ribu penggertak bahkan yang mengancam nyawanya sekalipun.

Petra berdehem..."Tuan Bay! Anda...tahu tidak kondisi penjara di sini?! Terutama penjara yang berada di lantai paling bawah?!" Petra berkata dengan sangat tenang dan santai, yang pernah ia pelajari dari seseorang.

"Penjara yang paling bawah disini, tidak ada WC, tidak ada makanan, dan seminggu sekali seorang napi yang berada di penjara paling bawah, akan dipotong jari tanganya, mulai dari yang jempol hingga kelingking, dari tangan yang kiri dulu, hingga akhirnya sampai ke kaki".

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Dan...setiap tahunya selalu ada ilmuwan gila dari negara kita yang melakukan penelitian tidak manusiawi, dan menjadikan narapidana sebagai objeknya. Ada yang testisnya ditukar, ada yang diinjeksi kanker, ada juga yang diinjeksi sifilis sampai-sampai napi mengalami serangan jantung, buta, gila, bahkan mati. Dan parahnya ada juga napi yang dipaksa untuk tidak tidur selama sebulan, sehingga mereka mengalami gangguan seperti merobek perut mereka sendiri dan memakan ususnya, meminum air seni dan memakan feses mereka sendiri, atau memakan kecoak yang lewat. _Well_..."

"Dan kau tau siapa yang menjadi napi di lantai terbawah tersebut dan objek penelitian ilmuwan gila itu?! Orang-orang sepertimu!" Petra menekankan kata-katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya di meja dan menatap tajam pada si tersangka.

 _Diam sejenak..._

Diaz Bay menatap Petra dengan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan, sepertinya si Bay ini pengecut kelas kakap.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya kabur" jawab Bay.

"Kemana?" tanya Petra

"Prancis. Tapi...sepertinya aku terlambat. Ia sudah terlanjur dibunuh oleh bajingan itu!"

"Siapa bajingan yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Nona Ral! Aku hanya diajak Jason merampok".

"Apa kau tau sebabnya kenapa Jason Clark dibunuh?"

"Jason pernah mengatakan padaku, ia disuruh untuk membunuh seseorang, dan jika gagal, dia akan diberikan pelajaran mungkin maksudnya dibunuh. Mungkin dia gagal membunuh target yang dimaksud bajingan yang aku bilang sebelumnya".

"Sebenarnya hal yang mudah bagi Jason untuk membunuh, mengingat ia punya latar belakang sebagai pembunuh. Tapi target yang dia incar ini bukan orang sembarangan" sambung Bay.

"Kau tahu siapa target yang bukan orang sembarangan ini?" tanya Petra.

"Aku tidak tahu, sama sekali, _serious_! Jason hanya bilang targetnya ini memilik latar belakang militer".

 _Diam sejenak..._ Petra mengedipkan matanya...

Petra menunjukkan sebuah foto tattoo dari si korban Jason Clark yang terletak di leher belakang. Tattoo itu bergambar wajah kartun bertanduk merah, seperti sebuah logo gangster/kelompok di leher belakang.

"San Fransisco!"

"Apanya?"

"Sebuah kelompok yang berpusat di San Fransisco! Selain itu aku tidak tahu lagi! Jason adalah salah 1 anggotanya. Dia disuruh untuk mengumpulkan uang sebesar 1 Milyar USD, dan dia berhasil berkat aku juga. Tapi dia gagal membunuh..."

"Kalian berempat kan?"

" _Yes_ , betul!"

"Kedua temanmu yang lain, siapa nama dan dimana keberadaan mereka?"

"Mereka berdua bukan temanku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu nama mereka, wajahnya pun aku lupa. Aku hanya berteman dengan Jason"

"Kalian sudah merampok 4 bank, dan kau tidak tahu nama rekanmu sendiri?! Lucu sekali! Apakah omonganmu bisa dipercaya, huh?!"

"Terserah padamu Nona Ral, yang jelas aku hanya bisa memberikan informasi berdasarkan yang aku tahu. Aku suka merampok. Mencuri dan merampok adalah hobiku".

 _Sepertinya orang ini Claptomania._

 _Hening sejenak..._

"Ah aku hampir lupa, salah 1 dari rekan merampokku itu adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis alias gay. Aku bahkan pernah digodanya, mungkin karena aku tampan! Hahaha..." kata Bay tertawa licik.

 _Dan pria narsis yang menjijikkan._

 _Berpikir sejenak..._

" _Okay_. Kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan hukuman ringan, karena membantu penyelidikanku!" Petra bergegas meninggalkan ruang interogasi.

"Nona Ral!"

"Hmm?!" Petra menoleh.

"Pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah tertarik dengan matamu yang indah seperti madu. Bahkan para PSK ku tidak ada yang sepertimu! Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Petra tersenyum, "Belum..." jawabnya singkat. Petra keluar dari ruang interogasi. Ia segera pergi dari kantor NYPD dengan _Black Suburban Chevrolet_ nya menuju _Federal Plaza_.

* * *

Sepertinya 4 tersangka perampok bank ini tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik, mengingat Bay tidak mengenal 2 diantaranya, dan bertindak apatis karena hanya peduli dengan keuntungan dirinya sendiri. Terbukti tidak ada perampokan bank lagi setelahnya, yang biasanya selang waktu 3 hari para pelaku langsung beraksi lagi. Clark tewas, Bay tertangkap, dan 2 lainnya masih belum ditemukan. Hal ini membuat Petra memutar-mutar otaknya. Hanji menemukan aktivitas Jason Clark terakhir sebelum kematiannya. Ia memakai nama _Dumbbell_ untuk membeli sebuah _Glock Gun_ jenis 9mm (jenis senjata yang sama persis dengan yang digunakan agen federal) di situs _Dark Web_ , yang diduga akan digunakanya untuk membunuh seseorang, mungkin si "target bukan orang sembarangan" yang dimaksud Bay.

Di _Federal Plaza_...Petra telah berdiri di depan lift untuk menunggunya berhenti, karena ia harus ke ruangan Erwin di lantai 3 untuk minta izin terbang menuju San Fransisco. _Yeah_ , dia harus minta izin kepada sang _Director_ , tidak biasanya memang. Biasanya _Team Leader_ saja sudah cukup berwenang untuk berangkat ke kota tempat sebuah kasus terjadi tanpa harus minta izin pada Director. Namun kasus ini bukan kasus untuk 1 tim, tapi perorangan.

 _Tak lama kemudian..._

Lift berhenti, dan keluar dari lift itu seorang wanita tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Petra, berkaca mata dan sedikit aneh.

"Hanji!"

"Petraaa..." mereka berpelukan.

"Sudah 3 bulan kita tidak bertemu lho. Kau kemana saja sih?" tanya Hanji. Petra dan Hanji selama ini hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon.

"Kau tidak pernah sekalipun mampir ke lantai 6 yah. Apa kau sudah melupakan kami semua ya Petra?"

"Maafkan aku Hanji. Aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Erwin menugasiku untuk menangani sebuah kasus sendirian. Kupikir kau telah mengetahuinya, tidak ada rahasia yang tidak terbongkar di kantor federal bukan?!"

"Aku tidak melupakan kalian kok. Jangan beranggapan seperti itu Hanji!" sambung Petra.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi sebentar di ruanganku, hmm?!" kata Hanji.

"Tapi aku harus ke ruangan Erwin—"

"Ayolah Petra, sebentar saja..."

 _Berpikir sejenak..._

"Baiklah."

Petra memandangi kantornya yang lama, tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, kecuali 1 ruangan yang kosong, tak ada sedikitpun barang di sana, itu ruanganya dahulu sebelum keluar dari _Team_ Levi. _"Huh, Levi lagi!"_ katanya dalam hati. Ia memasuki ruangan Hanji yang sangat khas. Sebuah mesin kopi berwarna silver digunakan untuk membuat kopi dilengkapi dengan penyaring ramah lingkungan yang hanya ada di ruangan Hanji, di lantai 6, kantor khusus _Team_ Levi berada. Kopinya pun bukan kopi sembarangan. Itu adalah kopi racikanya sendiri yang sudah lumayan terkenal di kalangan para agen. Rasanya berbeda dari kopi lainya, harum, sedap dan menenangkan. Matahari sore memperlihatkan kilauan cahayanya dari jendela ruangan hanji yang ia buka lebar gordenya, tidak dengan jendelanya karena ruanganya ber-AC. Petra duduk di sofa dan melihatnya sambil menikmati kopi yang telah dibuatkan Hanji. Ia ingat sekali dulu saat masih berada di _Team_ Levi, dia, Hanji, dan Nifa sering sekali menghabiskan malam mereka di ruangan Hanji, _Just the Ladies_! Tertawa bersama, saling berbagi suka duka menceritakan masalah-masalah yang hanya dialami perempuan, dan tempat sejenak untuk melupakan kasus rumit yang ada, namun sejak kepindahanya ke _Team_ Mike setahun yang lalu, ia jadi jarang kemari, bukan...bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai 6. Petra pun bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganya, terutama masalahnya dengan Levi yang sebenarnya tidak jelas entah karena ego masing-masing atau karena kesibukan mereka menangani berbagai kasus yang menjadi santapan mereka sehari-hari, entahlah!

" _Your coffee always taste great_ Hanji! Tidak pernah berubah, bahkan semakin enak!"

Tanpa menghiraukan pujian dari Petra...Hanji segera duduk di samping Petra.

"Petra, sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa sih dengan Levi? Sampai-sampai kau harus keluar dari tim nya"

"Aku tidak tahu Hanji. Jangan menanyakan hal itu, okay?!" Petra menyeruput kopinya

"I...iya...tapi bukankah kalian berpacaran bahkan saat kau masih kuliah. Lalu kok tiba-tiba jadi tidak saling menegur sih, sudah setahun lho! Levi kalau kutanya, dia diam saja. Menyebalkan—"

"Hanji, kepalaku jadi pusing jika kau membahasnya..." dengan wajah memelas.

"Petra! Tolong ceritakan padaku! Aku kan sahabatmu, _honey_?! Apa kau tidak ingat perjanjian kita dulu, bersama Nifa juga, kalau kita akan saling terbuka satu sama lain kan, kau lupa hmm?! Kali ini saja, lupakan sejenak kasusmu, _okay_?! Kau terlihat semakin kurus lho. Dan matamu...sudah seperti mata panda!"

 _Hening..._

 _Yeah_ , memang benar aku dan Levi pernah berpacaran selama 7 tahun. Kami sempat menjalani LDR selama 4 tahun, aku kuliah, sementara Levi menjalani pendidikan militer _KSK Kommando Spezialkrafte_ , pasukan elit di Jerman. Sejak kami lulus akademi dan resmi menjadi agen, hubungan kami tidak pernah berjalan mulus, selalu putus...nyambung...putus...nyambung lagi. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa bosan dengan keadaan kami yang seperti ini, dan segera keluar dari tim nya untuk pindah ke tim lain. Hal ini sengaja aku lakukan karena aku ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku dan melupakanya.

"Petra?!"

"Ah, iya...Hanji..." Petra tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Hanji, sebenarnya aku juga bingung dengan keadaan ini!"

Petra bercerita panjang lebar dengan Hanji, tidak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 20.00.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Petra memiringkan bibirnya, "Pertanyaanmu itu...apakah aku harus menjawabnya. Itu tidak penting tahu!"

"Petra, hal ini memang sifatnya pribadi, tapi sangat mempengaruhi pekerjaan dan karirmu ke depanya. Kau harus berbicara empat mata dengan Levi dan segera menyelesaikan masalah kalian!"

 _Hening sejenak..._

"Ehm...Hanji...kalau boleh tau...bagaimana keadaan Levi? Apakah dia masih suka minum vodka saat stress? Lalu apakah makanya teratur? Dan dia masih suka nge gym kan?!"

"Nah, kau masih memperhatikanya kan?! Berarti kau masih mencintainya?" wajah Petra blush seketika dan menggaruk belakang telinganya.

 _Yah sepertinya begitu._

"Dia baik kok, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia pemarah, mungkin ia terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi garam. Hmm...dia rutin nge gym, berlatih karate, dan pedang". Petra tersenyum.

"Tapi...kalau soal minum vodka dan jadwal makanya, aku kan bukan pacar atau istrinya, jadi tidak tahu deh, _sorry_ Petra". Petra sedikit kecewa.

"Oh iya, dia dan yang lainnya sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan brutal di San Fransisco.

"Apa? Me...mereka ada di sana juga?!"

"Juga?" tiba-tiba ponsel Hanji berdering...

"Hello, jadi ada yang bisa kubantu, wahai _Tuan Team Leader_ yang terhormat?!" Hanji mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Petra.

"Shhh...shh...jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku ada disini" kata Petra dengan gugup sambil berbisik

" _Woi empat mata! Aku baru saja mengirimkan sebuah logo gangster_ ke tabletmu!"

"Siap bos!"

 _Click...click...click..._

"Levi, logonya tidak terdeteksi! Sepertinya gangster ini adalah kelompok yang sangat rahasia, tidak ada rekam jejaknya sama sekali!" gambar logo itu muncul di layar Apple milik Hanji.

 _Lho logo ini kan?!_ Petra terkejut bukan kepalang karena ternyata logo yang ia lihat di hadapanya sama dengan tattoo yang terlukis di bagian belakang leher Jason Clark, si perampok bank yang tewas.

"Hei Levi, korban pertama Erick Marley, Monica Sanders, Johnny Jack, dan Jordan Black, mereka berempat pernah dihubungi oleh seseorang bernama Golder Sean, 30 tahun!"

" _Siapa Golder Sean?"_

"Dia seorang pekerja serabutan, dan punya sertifikat _Mechanic_. Dia juga pernah menjalani pendidikan militer _Navy Seal_ , tapi karena dia pernah mencoba melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap teman sependidikanya yang juga seorang pria, ia langsung dikeluarkan dengan tidak hormat!"

" _Bagaimana dengan Siti Nurjannah?"_

 _Click...click...click..._

"Siti Nurjannah hanya orang biasa yang tidak terlibat dengan mereka, ia hanya seorang pembantu. Majikanya bernama Gerald Gear, yang sepertinya diincar pembunuhnya. Gerald Gear mempunyai seorang anak bernama Austin Gear, seorang mahasiswa di _University of California_. Atau mungkin anaknya yang diincar"

" _Aku sudah lihat rekaman CCTV di Pandora Bar saat kejadian. Si pelaku memakai jacket baseball MLB. Tolong carikan orang yang pernah bertransaksi di seluruh toko olah raga khusus baseball di San Fransisco!"_

"Ada banyak Lev, rata-rata masih muda berumur 35 tahun kebawah"

" _Ok. Persempit lagi, cari hanya daerah Savange Street, dan sekitarnya. Maksimal 5 km dari Pandora Bar. Karena si pelaku sialan ini terlihat berjalan kaki menuju Pandora, yang artinya jarak tempat tinggal/kantornya tidak jauh dari Bar"._

" _Ia memakai sepatu safety yang menjijikkan, karena banyak oli bekas menempel di sepatunya. Itu berarti sehari-harinya ia berkutat dengan mesin kendaraan. Cari orang yang bekerja di bengkel dengan jarak maksimal 5 km dari Pandora, yang pernah membeli jacket MLB"._

" _Ah, dan 1 lagi...sepertinya pelaku memiliki latar belakang militer, dilihat dari cara ia menguntit Jordan Black. Jadi cari orang dengan latar belakang militer, seorang mekanik bengkel, yang pernah bertransaksi di toko olahraga untuk membeli sebuah jaket MLB"._

"Ehm...ada 2 orang Lev, Dereck Ash dan yang satunya...Golder Sean, orang yang tadi aku bilang pernah menghubungi 4 korban. Aku lihat catatan teleponya ia sering berkomunikasi dengan seorang pria 32 tahun bernama Robert Jeans, dan semuanya setiap sebelum keempat korban mati. Sehari sebelum Jason Clark mati, dan Siti pembantu tuan Gear mati, mereka juga berkomunikasi, bahkan check in di hotel yang sama di _Pasific Hotel_ , New York"

" _Jason Clark?"_

"Ah...iya, dia salah seorang perampok bank yang tewas ditusuk di jantungnya, kasus perampokan bank yang sedang ditangani Petra".

"Hooo...Levi...berarti kasus perampokan bank dan pembunuhan brutal ini...saling berhubungan!" jelas Hanji.

 _Diam sejenak..._

" _Dimana kedua orang brengsek itu tinggal?"_

" _Yup_ , sudah aku kirimkan alamatnya ke tabletmu!" Petra mengerutkan alisnya sambil mendengarkan percakapan Levi dan Hanji yang sengaja di loudspeaker. Namun saat Levi ingin memutus teleponya...

"Ahaa...Levi...ada Petra di sebelahku, kau tidak ingin bicara denganya?!"

Petra terkejut... "Hanji! Kan sudah kubilang jangan bilang ke dia kalau aku di sini!"

Levi mendengarkan kehebohan mereka...

" _Tutup teleponya Hanji!"_

" _Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"_

" _Kubanting ponselmu sekarang! Matikan!"_

Hanji malah mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga Petra, sementara Petra masih berusaha keras meraih ponsel Hanji, bahkan mereka berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi sofa seperti anak kecil.

Levi masih mendengarkan...ia tersenyum tipis, tak ada yang tahu...

" _Levi, kau tau Petra masih menyukaimu lho...dia tadi menanyakan apakah kau masih suka minum vodka saat stress? Lalu makanmu teratur tidak?"_

" _Hanji, hentikan! Atau laptopmu kuinjak!"_ Petra berteriak malu sambil ancang-ancang mengambil laptop Hanji.

" _Katanya...jaga dirimu disana ya, aku merindukanmu Levi...muach...muach..."_

Petra berhasil mendapatkan ponsel Hanji, dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponya. Wajahnya blush parah.

Levi melihat layar ponsel Applenya _"Call Ended",_ ia masih tersenyum samar, lalu segera pergi dari lokasi tempat ia menghubungi Hanji.

"Kau tau, aku juga akan pergi ke San Fransisco!" kata Petra sambil menepuk jidatnya, Hanji tertawa.

 _Bagus kalau begitu._

Dan izin tugas baru keluar seminggu, disebabkan ada gangguan.

* * *

 _Sementara itu...Team Levi..._

 _Seminggu setelahnya..._

Ditemukan sebuah mayat lagi, bernama Stuart Cullen, 21 tahun di depan gudang penyimpanan limbah B3 di San Fransisco. Ia mati dengan 1 tusukan tepat di jantungnya, sama dengan Jason Clark.

Erd dan Gunther menuju ke apartemen Robert Jeans siang itu, memakai rompi anti peluru bertuliskan FBI bewarna biru tua, mendobrak pintu apartemen mewahnya dengan mencondongkan senjata berjalan menelusuri semua ruang. Tidak ditemukan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

" _Clear!_ Bagaimana denganmu Erd?"

" _Clear!"_

Tapi di kamarnya terdapat foto-foto para korban yang telah tewas sebelumnya. Total 5 orang yang sudah tewas, ditandai dengan tanda silang merah besar, dan diantara 6 target, hanya satu yang selamat yaitu Austin Gear, anak dari Gerald Gear, tapi pembantunya yang bernama Siti Nurjannah lah yang mati.

 _Tak lama kemudian..._

Betapa terkejutnya Gunther, ia menemukan foto Levi di kamar Robert Jeans, foto yang dipisahkan sendiri dari foto-foto korban lainnya dan terdapat sebuah _dart arrow_ di bagian kepala foto Levi.

"Erd, lihat ini!" Erd segera menghampiri Gunther.

"Levi?! Jadi...apa Levi salah satu targetnya?"

Erd segera menghubungi Hanji.

 _"Hallo tampan, Hanji di sini apakah sebegitu kangenya kau pada—"_ sapaan Hanji pada Erd, sapaan khusus darinya.

"Hanji...Hanji dengarkan aku! Bisakah kau mencari informasi hubungan Robert Jeans dengan Levi?"

 _"Levi? Maksudmu Levi Team Leader kita yang pendek itu?"_

" _Yeah_ , Levi Ackerman, siapa lagi?!"

 _Click...click...click..._

 _"Ehm...tidak ada sama sekali Erd! Kecuali mereka sama-sama memiliki latar belakang militer"._

"Apa?"

 _Erd berpikir sejenak..._

"Kalau begitu, tolong cari informasi mengenai hubungan antara Austin Gear dengan kelima korban tewas, Erick, Monica, Johnny, Jordan dan Cullen!"

 _Click...click...click..._

 _"Nihil!"_

"Ok. Bagaimana dengan salah seorang anggota keluarga mereka? Atau orang tua?"

 _"Ah aku hampir lupa memberi tahu kalian soal itu, ayah dari Erick, Monica, Austin, Johnny, Jordan, dan Cullen adalah alumni dari Georgio High School, San Fransisco, dari tahun 1990-1993. Gerald Gear berangkat ke San Fransisco 2 hari sebelum pembantunya, Siti dibunuh, lalu mendengar berita kalau Siti dibunuh, ia lantas langsung kembali ke New York. Ehm...dan sekarang dia ada di San Fransisco lagi, karena dia membeli tiket 3 hari yang lalu"_ jelas Hanji.

 _"Oh iya, Nifa dan Eren sudah ke rumah Tuan Gear yang ada di San Fransisco 2 hari yang lalu, kau bisa komunikasi dengan mereka mengenai informasinya"_

"Ok, _thank you honey_ " kata Erd memutus teleponya.

" _No problem, handsome_!" balas Hanji

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Hei Gunther, menurutmu bagaimana bisa foto Levi ada disini ya?" tanya Erd

 _Berpikir sejenak..._

"Apa dia pernah terlibat masalah dengan seseorang, kenalan si Robert Jeans _maybe_?!"

"Entahlah..."

 _Hening..._ mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu.

 _Di dalam perjalanan dengan Black Suburban Chevrolet..._

"Aku baru ingat, Levi pernah menembak mati seorang ketua gangster yang memiliki bisnis prostitusi, narkoba, sekaligus seorang pembunuh berantai 2 tahun lalu...disini...di kota ini...San Fransisco!" kata Gunther.

"Saat itu kau masih bertugas di Las Vegas, Erd" sambung Gunther.

"Kau ingat siapa orang itu?" tanya Erd.

 _Mencoba mengingat-ingat..._

"Ah siapa ya, aku lupa namanya...2 tahun yang lalu Levi berada di tim Keith Sadis. Mungkin ini kasus yang ditangani oleh timnya, termasuk Levi" kata Gunther. Sebentar, akan kutelpon Levi...

 _Tak lama kemudian...car mobile loudspeaker on..._

 _"Halo..."_ suara Levi datar.

"Hei Levi, siapa nama orang yang kau tembak mati 2 tahun lalu ya? Saat kau masih di tim Keith Sadis?" tanya Gunther

 _"Aku sudah tahu. Dia Luis Alejandro, ayah dari Esteban Alejandro. Dialah otak segalanya dari kasus ini. Sisanya serahkan padaku! Kalian cukup menunggu sambil makan pizza, tunggu aku kirimkan perintah baru kalian bertindak!"_ kata Levi sarkastik.

* * *

 _2 hari sebelumnya..._

Eren dan Nifa sedang menuju ke apartemen Gerald Gear, ayah dari Austin Gear, satu-satunya target yang selamat untuk memberikan beberapa pertanyaan. Mengingat bahwa Gerald Gear dan orang tua dari kelima korban tewas merupakan satu alumni dari _Giorgio High School_ , di San Fransisco, ini artinya bahwa pelaku mungkin menyimpan dendam lama saat masih bersekolah dulu dengan orang tua dari keenam target. Mungkin persaingan bisnis atau pernah mengalami bullying.

"Tuan Gear, apakah anda pernah terlibat masalah dengan seseorang saat di SMA?" tanya Nifa.

 _Mencoba mengingat-ingat..._

"Tidak pernah!"

"Apa anda yakin?" tanya Eren.

"Yah, sangat yakin" sepertinya Gerald Gear adalah orang yang tidak terlalu ramah.

Kemudian Nifa memperlihatkan foto-foto dari ayah kelima korban tewas, diantaranya John Marley (ayah korban 1), Andrea Sanders (ayah korban 2), Johnny Jack (korban 3, salah 1 alumni), Peter Black (ayah korban 4), dan Patrick Cullen (ayah korban 5).

"Mereka teman-teman anda bukan?!" tanya Nifa.

" _Yeah_ , mereka teman-temanku..." ia mengambil foto Johnny Jack.

"Johnny Jack tewas?!"

Eren dan Nifa mengangguk.

"Ia dibunuh dengan cara dipukul bertubi-tubi dengan benda tumpul hingga wajahnya sulit dikenali" kata Nifa.

 _Hening sejenak..._

"Kami...pernah membully seorang adik kelas, karena wajahnya terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya" kata Gear menjelaskan.

"Bisa kau beritahu kami siapa nama orang yang anda dan teman-teman anda bully itu?" tanya Nifa.

"Esteban Alejandro"

"Bully yang seperti apa yang anda dan teman-teman anda lakukan padanya?" tanya Eren.

 _Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia ingat..._

"Kami pernah menelanjanginya di depan para siswa, menghinanya dengan kata-kata kotor yang tidak pantas, menyebutnya anak haram karena ia tidak memiliki ibu, menjulukinya sebagai anak seorang gigolo. Kami juga pernah menyembunyikan celana olah raganya sehingga ia terpaksa mengikuti pelajaran olahraga tanpa celana. Entah mengapa...aku dan teman-temanku sangat membenci wajahnya. Meskipun begitu ia adalah siswa yang cerdas. Dan kami membullynya hingga lulus SMA"

"Tapi kelima korban tewas ini bukan orang itu yang membunuh. Erick, Monica, Johnny, Jordan dibunuh oleh orang yang bernama Golder Sean. Sementara itu korban tewas bernama Jason, Siti dan Stuart dibunuh oleh orang bernama Robert Sean. Cara membunuh mereka pun berbeda. Terlihat kalau Robert Jeans lebih tenang dalam membunuh dan akurat, tidak seperti Golder Sean yang terkesan terburu-buru dan penuh emosi. Apa kau mengenal mereka berdua?" tanya Nifa.

"Tidak! Tapi menurutku Esteban pasti mempunyai kaki tangan!"

 _Gear melanjutkan..._

"Esteban adalah jenis orang yang tidak suka mengotori tanganya. Ia pandai menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan segala perintahnya untuk keamanan dirinya sendiri, terbukti saat kelulusan, ia membawa sekumpulan anak muda diatas 17 tahun untuk mengepungku dan teman-temanku. Kami dipukuli, jumlah mereka banyak mungkin sekitar 10 orang. Beruntung kami tidak mati, mungkin mereka sengaja membiarkan kami tetap hidup. Lalu dia bilang, tunggu pembalasanku! Kalian akan menderita! Dan akan hidup sebagai daging busuk!"

"Perkataannya saat itu menjadi mimpi buruk yang menghantui kami setelahnya. Apalagi saat mendengar bahwa ayahnya, Luis Alejandro adalah ketua gangster berbahaya yang sangat ditakuti sekaligus seorang pembunuh berantai yang tidak segan-segan membunuh orang-orang yang berani cari masalah denganya".

"Dengar-dengar Luis Alejandro ditembak mati oleh seorang agen federal, mungkin kalian mengenalnya!" Eren dan Nifa saling pandang.

"Ah dan 1 lagi...logo dari gangster ayahnya berupa gambar kartun dengan tanduk merah di kepalanya! Namun sepak terjangnya tidak tercium para penegak hukum"

 _Dalam perjalanan menuju kantor..._

"Levi yang menembak ayah Esteban!" kata Nifa

Nifa dan Eren menyimpulkan dan membenarkan keterangan Tuan Gear kalau Robert Jeans dan Golder Sean adalah kaki tangan Esteban Alejandro, pelaku sebenarnya yang merupakan otak dari kasus pembunuhan brutal dan perampokan bank di New York. Terlihat di rekaman CCTV _Pandora Bar_ , secara samar-samar ada tattoo di leher belakang Golder Sean, si pelaku, tattoo itu sama persis dengan tattoo Jason Clark. Pada intinya Esteban Alejandro adalah tipikal orang yang pandai berdiplomat atau semacamnya sehingga orang yang mendengarkanya menjadi kagum seketika. Dia orang yang tidak mau mengotori tanganya dengan darah atau dengan hal-hal yang berbau kriminal, sehingga ia memanfaatkan banyak orang untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotornya, mengingat ayahnya Luis Alejandro adalah ketua gangster yang berbahaya, ditakuti orang-orang awam, dan bakat ayahnya menurun pada anaknya, si Esteban Alejandro. Betul bahwa Esteban telah memenuhi janjinya untuk membuat para pembully nya semasa SMA menjadi menderita dan seperti daging busuk, terbukti ayah-ayah dari para korban menjadi stress, 1 diantaranya, Andrea Sanders (ayah dari Monica Sanders) ditemukan bunuh diri, bisnis milik Peter Black (ayah dari Jordan Black) mengalami kebangkrutan, John Marley (ayah Erick Marley) dipecat dari pekerjaannya, ditambah lagi mereka harus kehilangan seorang anak yang dicintai. Patrick Cullen (ayah dari Stuart Cullen) belum bisa move on karena kehilangan anak semata wayangnya. Johnny Jack salah satu pembully terpaksa kehilangan nyawa. Gerald Gear, hanya dia satu-satunya yang beruntung, ya hanya dia. Dan ia berjanji untuk menebus kesalahanya, entah dengan cara apa.

"Kalau Levi yang menembak Luis Alejandro 2 tahun lalu?! Ehm..." Nifa berpikir.

"Nona Hanji bilang salah 1 pelaku perampok bank di New York, Jason Clark yang tewas, ia pernah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan dengan seorang target namun gagal, dan target itu bukan orang sembarangan!" kata Eren.

"Dia juga memiliki tattoo di belakang lehernya sama dengan logo gangster keluarga Alejandro, kartun dengan tanduk merah di kepala! Itu berarti dia salah 1 anak buah Esteban Alejandro" Eren dan Nifa saling memandang.

"Kalau tidak salah Levi sempat diserang oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal kan? Emm..." Nifa melihat-lihat data di tabletnya, tiba-tiba ia terkejut.

"Kondisi mayat Jason Clark, terdapat luka memar di wajahnya. Levi bilang ia sempat menendang wajah orang yang mengincarnya itu" sambung Nifa.

Jason Clark adalah salah 1 anak buah Esteban Alejandro. Dia begitu mengagumi Esteban dan bersedia menjalankan segala perintahnya. Namun naas, dia hanya jadi bonekanya Esteban, sehingga ia harus kehilangan nyawanya juga. Dan lagi-lagi Esteban tidak mau menodai tanganya. Robert Jeans yang mengeksekusinya.

"Jangan-jangan..." kata Eren.

"Target yang bukan orang sembarangan itu..." kata Nifa.

Eren yang menyetir mobil, segera memacu kecepatan mobilnya hingga 100 km/jam.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chap 1: Latin Enemy END

_Inspirated by: Criminal Minds_

 _Attack on Titan Fanfiction_

 _Original Story only created by Hajime Isayama, I only borrowed his characters. No commercial purpose, entertain only._

 ** _Title: The Profiler_**

 ** _Latin Enemy_**

 _Genre: Action, Crime, Drama, Adventure_

 _Rated: M_

 **Warning: Mengandung adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar.**

 _Enjoy the Story!_

* * *

 **Part 2**

 _Flash back on, 2 hari sebelum kematian Jason Clark..._

Malam itu, malam kamis, tepatnya pukul 12.00 dini hari, sang _Team Leader_ , Levi Ackerman masih berada di kantornya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah laporan tentang kasus yang ia dan tim nya telah selesaikan kemarin. Levi hanya sendirian di ruanganya saat itu.

 _Tak lama kemudian..._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Levi memijit pelipisnya, ia sudah cukup lelah, hampir 12 jam ia terus berhadapan dengan laptop yang dianggapnya bodoh. Berkas-berkas di mejanya ia rapikan dan ia banting. Levi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, untuk membongkar map-map di kontainer kecil minimalis 5 susun di samping meja kerjanya, ia membukanya satu persatu. Tak sengaja di sela-sela salah 1 map berisi dokumen kasus penyiksaan anak dibawah umur yang ia tangani bersama timnya setahun yang lalu, terselip sebuah foto seorang wanita berambut seleher berwarna caramel, bermata besar indah seperti madu memakai dress pink muda selutut bermotif dedaunan dengan _high heel_ berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya, di telinganya memakai giwang rose berwarna pink sesuai dengan warna dress yang ia pakai, sangat cantik dan elegan. Levi mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan foto itu diambil.

 **Backsound on: Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez – We don't Talk Anymore**

 _Hmm...kalau tidak salah ini foto sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat ulang tahunku._

 _We don't talk anymore_ _…_

 _We don't talk anymore_ _…_

 _We don't talk anymore_ _…_

 _Like we used to do_ _…_

Levi terus memandangi foto itu dan menggeser tubuhnya ke jendela, ia menikmati pemandangan kelap kelip lampu perkotaan yang indah malam itu, sambil sesekali melihat foto yang ia pegang.

 _I just heard you found the one you've been looking_ _…_

 _You've been looking for_ _…_

 _I wish I would have known that wasn't me_ _…_

Levi merenung, kemudian tersenyum, memiringkan bibirnya, menyeringai sambil tetap memandangi foto itu... "Apa kau puas sudah mendiamkanku selama setahun, hmm?! Kurasa kau menikmatinya..."

 _Don't wanna know_ _…_

 _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_ _…_

 _If he's holding onto you so tight_ _…_

 _The way I did before_ _…_

Levi menaruh foto itu kembali. Kemudian ia membereskan mejanya, men _shut down_ laptopnya, menutup dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas. Ia segera keluar dari ruanganya.

 _Ah ada yang lupa._

 _Every now and then I think you_ _…_

 _Might want me to come show up at your door_ _…_

 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_ _…_

Foto yang barusan ia pandangi, dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Lalu pergi.

 _We don't talk anymore_ _…_

 _We don't talk anymore_ _…_

 _We don't talk anymore_ _…_

 _Like we used to do_ _…_

 **Backsound off.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen dengan _Black Suburban Chevrolet_ nya, Levi merasa ada yang membututinya. Ia tetap terlihat tenang dan memasang wajah datar sama seperti biasanya, sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Selama kurang lebih setengah jam Levi berputar-putar menggitari beberapa jalan, yang sebenarnya apartemen tempat ia tinggal sudah lewat sekitar 2 km. Ia bermaksud untuk membuat orang yang mengikutinya itu bingung dan sedikit berpetualang di jalan raya yang sudah sepi. Levi mengambil sebuah _Glock Gun_ 9mm dari sakunya, menarik slide agar recoil springnya ikut tetarik mendorong peluru yang ada di dalam magazine keatas, dengan mulutnya, pistolnya ia pegang dengan tangan kananya. Hal ini ia lakukan, agar ia bisa langsung melesatkan timah panas jika dalam keadaan darurat. Pistol ia taruh di kursi penumpang sebelah kanannya, dan sebilah pisau lipat 2 buah tersedia di sakunya.

 _Si brengsek ini tidak menyerah rupanya. Baiklah!_

Levi memperhatikan orang yang mengikutinya dari jauh melalui kaca tengah di mobilnya. Orang itu menggunakan mobil _Ford New Everest_ silver. Dan memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah bangunan bekas toko alat perkakas rumah yang sudah tidak terpakai, pistol ia ambil dan dimasukkan ke dalam _pistol holster_ di pinggangnya. Levi keluar dari mobilnya dan menutup pintu mobil dengan sangat tenang, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan memutar matanya, lalu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

 _Akan kuberikan sebuah kejutan pada orang itu, aku tidak mau mengotori apartemenku._

Pria yang mengikutinya dari tadi melihat mobil Levi terparkir di depan bangunan usang itu kemudian memarkirkanya. Ia membawa pistol yang sama dengan yang digunakan Levi, memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk bersedia menembakkanya kapanpun yang ia mau, berjalan masuk ke bangunan itu menelusuri setiap sudutnya dengan mode siaga. Orang itu sudah tau kalau Levi sepertinya menyadari bahwa ia mengikutinya, namun jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang akan dia incar ini. Ia malah beranggapan Levi hanyalah agen federal bodoh yang bekerja memecahkan berbagai kasus supaya dikenal banyak orang dan dicap sebagai pahlawan. Dan akibat ketidaktahuanya akan orang yang menjadi targetnya ini, maka:

" _Buak!"_ seketika Levi muncul dari balik tembok dan menendang tangan pria itu dengan sekali tendangan, pistolnya jatuh terseret sekitar 10 meter. Levi melancarkan tendangan 360o nya ke wajah pria itu. Pria itu mencoba memukulnya berkali-kali namun Levi selalu berhasil menghindarinya, sepertinya pria ini memang pecundang yang tidak bisa berkelahi sama sekali dan percobaan pukulan yang terakhir, Levi menahan tangan pria itu, menariknya, dan membantingkanya ke lantai. Merasa belum kalah, pria itu bangkit berdiri dan melihat sebuah balok kayu bersender di dinding, ia buru-buru mengambilnya. Sementara Levi tetap memakai tangan kosong. Pria itu mencoba memukul Levi dengan balok kayu yang dia ambil, Levi berhasil menghindarinya, sekali, dua kali, bahkan tiga kali. Dan yang terakhir, balok kayu itu hampir mengenai kepala Levi, namun pria itu tertipu, balok kayunya mengenai sasaran yang salah yaitu sebuah tembok di belakang Levi sebelumnya, alhasil balok kayu itu hancur, pria ini ternyata tenaganya sangat kuat. Levi menjauhi pria itu dan berjarak sekitar 1 meter, pria itu mengejarnya, namun Levi memukul perutnya dan memukul kepalanya dengan lutunya hingga tersungkur, Levi kembali menjauh, dan kali ini Levi lengah. Tanpa ia sadari, pria itu berada di dekat pistolnya yang jatuh tadi, ia mengambilnya dan langsung menembak. Beruntung Levi dapat berlari menghindarinya dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Pria itu langsung kabur setelah gagal mengincarnya. Larinya sangat kencang, ia langsung menuju mobilnya dan memacunya dengan sangat cepat.

"Hei, tunggu!" Levi mengejarnya dan berteriak, mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaki mobil pria itu, namun pria itu sudah terlanjur jauh, hanya kaca belakangnya yang pecah terkena pelurunya, dan plat mobilnya ia tutup dengan kertas atau lakban hitam, sehingga tidak terlihat.

" _Shit!_ " Levi mengumpat.

Yah, pria itu adalah Jason Clark, yang tewas 2 hari setelahnya, dan sempat berkejar-kejaran dengan Petra. Pagi-pagi sekali Levi kembali ke kantornya dan melaporkan pada atasan dan timnya bahwa ia habis diserang seseorang tak dikenal.

 _Flashback off..._

* * *

 _Hari ke-10 penyelidikan..._

 ** _[Rumah Golder Sean]_**

"FBI!" Levi mendobrak pintu rumah Golder Sean. Tidak ada batang hidungnya sama sekali. Auruo dan Moses menelusuri tiap ruangan di rumah itu.

" _Clear!"_

" _Clear!"_

"Disini, _clear!_ " Levi yang terakhir.

Tim SFPD:

" _All clear!_ "

Tepat di sebrang rumah Golder Sean, terdapat sebuah danau kecil, Levi dan Moses bersama 2 orang _police officers_ berjalan keluar rumah, sekitar 100 meter. Terlihat seorang anak kecil menangis karena bonekanya jatuh ke danau itu. Moses tak sengaja melihatnya dan segera menghampirinya. Intinya anak kecil yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu ingin bonekanya kembali ke pelukanya. Sementara Levi yang membawa _sub machine gun_ jenis MP5 tetap bersiaga, senjata yang selalu ia gunakan saat memburu tersangka berbahaya. Jenis senjata _sub_ _machine gun_ yang digunakan pasukan elit Jerman _KSK Kommando Spezialkrafte._

"Baiklah gadis kecil, aku akan mengambilkanya untukmu!" Moses segera melepas rompi anti pelurunya dan menenggelamkan kakinya untuk mengambil boneka itu. Anak itu berterima kasih padanya dan segera berlari, sampai ia benar-benar hilang. Namun saat Moses ingin menggunakan kembali rompinya...

"Doorr...doooor...dooooor..." terdengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi dari jenis _machine gun_ , mengarah ke Moses dan 2 _police officers_. Sebelum Moses mengeluarkan pistolnya, tubuhnya telah terlanjur dihujani banyak peluru, ia tersungkur seketika, dan 2 _police officers_ berhasil selamat karena masih menggunakan rompi anti peluru dan juga bersembunyi di balik mobil polisi.

"Moses..." Levi berteriak.

Kemudian ia menembakkan _machine gun_ nya ke arah seseorang yang melakukan penembakan tiba-tiba itu, Levi berhasil mengenai tangan orang itu hingga terluka mengeluarkan darah sehingga senjatanya terjatuh. Levi berlari mendekatinya dan memukulkan senjatanya pada kepala orang itu hingga pingsan. Dan ternyata dia adalah Golder Sean. Levi membiarkan ia tergeletak sementara, lalu segera berlari menuju tubuh Moses yang tergeletak. Moses masih bernapas, tersenggal-sengal, menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Levi mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulut Moses.

"Moses! Bertahanlah! Kau akan baik-baik saja! Kau bersamaku!"

Levi segera menekan _headset_ yang menempel di telinganya sebagai sambungan HT (radio 2 arah), alat wajib agen FBI saat bertugas.

"Tolong segera kirimkan tim medis, seorang agen federal terluka parah! Aku ulangi! Tolong segera kirimkan tim medis, seorang agen federal terluka parah! Secepatnya!"

"Moses lihatlah aku!"

"Moses..."

"Moses..."

"A...ak...ti..dak bi...sa, _so...sorry_!" kata-kata terakhir dari Moses.

 _Sementara itu saat Levi sibuk memberikan motivasi bertahan hidup pada Moses..._

Muncul seorang lagi membawa _machine gun_ dengan peredam yang segera bergegas keluar dari semak-semak tempat persembunyianya menuju ke arah rumah, dan menembakkan tanpa henti rumah milik Golder Sean tersebut, alhasil semua kaca-kaca pecah berkeping-keping. Auruo beserta 3 _police officers_ sisanya, berlarian untuk mencari tempat perlindungan. Setelah sekitar 6 menit _machine gun_ itu menembaki mereka semua, akhirnya keadaan kembali sunyi.

2 _police officers_ yang tadi bersembunyi di belakang mobil polisi dipukul pundaknya dengan sebuah tongkat bisbol hingga pingsan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang, dan 3 _police officers_ yang berada di dalam rumah, masing-masing dipukul dengan 3 balok kayu oleh 3 orang. Auruo yang saat itu ingin menyusul Levi, seketika diserang dengan semacam gas tidur hingga ia menjadi setengah sadar, dan saat itu seseorang menghajarnya bertubi-tubi hingga tulang rusuknya patah. Auruo tidak bisa melawan karena ia mulai tak sadarkan diri, sehingga akhirnya dia tumbang, beruntung ia tidak mati.

Moses akhirnya tewas setelah beberapa menit berjuang melawan kesakitan akibat banyak peluru menancap di tubuhnya yang tidak menggunakan rompi anti peluru. Hampir seluruh organ-organ pentingnya terkena peluru. Levi tercekat, serasa ada yang mencekik lehernya dengan kuat, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, kepalanya pening, nafasnya tidak terkendali, ia yang biasanya tenang, menjadi seperti orang tolol yang tidak bisa melindungi rekan-rekanya dan hanya bisa meratapi kepergian salah 1 anggotanya. Sangking sedihnya, ia sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun. Ia kemudian berlari menuju ke dalam rumah, untuk melihat keadaan, namun saat ia masuk, dia terkejut melihat semuanya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Levi lalu menghampiri Auruo yang terluka parah, ia pegang lehernya, masih bernafas, ia lega. Dan melihat _police officers_ lainya, mereka hanya pingsan.

"Seorang agen federal terluka parah dan 5 _police officers_ pingsan! Aku ulangi Seorang agen federal terluka parah dan 5 _police officers_ pingsan!".

Ia melanjutkan... "1 agen federal wafat saat bertugas!" Levi berbicara lewat _headset_ HTnya dengan tatapan kosong dan suara seperti orang yang putus asa. Tak sengaja ia melihat 4 orang berlarian untuk kabur menuju ke mobil yang sudah ada seorang supir di dalamnya, Levi tidak tinggal diam, ia segera menembakkan MP5 nya ke arah mereka, 1 orang terkena di bagian lenganya, 1 orang terkena di bagian kakinya, 2 orang itu tersungkur. Dan 2 orang lainya berhasil masuk mobil dan kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi. 3 orang yang berada di mobil langsung mengambil _machine gun_ dan menembakkanya berkali-kali ke arah Levi, beruntung Levi segera berlari melompat ke dalam rumah, tiarap dan bersembunyi di bawah jendela yang tertutup tembok. Selang beberapa menit setelah mereka berhasil kabur, tim bantuan datang termasuk tim medis. 3 orang berhasil tertangkap, termasuk Golder Sean.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Suasana haru menyelimuti pemakaman Moses siang itu. Ia dimakamkan dengan hormat. Para agen FBI berkumpul di kota San Fransisco untuk menghormati sang mendiang. Sejumlah karangan bunga mengelilingi peti jenazah serta bau anyelir yang semerbak kemana-mana. Sang pendeta memulai kebaktianya dan berpidato menjelaskan tentang kematian manusia dan sebagainya. Levi berdiri di barisan paling depan tepat di samping makam, bersama anggota timnya Erd, Gunther, Nifa, dan Eren, tanpa Auruo yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Nifa tak henti-hentinya menangis di pelukan Gunther, sementara yang memeluk hanya diam murung. Erd menundukkan kepalanya, Eren sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, ia terlihat menahan kesedihan, sedangkan Levi, wajahnya pucat, dan hanya melihat makam Moses dengan tatapan kosong.

 _Sementara itu..._

Tanpa Levi dan tim nya ketahui, Petra sudah berada di Pemakaman Moses saat itu, namun di barisan tengah, tapi ia tetap dapat melihat peti jenazah beserta pendeta yang memimpin kebaktian. Ia baru saja tiba di San Fransisco 3 jam yang lalu. Saat mendengar Moses tewas, ia lantas langsung menuju ke pemakaman. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari kedua mata Petra, berkali-kali ia usap dengan tanganya, tapi terus saja keluar. Bagaimana tidak, Moses rekan 1 timnya dulu, dia adalah pria yang hangat, tidak banyak bicara, dan sangat sopan saat berbicara. Meskipun begitu dia adalah agen yang hebat, cerdas dan juga tenang dalam bertindak. Bahkan Moses adalah orang pertama yang mengingat hari ulang tahunya setahun lalu, dan langsung memberikanya ucapan beserta kado sebuah jam tangan. Mengingat hal itu, lantas air mata Petra mengalir lebih deras.

 _Tak lama kemudian...setelah 2 jam melalui prosesi pemakaman..._

Semua orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakaman Moses mulai meninggalkan pemakaman sedikit demi sedikit. Tak sengaja Petra melihat Levi yang sedang tertunduk dari sebrang tempat dirinya berdiri. Petra melihatnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, karena baru kali ini Levi terlihat kacau. Saat itu ingin sekali ia datang dan memeluknya, namun keadaan hubunganya dengan Levi, menjadikan tindakanya itu mustahil. Beberapa detik kemudian Levi berjalan cepat meninggalkan pemakaman tanpa menghiraukan teman-temanya, ia berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tanganya seperti ingin balas dendam dan segera memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Erd, Gunther, Nifa dan Eren yang masih ada di situ, hanya melihat _Team Leader_ nya berlalu. Begitu juga dengan Petra yang masih memperhatikanya dengan wajah penuh kecemasan dari kejauhan.

Petra segera berlari dengan maksud menyusul Levi, namun langkahnya terhenti seketika karena Nifa memanggil namanya.

"Petra!"

 _Petra menoleh..._

"Nifa!" mereka berpelukan, sambil menangis.

Erd, Gunther dan Eren bergantian memeluknya. Dan Levi masih tidak tahu keberadaan Petra di San Fransisco.

* * *

Golder Sean duduk di sebuah kursi, di sel bawah tanah, tahanan khusus untuk kriminal kelas kakap. Seorang sipir mengajaknya ke luar menuju ruang penyiksaan. Tubuhnya diikat pada kursi tempat ia duduk dengan rantai. Posisi kedua tanganya, berada di paha.

 _Tak lama kemudian..._

Levi datang dengan membawa sebuah tang, kain tebal dan pisau lipat yang senantiasa berada di saku celananya. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja hitam _long sleeves_ yang lenganya ia gulung dan celana hitam, pakaian berkabung. Levi memukul kepala Sean, sangat keras hingga giginya lepas, beruntung kepalanya tidak hancur.

"Katakan! Dimana Esteban Alejandro berada?" mendengar pertanyaan Levi, Sean malah tertawa. Levi langsung mengambil tang dan memotong jempol tangan kirinya.

"Aaaarrrrggggh..." teriakan Sean terdengar hingga keluar. Levi menarik rambutnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Dimana Esteban Alejandro berada?"

" _Hosh...hosh...hosh_...Agent Ackerman, huh?! Hidupmu tidak akan lama!" menyeringai. Mendengar perkataan Sean, Levi memotong jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. Sekarang Sean kehilangan 2 jarinya. Ia kembali berteriak.

"Hei bajingan! Aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu lho! Jadi...segera katakan, dimana si brengsek tua bangka itu berada?" Levi menggertak dengan wajah datar namun penuh emosi.

" _Hosh...hosh...hosh_..." nafas Sean mulai tersengal.

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Bagaimana menyaksikan...rekanmu mati di depan mata? Sementara kau hanya seperti orang tolol yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Apakah menyenangkan, huh Agent Ackerman?!", seketika itu Levi langsung memasukkan sebuah kain tebal yang ia bentuk bola, lalu memasukkanya pada mulut Sean. Levi menekanya dengan kuat seolah-olah bola kain itu dipaksa untuk ditelan. Kemudian Levi melanjutkan memotong jari tengah Sean sambil mulutnya disumpal dengan bola kain.

"Kau masih tidak mau menjawab huh?" menarik rambut Sean dengan kasar sambil menatap matanya tajam. Sean diam saja.

 _Beberapa detik kemudian..._

"Ok, kau tidak mau menjawabnya ya?!" Levi segera mengambil pisau dari sakunya dan mengasah pada tanganya.

"Kalau tidak salah kau telah mengambil penis 3 orang pria yang kau bunuh kan?!"

"Maka...kau akan merasakanya juga, brengsek!" Levi segera membuka celana pria itu namun tiba-tiba...

"Tidaaaaaakkk...tidaaaaakkkk...jangaaaan!" Sean berteriak.

"Jangan potong penisku, kumohon! Jangan! Itu sangat berharga bagiku!"

Levi menarik rambutnya lagi... "Kalau gitu segera katakan padaku!"

"Baiklah...baiklah...akan...kukatakan...akan kukatakan!"

"Esteban Alejandro berada di sebuah gedung bertingkat bertuliskan ES besar di gedungnya, di Jalan _Emerson_ , di pinggiran California. Jarak dari sini ke tempat itu sekitar 1 jam. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati jika pergi kesana, banyak anak buahnya dan semua bersenjata. Kau akan mengalami kesulitan untuk keluar hidup-hidup... _hosh...hosh...hosh_..."

 _Levi terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Sean tajam..._

"Itu yang terjadi jika orang macam kau yang pergi kesana!" Levi mendorong kepala Sean dengan kasar, lalu segera membuka pintu sel, berjalan untuk keluar meninggalkan Sean begitu saja dengan maksud menuju tempat yang Sean maksud. Namun tiba-tiba:

"Petra Ral!"

Levi menghentikan langkahnya, mendengar nama Petra disebut oleh penjahat brengsek di dalam sel.

"Pacarmu yang cantik itu akan menjadi korban Esteban selanjutnya!" mendengar perkataan Sean, Levi berbalik dan mendekati Sean lalu menarik rambutnya.

"Berani-beraninya mulut kotormu menyebutkan nama itu, huh?! Dasar bajingan!" ia memukul Sean lagi dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Cepat katakan! Atau aku potong penismu!"

"Jangan...jangan...please! Yah Esteban akan menculik Agent Ral, dan akan membunuhnya. Sejam yang lalu ia mengabariku kalau pacarmu itu berada di tengah kota setelah menghadiri pemakaman rekanmu yang mati!"

"Petra ada di sini?"

" _Yes_..."

Levi segera meninggalkan Sean seorang diri, dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Sipir! Potong penis orang itu! Dan lakukan apa yang kau suka!" kata Levi sambil berlalu. Si sipir menyeringai lebar.

"Tidaaaaakkk...jangaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!—"

* * *

 ** _[Saat di mobil]_**

"Halo Hanji, apa benar Petra sedang ada di San Fransisco sekarang?" tanya Levi.

Hanji menjawab telepon Levi dengan nada terisak. Ia habis menangis parah, karena mendengar Moses tewas. Dan yang membuatnya semakin sedih, ia tidak dapat menghadiri pemakaman Moses.

 _"Ya, Levi...oh iya, yes...yes...betul! Petra berangkat sekitar 6 jam yang lalu..."_ mengambil tisu untuk mengeluarkan ingusnya.

"Berapa kode _Suburban_ yang ia pakai di San Fransisco?"

 _Masih terisak..._

" _1254SA, memangnya ada apa Levi?"_ sebelum mendapat jawaban yang jelas, Levi langsung menutup teleponya, ia segera menyetting GPS mobilnya. Dan memacu kecepatan mobilnya sampai kecepatan maksimal.

" _Huaaaaaa..."_ Hanji menangis lagi.

* * *

Petra memacu mobilnya dengan tidak tenang. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Levi, terlebih lagi ia baru saja mengetahui kalau Levi adalah target sebenarnya dari otak kasus ini, Esteban Alejandro. Ia memutuskan untuk ke kantor SFPD, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Levi, para _police officers_ bilang 2 jam yang lalu Levi baru saja dari sini untuk melakukan interogasi sekaligus penyiksaan terhadap Golder Sean. Petra segera keluar dari kantor SFPD, GPS mobilnya tiba-tiba mengalami kerusakan, ponsel serta tabletnya ketinggalan di tasnya yang ia titipkan Nifa saat di pemakaman, karena otaknya hanya dipenuhi kekhawatirannya terhadap Levi, ia jadi lupa segalanya. Saat Petra berada di sebuah perempatan jalan yang sepi, ia melihat seorang pria tua memakai tongkat tepat di depanya seperti sedang kesusahan berjalan dengan maksud menyebrang. Petra keluar dari mobilnya dan segera membantu kakek itu, dan setelah berhasil menyebrang kakek itu mengeluarkan sebuah gas penidur yang ditaruh di botol parfum _Dolce &Gabbana_ yang sengaja ia arahkan tepat ke hidung Petra, alhasil Petra mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur pulas. Kakek itu segera membuka penyamaranya, yang ternyata adalah Robert Jeans. Ia mengikat tangan Petra ke belakang dan melakban mulutnya, lalu membawanya masuk ke mobil untuk mengajaknya ke markas besarnya. Ajaib GPS di mobil Petra kembali seperti semula.

 _Sementara itu..._

Beruntung sekitar 15 menit GPS mobil Levi menangkap sinyal keberadaan Petra yang pada akhirnya sinyal menjadi hilang sama sekali.

" _Sial!"_ Levi tetap pada kecepatan 160 km/jam.

Selang 15 menit...GPS Petra kembali memancarkan sinyal dan jarak mobil Petra hanya 1 km dari Levi. Tak lama kemudian Levi sampai di perempatan jalan yang Petra lintasi sebelumnya, ia segera keluar dari mobilnya, sayangnya ia hanya menemukan mobil yang Petra kendarai. Wajah Levi terlihat sangat kecewa dan khawatir mengetahui bahwa dia terlambat menemukan Petra, ia meremas kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia menerima telepon dari _hidden number_.

" _Halo Agent Ackerman!"_

"Siapa ini?" tanya Levi datar namun dengan nada khawatir.

" _Tak kusangka orang sepertimu ternyata mempunyai selera yang bagus. Betapa senangnya aku melihat pacarmu yang cantik itu ketakutan!"_

"Jangan coba-coba kau menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu itu atau akan kupotong kepalamu!"

" _Hahaha...kau sadis sekali ternyata"._

" _Kalau kau ingin bertemu denganya, silahkan datang ke istanaku, dalam waktu 1 jam jika kau terlambat, maka kau akan melihat tubuh Agent Ral hancur! Karena...saat ini ia berada di ketinggian 50 meter"_

" _Oh dan 1 lagi, kalau kau ingin pacarmu selamat, jangan ada bau-bau agen federal ataupun polisi di sekitar rumahku! Dan jangan membawa senjata apapun, aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu!"_ langsung menutup teleponya.

"Halo! Halo!" telepon terlanjur ditutup.

"Brengsek!"

 _Astaga, Petra kan takut ketinggian._

Levi segera berlari masuk ke mobilnya dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

Petra ketakutan setengah mati. Tubuhnya diikat di sebuah plat besi berlubang sebagai penghubung tali pengikat dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter dan ketebalan 1 cm yang dihubungkan dengan perancah bangunan besi yang dapat digerakkan dengan sebuah tombol yang tersimpan di ruang multimedia. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, air matanya mengalir tanpa henti, jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia sangat phobia ketinggian. Ia berada di gedung lantai paling atas, dan tubuhnya diletakkan di ketinggian 50 meter yang seketika akan langung mati saat dia jatuh. Banyak kendaraan melintas di bawahnya namun tidak terlalu ramai, karena tempat ini berada di pinggiran kota. Esteban yang sedang duduk menikmati vodka _Circo_ ditemani oleh 2 wanita penghibur berpakaian sexy di kantor pribadinya yang mewah, melihat Petra dari balik kaca ruanganya. Ia sangat terhibur melihat tubuh mungil Petra yang gemetaran berkeringat dingin. Sesekali ia tertawa terbahak-bahak jika membayangkan wajah musuh besarnya melihat orang yang dicintainya mati mengenaskan. 2 wanita penghibur itu asyik berbincang dengan Esteban.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Levi memarkirkan mobilnya sekitar 100 meter dari gedung itu. Ia mengendap-ngendap memperhatikanya dari kejauhan. Banyak anak buah Esteban sedang berjaga diluar dengan membawa pedang. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan bersembunyi di setiap pilar-pilar yang ada di depan markas Esteban. Ada sekitar 4 orang, yang 2 di bagian depan, 2 lagi di belakang. 2 orang di depan sedang santai sepertinya, melihat hal itu Levi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia memberikanya sebuah kejutan dari belakang, dengan menarik lehernya dan memukul tengkuknya dengan tenang tanpa menimbulkan suara, hingga pingsan. Kemudian Levi melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang yang di sebelah kiri, ia mengambil pedangnya dan memukul wajahnya dengan pedang terbalik hingga pingsan. Begitu juga 2 orang di belakang gedung, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Levi untuk menghabisinya. 4 orang tumbang. Levi membawa 2 buah pedang di tangan kanan dan kirinya yang dia ambil dari salah 2 orang dari mereka.

Kemudian Levi berjalan masuk ke dalam, tidak ada seorang pun. Gedung itu kosong, walaupun dari luar terlihat mewah, hanya terdiri dari pilar-pilar berjumlah 4, dan tangga-tangga untuk menuju ke lantai berikutnya, tidak ada lift, beruntung gedung itu bersih. Levi segera menaiki tangga dengan berlari agar ia bisa segera menuju tempat Petra berada. Dan tidak ada yang berbeda dari setiap lantai, semuanya sama, hanya pilar dan tangga. Namun saat di lantai 3, kejutan datang.

Anak buah Esteban berjumlah sekitar 10 orang tiba-tiba muncul, dan mendekati Levi perlahan dengan wajah menyeringai membawa balok kayu. Levi menatap mereka satu persatu dengan mata tajamnya sambil mundur perlahan, bersiaga dengan 2 pedangnya jika sewaktu-waktu salah 1 dari mereka menyerang.

 _Tiba-tiba..._

10 orang itu langsung menyerang bersamaan. Dan Levi langsung memutar tubuhnya 360o untuk balik menyerang mereka 1 persatu.

" _Slash!"_ 1 orang mati, kepalanya putus.

" _Slash!"_ 1 orang lagi tanganya putus.

" _Slash!"_ 2 orang sekaligus tubuhnya terbelah 2.

Darah berceceran dimana-mana, termasuk di tangan Levi, wajah, dan kemejanya.

 _Tch! Shit!_.

Sisanya...Levi memanfaatkan tubuh mereka sebagai tameng.

1 orang mencoba memukul, 1 orang Levi tarik tubuhnya, untuk melindunginya. Sehingga mereka saling memukul satu sama lain. Begitu seterusnya.

" _Brak!"_ 3 orang saling melemparkan balok yang sebenarnya diarahkan ke Levi. Tapi Levi menangkisnya dengan memanfaatkan tubuh teman mereka sendiri.

" _Slash!"_ 1 orang urat nadi di lehernya putus, Levi memotongnya dari belakang.

" _Slash! Slash! Slash!"_ 2 orang Levi cabik-cabik tubuhnya, hingga mati.

 _10 menit kemudian..._

Dan yang terakhir, terlihat tergeletak namun belum mati. Levi lalu menancapkan pedangnya ke tubuh orang itu.

" _Crattt!"_

Yup, 10 orang mati dalam waktu yang singkat.

 _Merepotkan saja, brengsek!_

Tanpa Levi ketahui, ada sekitar 20 orang anak buah Esteban bersembunyi di balik dinding-dinding di lantai 3. Saat Levi menaikki tangga menuju lantai 4, mereka semua keluar secara bersamaan dengan wajah yang sebenarnya agak ketakutan karena melihat keganasan Levi dalam membunuh 10 orang dalam waktu 10 menit tanpa luka sedikitpun. Levi berbalik dan kembali turun ke lantai 3. Anak buah Esteban yang berjumlah 20 masih memasang mode siaga dengan sebuah balok di tangan masing-masing menggitari Levi yang seorang diri. Levi menatap wajah mereka satu persatu dengan mata tajamnya, dan hanya memegang 1 pedang.

"Ternyata kalian semua pengecut ya! Beraninya main kroyok!" kata Levi.

"Ayo maju!" lanjut Levi.

 _5 orang maju..._

" _Slash! Slash! Slash!"_ Levi memotong tangan 5 orang itu sekaligus, kali ini dia melakukan gerakan _straight_ /lurus, hanya membalik-balikkan tubuhnya. Karena ia hanya memakai 1 pedang.

 _Sial! Pedangku sudah tumpul!_

Levi mengambil 2 buah balok dari salah 2 orang yang sudah mati. Ia kembali melancarkan serangan 360o nya ke 10 orang sekaligus, Levi memukulnya dengan 2 balok di tanganya hingga leher mereka patah, karena Levi mengincar tulang leher. Yap, 15 orang mati.

 _15 menit..._

 _Tinggal 5 orang lagi!_

Nafas Levi sudah mulai tersengal berlomba-lomba dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak kalah cepatnya. Ia segera mengambil 2 buah pisau dari sakunya dan melempar ke arah leher 2 diantara 5 orang tersisa yang berdiri di hadapanya.

" _Crattt!"_ tepat mengenai urat nadi, dan mati.

Sebelum 3 orang lain yang tersisa menyadarinya, Levi dengan cepatnya memukul kepala mereka dengan sebuah balok yang ia pegang dengan gerakan yang sama saat ia bertarung menggunakan 1 pedang. 3 orang itu tersungkur, beruntung mereka tidak mati. Levi memutuskan untuk tidak membunuhnya, karena ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu.

 _Lanjut ke lantai 4..._

Karena terlihat kosong, Levi meneruskan ke lantai 5, yaitu lantai terakhir. Dan di bagian atap paling atas, disitulah Petra berada. Namun saat Levi menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 5...

 _Hosh...hosh...hosh...Levi bernafas agak tersengal..._

 _Suara tepuk tangan..._

"Agent Ackerman! Kau...luar biasa sekali!" Levi berjalan mundur menuruni kembali tangga itu ke lantai 4. Levi menatap mata orang itu dengan tatapan pembunuh. Dan orang itu ternyata adalah Robert Jeans, ia hanya sendirian.

"Ternyata memang betul kau bukan orang sembarangan. Makanya si idiot Jason itu tidak mampu membunuhmu" sambil terus bertatap mata.

"Aku ingin buat perjanjian denganmu!"

"Bergabunglah dengan kami! Esteban akan membayarmu dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi, bahkan mengalahkan gajimu sebagai agen federal!"

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Oh ayolah Ackerman! Ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu. Kau akan diistimewakan oleh Esteban jika kau mau bekerja untuknya. Kau akan mendapatkan rumah mewah, mobil mewah, uang banyak, disegani banyak orang, dan tentunya wanita-wanita cantik".

Mendengar perkataan Jeans, telinga Levi menjadi panas.

"Kau itu ngomong apa? Telingaku jadi sakit mendengarnya!" kata Levi.

"Asal kau tau, aku tidak akan pernah mau bekerja dengan orang-orang kotor seperti kalian! Kalian hanya sekumpulan babi bermulut besar, berotak keledai!"

 _Jeans tertawa..._

"Begitu ya?!" Jeans mengambil tabletnya dan menunjukkan _live video_ Petra yang sedang terikat dengan wajah ketakutan. Levi melebarkan matanya.

"Bajingan!" Levi mengumpat.

"Apa kau tidak sadar hmm?! Kau sudah membuang waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk menghadapi bawahan-bawahan bodohku?!"

"Karena kau tidak mau membuat perjanjian denganku, maka kau harus melawanku disini. Dan jika dalam waktu 15 menit kau tidak berhasil melawanku, pacarmu ini akan segera mati!"

Levi memasang mode siap bertarung, mengepalkan kedua tanganya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, brengsek!" Levi menekankan kata-katanya dengan wajah tenang dan tatapan siap menerkam mangsa.

"Aku akan melayanimu dengan tangan kosong, Ackerman!"

Perkelahian mereka berlangsung sangat cepat. Memukul, menendang, menangkis, sama-sama cepat, sama-sama akurat, dan sama-sama kuat. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki kemampuan berkelahi diatas rata-rata. Dan yang paling penting, Levi dan Jeans sama-sama mantan pasukan khusus paling ditakuti di dunia. Suara gaduh mendominasi pertarungan 1 lawan 1 itu. Jeans, orang pertama yang terjatuh, sebab Levi memukul punggung atasnya dengan sikut kirinya. Stamina Levi tetap terjaga walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah banyak menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menghabisi anak buah Esteban. Perbedaan tinggi 20 cm pun tidak masalah bagi Levi.

"Ayo bangun!"

Jeans melihat Levi, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Heyaaahh..."

Jeans melancarkan pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan, dan Levi dapat menangkisnya balik. Namun kemudian, Jeans berhasil memukul wajah Levi dan menendangnya hingga Levi jatuh terduduk. Darah mengalir dari mulut Levi, lalu langsung dihapus menggunakan tanganya dan meludah.

"Tch!"

 _Jeans menyeringai..._

Levi berdiri kembali, kepala dan kedua tanganya melakukan _stretch_ siap untuk bertarung kembali.

 _5 menit..._

 _10 menit..._

Keduanya saling menendang hingga sama-sama tersungkur, karena terkena tendangan di perut, Jeans muntah darah, sementara Levi terdapat banyak luka di wajahnya, dan giginya berdarah.

 _Sial! Aku harus cepat mengalahkan si brengsek ini! Kalau tidak Petra akan..._

Levi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit, yang diingatnya hanya Petra, walaupun tubuhnya sempoyongan, ia akhirnya berhasil berdiri sempurna. Dan ternyata Jeans juga sama.

Ritme pertarungan agak melambat, karena tubuh keduanya sudah mulai tumbang.

 _12 menit..._

Jeans melingkarkan tangan kananya ke leher Levi, ia mencekiknya. Levi kesulitan bernafas selama beberapa detik.

 _13 menit..._

Levi segera menahan tangan Jeans dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Jeans tersungkur.

 _14 menit..._

Jeans tersungkur dengan posisi terlentang, dan Levi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia langsung melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke leher Jeans, dan tangan kananya di kepala Jeans. Lalu...

 _"Krak!"_

Levi mematahkan lehernya. Jeans pun akhirnya tewas. Levi segera berlari ke atap paling atas, ia harus menguatkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah lelah. Akhirnya ia menemukan Petra. Levi mengetahui bahwa besi-besi yang menopang tubuh Petra dapat digerakkan dengan mesin, sayangnya Levi tidak tahu dimana tombol-tombol tempat untuk menggerak-gerakkan besi itu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Petra yang masih tergantung, untuk memberikan sebuah pertolongan pertama/semacam dorongan psikologi. Ia naik ke dinding pembatas.

"Petra!"

Petra menoleh, dengan wajah pucat, pipinya basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir akibat ketakutanya.

"Levi...aku takut..."

"Petra dengarkan aku baik-baik, _okay_?! Tetaplah menatapku!" Petra mengangguk.

"Jangan sekalipun kau melihat kebawah! Aku ulangi, jangan sekalipun kau melihat ke bawah!"

"Kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Kau harus bisa melawan ketakutanmu itu!

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Sekarang menghadaplah ke depan, dan pejamkan matamu!" Petra menuruti perkataan Levi.

"Bayangkan kau sedang berada di taman bunga yang indah bersamaku. Kau ingat kan dulu aku sering mengajakmu ke taman _The Highline_ untuk menikmati tanaman-tanaman cantik disana".

Petra memejamkan matanya, sambil mengingat-ngingat kenangan-kenanganya bersama Levi.

"Pertama kali kita bertemu di SMA _Manhattan Bridges_ , kau adalah siswa yang tidak pernah menerima kekalahan dariku. Aku selalu rangking 1, diatasmu"

"Saat kita berpacaran dulu kita sering makan di _Eisenberg's Classic_ berdua, sering berlibur bersama ke Maldives, menjemputku saat aku pulang untuk berlibur dari training militer dan mengajakku menaiki kereta gantung di _Roosevelt Island_ , dan apakah kau masih ingat tempat pertama kali kita kencan?!"

 _Petra mulai tersenyum..._

 _Baguslah! Ia mulai tenang._

" _Brooklyn Bridge Park_!" Petra melanjutkan.

" _Yes,_ dan 1 hal lagi yang harus kau tau, Petra!"

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Aku masih mencintaimu".

"Mencintaimu, selamanya. Sampai salah 1 dari kita mati—".

Tiba-tiba Esteban muncul mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke arah Levi. Ia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Turun kau dari situ!"

Levi mengangkat kedua tanganya, dan perlahan menuruni tembok pembatas. Dan sekarang posisinya berhadapan dengan Esteban. Pistol mengarah ke kepala Levi, jaraknya hanya sekitar 1 cm.

"Levi..." Petra memanggil namanya.

"Petra, tolong tunggu sebentar lagi. Tetaplah seperti itu, _okay_?! Percayalah padaku!"

Petra mengangguk, matanya masih terpejam.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayang!"

Levi menatap Esteban dengan tatapan tajam, sambil sesekali menggerakkan matanya ke sekelilingnya, alih-alih untuk mencari ide untuk menyerang Esteban tiba-tiba.

"Lepaskan Petra! Aku sudah ada disini!"

"Kau terlambat 5 menit!"

Plat besi yang mengikat Petra tiba-tiba bergerak perlahan.

"Oh _, my God..._ Levi, _help m_ e!"

"Petra, tetaplah tenang, _okay_?! Jangan merasa takut sedikitpun, _okay_?!"

 _Beberapa detik kemudian..._

"FBI! _Put the gun down_!"

Tim Levi, tim SFPD, dan tim SWAT dengan senjata lengkap dan rompi anti peluru telah mengepung istana milik Esteban. Sekitar 5 _police officers_ gabungan telah mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Esteban, Erd salah satunya. Sementara _police officers_ yang lainya termasuk _Team_ Levi, Eren, Nifa, dan Gunther meringkus anak-anak buah Esteban yang bersembunyi dan masih hidup.

 _Yup, tepat pada waktunya teman-teman!_

Levi langsung menahan tangan Esteban, menjatuhkan senjatanya, lalu mencengkram kepalanya, dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding pembatas, hingga pingsan.

Tim SFPD menemukan ruang multimedia tempat tombol-tombol berada yang salah satunya untuk menggerakkan perancah yang menjadi penyangga besi tempat Petra diikat. Mereka lalu menurunkanya perlahan, dan melepas ikatan pada tubuh Petra. Levi menuntunya untuk turun. Kedua tangan Petra menggenggam lengan kekar Levi. Mereka berdua masih berdiri di atas tembok pembatas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Levi.

"Hmm...bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku—"

" _Oh my Gosh_ , wajahmu terluka Lev...dan banyak luka lebam..." Petra menyentuh wajah Levi dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Dan gigimu...berdarah..." Petra menggerak-gerakan gigi taring Levi yang goyang akibat pukulan. Levi menggenggam tangan Petra, dan menurunkanya.

"Kau jangan berlebihan bodoh! Ini tidak seberapa..." Petra memandangnya dengan wajah cemas. Saat itu Petra masih menggunakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam warnanya sama dengan Levi, dan sepatu _high heel_ hitam. Tiba-tiba Petra memeluk Levi dengan sangat erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu! Sangat!" katanya.

 _Erd berdehem..._ "Kalian berdua, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Mereka melepaskan pelukanya.

Levi melebarkan kedua tanganya... " _Well_ , seperti yang kau lihat..."

Akhirnya Esteban dan beberapa anak buahnya yang masih hidup berhasil diringkus oleh tim kepolisian gabungan. Mereka dijebloskan ke penjara bawah tanah, penjara untuk tempat para kriminal paling berbahaya di San Fransisco. Esteban dijatuhi hukuman mati, sedangkan anak-anak buahnya dihukum 20 tahun penjara. Bisnis-bisnis haram Esteban dibubarkan, anak-anak buahnya yang ada di lain kota, semua ditangkap tanpa terkecuali, uang-uang yang pernah ia dan anak buahnya curi diperuntukkan untuk menolong korban-korban di Suriah. Dan gedung bekas markas Esteban dibeli pemerintah untuk dibangun rumah sakit khusus penderita HIV AIDS.

 **CASE CLOSED**

* * *

 _Seminggu kemudian..._

Keadaan Auruo di rumah sakit sudah mulai membaik, sebelumnya ia berada di RS San Fransisco. Namun kemudian keluarganya meminta supaya ia dipindahkan ke New York. Ia sudah bisa berjalan walaupun masih harus menggunakan tongkat. Levi dan timnya bergantian menjaganya di rumah sakit, membawakanya makanan-makanan enak, dan bernyanyi bersama menyanyikan lagu kesukaanya.

 _Sementara itu..._

Pagi itu suara burung-burung saling bersaut-sautan satu sama lain, matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya dari jendela apartemen mewah lantai 5, rasanya hanya ingin bermalas-malasan saja di tempat tidur, tidak ingin bangkit. Entah mengapa sepertinya aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang, tanganku meraba-raba sekitar tempat aku berbaring. Merasa tidak mendapatkan sesuatu, aku membelakkan mataku.

 _Oh, dimana ini._

Petra terkejut, karena pemandangan kamar apartemenya kelihatan sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dan dia baru ingat.

 _Astaga, ini apartemen Levi. Bodohnya aku!_

Tubuhnya tidak terbalut benang sedikitpun, hanya sebuah selimut lebar dan tebal bermotif macan yang menutupinya. Ia baru ingat semalam dia dan Levi meminum sebotol _Budweiser_ bersama, dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah "permainan" di atas tempat tidur Levi. Petra bangkit duduk mencari sesosok pria berambut hitam legam, namun tidak ketemu. Tepat di sebelah ranjang berukuran besar dan empuk itu, ada sebuah kemeja lengan panjang putih yang sengaja diletakkan di atas sebuah lemari pendek minimalis berbahan jati, terlipat rapi. Petra segera meraihnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kemeja itu, panjangnya hanya sepaha. Kemudian Petra keluar kamar dan mendapati Levi yang sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur yang di ujungnya terdapat meja makan atau biasa disebut _mini bar_ , bersih, tanpa debu sedikitpun. Saat itu Levi mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam.

"Oh, hai pemalas. Sudah bangun rupanya." Levi menoleh sebentar lalu memasak lagi.

Petra memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu berjalan perlahan menduduki salah satu kursi _mini bar_. Ia meletakan kedua tanganya di dagu.

"Aku membuatkanmu sup asparagus dengan daging kepiting di dalamnya"

 _Tak lama kemudian..._

Levi meletakkan panci berisi sup asparagus yang sudah matang di meja, dan mengambil 2 buah mangkuk, lalu menuangkan sup itu hanya ke satu mangkuk yang ia maksudkan untuk Petra. Ia duduk di sebelah Petra.

"Ini, makanlah!"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Kau saja duluan. Aku masih ingin minum teh" kata Levi sambil menyeruput teh hitam favoritnya.

Petra menyendokkan sup itu ke mulutnya, tanpa sengaja kuah sup tumpah sedikit mengenai dadanya. Lalu kancing bajunya yang paling atas ia buka agar bisa ia bersihkan dan tidak menutupnya kembali. Melihat pemandangan itu, mata Levi tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Apalagi ditambah dengan kaki kanan Petra yang disilangkan keatas kaki kirinya yang membuat kemejanya tersingkap, sehingga terlihat pahanya yang putih mulus. Terbukti bahwa Petra sangat menjaga kecantikan kulitnya ditengah kesibukanya menjadi agen federal. Entah kenapa bagi Levi, Petra yang baru bangun tidur itu terlihat lebih menggoda.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Petra.

 _Levi mengalihkan tatapanya ke arah lain sambil menyeruput tehnya..._

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Kau sudah mendiamkanku selama setahun, apa kau tidak ingin minta maaf?"

"Oh tidak, bahkan sudah lewat beberapa bulan" Levi melanjutkan.

Petra terdiam, merenungi keadaanya saat itu.

"Kau tahu, betapa tersiksanya aku saat kau mendiamkan—"

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Aku minta maaf, aku terlalu egois..." Petra menghentikan makanya. Levi menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Levi menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Petra, dan menatapnya.

"Terus?!" sambil menyeruput tehnya kembali.

"Itu karena kau melupakan ulang tahunku. Kau mengingkari janjimu untuk mengajakku ke Hawaii!"

"Jadi kau mendiamkanku selama setahun lebih, hanya karena itu?"

"Hanya karena itu? Levi, kau tau tidak aku sampai menangis seminggu sekaligus tidak tidur hanya karena meratapi hal bodoh itu! Memangnya kau pikir kau saja yang tersiksa, aku juga tersiksa!"

"Dan kau tidak membicarakanya baik-baik denganku? Lalu tiba-tiba kau keluar dari tim ku tanpa memberitahuku?! Seperti anak SMA saja!"

"Dengar ya Petra, umurmu itu sudah hampir 30 tahun, tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak kecil. Terutama dalam menangani masalah seperti ini"

Mendengar perkataan Levi, Petra mengerutkan alisnya, ia ngambek.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Petra mengalihkan pandanganya ke kanan. Levi tersenyum memiringkan bibirnya ke kanan.

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Kau tahu...sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak melupakan ulang tahunmu. Tapi aku memang sengaja untuk tidak mengucapkanya. Karena aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah kejutan, kejutan yang memang aku rencanakan bukan di tanggal saat kau ulang tahun"

Petra menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku berencana untuk melamarmu waktu itu...di Hawaii"

Petra terkejut, matanya melebar, dan mulutnya ia tutup dengan tanganya. Ia langsung menatap Levi.

" _Wha...what_? Ap...apa kau serius?

"Apa kau pikir aku pernah bercanda, terutama hal yang menyangkut dirimu, hmm?!"

Entah kenapa bulir-bulir air mata langsung keluar begitu saja dari kedua mata madu yang indah itu. Petra langsung mengambil tubuh Levi, dan langsung mendekapnya erat.

" _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..._ " Petra terisak secara tiba-tiba. Pada intinya, itulah yang paling diharapkan Petra selama ini.

Levi membalas pelukanya menggenggam punggung Petra erat. Ia tersenyum.

"Berhentilah menangis, dasar bocah!"

 _Mereka masih berpelukan..._

"Lalu...apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" tanya Petra. Levi melepas pelukanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Petra dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau mau tau?" Petra mengangguk.

Levi langsung mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium bibir Petra. Sebuah _frenchkiss_ dan lumayan panas. Tangan Levi meraba setiap lekuk tubuh Petra yang "hanya" dibalut dengan kemeja putih milik Levi, sehingga kemeja itu tersingkap sedikit. Petra melepaskan ciumanya, mendorong pelan dada bidang Levi yang terbalut kaos putih lengan panjang.

"Jadi...maksudnya apa Lev..." wajah mereka masih berdekatan, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Levi langsung turun dari kursinya dan menggendong Petra dengan tangan kananya sehingga posisi kepala Petra terbalik di punggung Levi, dan Levi memegang paha atasnya. Petra terkejut.

"Levi! Turunkan aku! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Tadi malam kan kita sudah melakukanya—"

"Kita akan mandi bersama!" Levi berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ada _bathtub_ besar di dalamnya.

"Dan aku yang akan menguasai permainan!" Levi menyeringai.

"Eh?! Kyaaaaaaa—" Levi mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Petra _blushing_ setengah mati. Karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah 1 kamar mandi.

 **END**


	4. Chap 2: Sniper to the Traitors Part 1

_Inspirated by: Criminal Minds_

 _Attack on Titan Fanfiction_

 _Original Story only created by Hajime Isayama, I only borrowed his characters. No commercial purpose, entertain only._

 ** _Title: The Profiler_**

 ** _Sniper to the Traitors_**

 _Genre: Action, Crime, Drama, Adventure_

 _Rated: M_

 _Characters:_

 _Levi Ackerman and Team: Erd Ginn and Eren Jaeger_

 _Mike Zacharius and Team: Petra Ral, Nanaba, Gelgar, Henning, and Lynne_

 _Zeke Jaeger, Eren Kroeger, Hange Zoe, Mikasa Ackerman and OC_

 _Narrator: Petra Ral_

Summary: Kasus baru yang lebih menantang terjadi lagi. Kali ini melibatkan tim Mike yang harus menghadapi seorang sniper yang jejaknya sulit dilacak. Karena hal itu, tim Levi harus ikut bergabung dalam menemukan jejak pelaku. Dari kasus ini, pembunuh ayah Eren pun ikut terungkap. Siapa sebenarnya sniper yang menjadi incaran _BAU Team_? Dan apa hubunganya dengan Eren dan ayahnya? Cekidot!

 **Warning: Mengandung adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar.**

 _Beberapa nama tempat, jalan, posisi, dll hanya berdasarkan imajinasi/fiktif alias suka-suka, bukan berdasarkan kenyataan, tapi ada juga yang sesuai fakta. Dan banyak OC._

 _Enjoy the Story!_

* * *

 **Part 1**

6 bulan telah berlalu setelah kasus pembunuhan brutal dan perampokan bank dengan tersangka utama Esteban Alejandro yang akan dieksekusi mati 10 tahun ke depan. Kabar terakhir ia menjadi salah satu kelinci percobaan oleh seorang ilmuwan University of California yang sedang menjalani penelitian mengenai virus difteri. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Esteban selanjutnya aku tidak tahu. Dan sudah 7 bulan berlalu, aku bersama tim ku pindah tugas ke Chicago, karena di Chicago tim BAU _(Behavioural Analysist Unit)_ mengalami rotasi, sehingga mereka mengambil penggantinya dari New York. Mike langsung menyetujuinya karena kebetulan Chicago adalah kota kelahiranya dan sedari kecil ia sudah sangat familiar dengan kota ini. Aku yang hanya anggotanya pun juga harus mengikuti sang _team leader_ berlabuh, karena kami adalah tim dan tidak terpisahkan, begitulah semboyan kami, yang sebenarnya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam hal ini sangatlah berat. Berat karena aku harus meninggalkan hal-hal yang aku cintai di New York. Dan sudah 7 bulan juga aku tidak bertemu dengan Levi. Kami hanya saling komunikasi lewat video call dan whatsapp. Namun dalam 2 bulan terakhir ini, kami jarang berkomunikasi karena kesibukanku dalam menangani kasus penembakan oleh seorang _sniper_ yang masih menjadi misteri hingga saat ini. Levi juga mengalami hal yang serupa denganku, ia sedang berada di Las Vegas karena kasus pedofilia yang sedang ia tangani bersama timnya. Bahkan sudah 2 minggu ini kami _lost contact_.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari, hanya aku yang masih berada di kantor, tepatnya di Roosevelt Road, Illinois. Sedangkan Mike dan Nanaba sudah pulang sejam yang lalu. Karena bagiku bekerja atau di apartemen tidak ada bedanya. Aku membuka file foto-foto para korban _sniper_ itu beserta data diri mereka. Sampai saat ini korban berjumlah 4 orang, dan keempat-empatnya ditembak dari jarak kurang lebih 1 km dari gedung tinggi yang berada di sekitar TKP. Para korban random, tidak tergantung jenis kelamin, umur, ataupun profesi. Tim ku berspekulasi bahwa si _sniper_ adalah seseorang berlatar belakang militer, dan Gelgar juga mengatakan bahwa tersangka kemungkinan adalah seorang _US Marines_ (angkatan laut). _Yeah_ , Gelgar adalah seorang _sniper_ di tim ku. Ia adalah veteran prajurit elit anti teroris _Delta Force_. Bahkan ia berhasil menembak tepat sasaran sebanyak 10x dari jarak sekitar 1,5 km. Maka tidak heran dengan melihat peluru yang tertancap di dahi para korban ia sudah dapat menerka bahwa jenis senapan yang dipakai tersangka adalah jenis CheyTac M200, jenis senapan mematikan dan hanya digunakan oleh angkatan laut Amerika. Hal yang mengherankan adalah dari mana tersangka bisa mendapatkan senapan itu dengan mudah? Kemungkinan dia mencuri atau bekerja sama dengan seorang tentara yang masih aktif dan melakukan bisnis senjata illegal. Kalau dugaanku ini benar, bisa jadi ia adalah pemasok utama senapan CheyTac M200. 1 hal lagi, dia pasti memegang sebuah jabatan di kemiliteran.

 _What the hell! What a bad traitor!_

Aku sudah cukup kelelahan memikirkan dugaan-dugaan dan membuat profile mengenai si pelaku, dan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan layar _Apple_ di hadapanku untuk membuka Skype. Kebanyakan kontak teman-temanku sudah offline. Aku memandang sejenak nama seorang kontak "Damnyou" yang sudah tidak pernah aktif selama 2 bulan, _yeah_ dia adalah Levi. Dengan harapan siapa tahu ia kebetulan online, tapi ternyata harapanku hanyalah mimpi belaka. Aku menggeser cursor ke bawah dan menemukan nama ErenJaeger yang kebetulan saat itu ia sedang online. Aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ngobrol. Eren yang saat ini berada di Las Vegas bersama Levi dan yang lainya, ternyata sedang menggarap laporan yang harus ia serahkan pada Levi. Ia dan timnya telah berhasil menyelesaikan kasus pedofilia dan akan segera kembali ke New York besok. Lalu kami mengobrol sampai pagi hingga akhirnya aku tidak membalas chatnya karena aku tertidur pulas di meja pukul 05.00 pagi.

* * *

Mike Zacharius mendapat telepon bahwa terjadi penembakan lagi, seorang pria ditemukan tewas dengan jarak penembakan sama seperti sebelumnya yaitu 1 km. Kali ini waktu penembakan menjadi semakin dekat, yang biasanya 2-3 minggu sekali, ini terjadi 2 hari setelah penembakan yang terakhir/keempat. _Tim_ Mike segera bergegas ke TKP.

"Agent Zacharius, kami menemukan sebuah jaket bermerk _Parallel_ tergeletak di gedung itu!" Detective Dennis menunjuk sebuah gedung bertingkat yang merupakan apartemen minimalis berjarak 1 km dari TKP, yang diduga tempat si tersangka membidik.

" _Parallel?_ Setauku jaket ini hanya dijual di negara bagian Virginia, bukan?!" tanya Mike pada anggota timnya.

" _Yes_ kau benar. Apa jaket ini milik pelaku?" tanya Henning.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Detective Dennis singkat.

"Petra dan Gelgar, kalian pergilah ke apartemen _Louise_ , lacak jejak pelaku lewat rekaman CCTV dan interogasi para pekerja yang mungkin melihatnya. Henning dan Lynne kalian pergilah ke RS forensic kepolisian Chicago untuk melihat mayat korban. Aku dan Nanaba akan tetap berada disini!" kata Mike.

" _Okay_ bos!" semua menjawab serentak dan berpencar.

Mike membongkar-bongkar isi jaket bermerk _Parallel_ yang ditemukan kepolisian Chicago tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia, karena sebuah foto berukuran 4x6 terjatuh dari saku dalam jaket itu, yang ternyata adalah foto Eren Jaeger.

"Hei, bukankah dia, salah satu anggota dari tim Levi?" tanya Mike pada Nanaba yang langsung menyambar foto itu.

"Oh, ya benar. Namanya Eren Jaeger!" kata Nanaba.

"Jadi, apakah Eren Jaeger terlibat dalam penembakan ini?" sambung Nanaba.

 _Hening sejenak..._

"Tidak. Dia tidak terlibat. Tapi, kemungkinan dia bisa menjadi sasaran berikutnya!" kata Mike.

" _What_? Bukankah sebelumnya si tersangka membunuh korban secara random? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengincar Eren?" tanya Nanaba

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata si _sniper_ mengenal Eren Jaeger. Bahkan sangat mengenalnya, karena ia sampai menyimpan foto Eren di dalam saku jaket di dalamnya. Yang artinya foto Eren sangat penting bagi si pelaku!" kata Mike.

"Eren keluarganya? Atau siapanya?" tanya Nanaba.

"Keluarganya! _Yeah_ , si _sniper_ adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Eren! Ayahnya! Mungkin ayahnya atau saudaranya!" jelas Mike.

"Kalau tidak salah, ayah Eren adalah seorang Letnan dari kepolisian militer Chicago, dan sudah lama meninggal. Eren sama sepertimu Mike, Chicago adalah kota kelahiranya. Jadi apa mungkin saudaranya?" tanya Nanaba dengan wajah serius.

" _Probably!"_ jawab Mike singkat.

"Kali ini ia sangat ceroboh karena meninggalkan jaket dengan foto Eren di dalamnya. Apa mungkin ia sengaja meninggalkan jejak agar kita bisa menangkapnya?" Nanaba mengeluarkan analisisnya.

"Menurutku dia malah mau mempermainkan kita" kata Mike.

Nanaba lalu mengajak Mike ke tempat yang agak jauh, menghindari para polisi dan CSI yang sedang memeriksa TKP untuk berbicara serius.

"Mike, aku khawatir kalau ternyata Eren terlibat dalam penembakan ini. Bisa saja dia adalah mata-mata dari si pelaku, mengingat bahwa Eren adalah seorang agen federal yang mengetahui banyak hal kegelapan di negara ini!" kata Nanaba.

"Hei kenapa kau jadi _negative thinking_ terhadap Eren! Untuk mengetahui hal ini kita harus membawa Eren kemari dan menginterogasinya, bukan?!" kata Mike.

"Aku bukan _negative thinking_ , Mike. Tapi kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang agen federal yang mempunyai hubungan dengan kriminal?! Secara sadar atau tidak sadar Eren bisa saja dimanfaatkan untuk menggali segala informasi untuk pelaku dalam mencari korban selanjutnya. Dan jika hal itu benar terjadi, gelar Eren sebagai seorang _Special Agent_ akan dicabut secara permanen dan diberhentikan secara tidak hormat! Karir Eren seketika akan hancur" kata Nanaba.

"Itu kan kalau dia bekerja sama dengan tersangka, kalau tidak?"

"Aku bilang kan sadar atau tidak sadar. Dan nama belakangnya! Kau harus ingat itu!" jawab Nanaba.

 _Berpikir sejenak..._

"Aku akan meminta tim Levi kemari. Kita akan membentuk tim gabungan untuk menangani kasus ini!" kata Mike.

" _Yeah_ , sebaiknya begitu. Levi harus terlibat dalam penyelidikan ini!" sambung Nanaba.

 _Sementara itu..._

Petra dan Gelgar sedang melihat rekaman CCTV yang mereka dapatkan. Tidak ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan selama beberapa menit. Kamera CCTV itu terletak di lantai 12 tempat si tersangka melesatkan peluru senapanya. Selang 1 jam, seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi badan sekitar 180 cm memasuki salah satu kamar apartemen dengan nomor 280. Jika benar pria itu menembak dari kamar bernomor 280 itu, maka dugaan menembak dari jarak 1 km adalah tepat. Ia memakai pakaian yang sangat tertutup, wajahnya tertutup sama sekali dengan _cap_ yang ia pakai dan memakai kacamata hitam. Setelah penembakan terjadi, pria itu langsung keluar terburu-buru dari kamar, dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan jaket yang ia taruh di tas slempang besar yang diduga berisi senapan CheyTac nya. Petra langsung menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan siapa orang yang menginap di kamar itu.

"Namanya Zeke, nona!" kata si resepsionis, yang seorang pria.

"Zeke?! Hmm...bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu? Apa anda bisa menggambarkanya?" tanya Petra.

"Dia tinggi, mungkin hampir 2 meter. Berjanggut putih, rambutnya juga putih, memakai kacamata hitam dan sepertinya minus, topi hitam, jas hitam. _Yeah_ , hanya itu yang aku ingat nona. Ia _check out_ kemarin sore"

"Oh, jadi dia orang tua ya?!"

"Ah tidak. Dia masih muda. Mungkin sekitar 30an!"

 _Oh, itu adalah usia produktif sebagai seorang pembunuh, terutama pembunuhan yang memerlukan insting yang kuat seperti sniper!_

"Namanya hanya Zeke? Tidak ada nama belakang, gelar, atau semacamnya?" tanya Petra.

"Tidak! Dia hanya memberi tahu bahwa namanya Zeke, tanpa nama belakang. Dan maaf Nona Ral, saya tidak bertanya hal-hal mendetail mengenai dirinya, karena ia adalah pelanggan, jadi saya tidak berani bertanya hal-hal yang bersifat _privacy_ " jelas si resepsionis.

" _No problem_. Anda sudah sangat membantu tuan. Terima kasih!" Petra tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

Petra segera menghubungi Hanji saat itu juga. Hanji menemukan nama Zeke sekitar 350 orang yang ada di seluruh Amerika.

"Hanji, tolong persempit lagi. Cari orang bernama Zeke yang memiliki latar belakang militer"

" _Wow, masih 50 orang Petra sayang. Apakah tidak ada yang lebih spesifik lagi, nama belakang?"_

"Dia tidak memiliki nama belakang, Hanji. Bagaimana dengan Zeke yang ada di Chicago?"

" _Nihil! Beberapa dari Virginia, Massachussets, New York, dan lain-lain. Yang jelas Chicago tidak ada"_

"Oh, _God_!" Petra menghela nafas sambil mengusap dahinya.

" _Okay_ , aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti" Petra langsung mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

" _Ha...halo...Petra! Ya ampun, sudah dimatikan. Dasar Petra!"_ kata Hanji bergumam.

Henning dan Lynne pergi menuju laboratorium forensic milik Chicago PD. Korban yang baru ini bernama Sylvester Branch, yang merupakan seorang konglomerat pemilik perusahaan elektronik, _Electric Clear_. Kali ini si tersangka menembak seseorang yang lumayan terkenal di Amerika. Analisis mengenai pelaku menjadi sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lubang peluru tepat berada di samping kanan kepala Tuan Branch dengan kedalaman 8mm, tepat mengenai otaknya. _Well_ , tidak mengherankan karena memang pelaku ini _sniper_ terlatih yang telah memenuhi semboyan _One shot! One kill!_ Namun kali ini posisi luka berbeda dari korban-korban sebelumnya, karena terdapat _grains powder_ bertebaran di baju dan celana korban, artinya korban sedang berjalan terburu-buru saat tertembak atau bahkan berlari. Henning berpendapat bahwa Tuan Branch menyadari bahwa dia diincar, mungkin tersangka sudah mengancamnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi kenapa? Apa sebabnya? Mungkinkah persaingan bisnis? Hal itu membuahkan tanda tanya yang besar bagi Henning dan Lynne. Tuan Branch berdomilisi di _Randolph Street_ , pinggiran Kota Chicago, di sebuah rumah besar mengalahkan istana ratu Inggris, dengan peternakan seluas 12 hektar.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Mike mengumpulkan timnya dalam satu ruangan untuk memberitahukan bahwa tersangka mempunyai hubungan dengan Eren Jaeger, pengganti Petra yang telah keluar dari tim Levi, yang baru 3 hari yang lalu ia chatting denganya. Walaupun Petra belum sempat 1 tim dengan Eren, tapi ia mengenal Eren dengan baik. Maka Petra berkesimpulan bahwa Zeke mempunyai nama belakang Jaeger, Zeke Jaeger. Saat itu pula ia menghubungi Hanji dengan mode loudspeaker agar seluruh tim mendengarnya. Dan _yeah_ , tentu saja dugaanya benar. Didapatkan data-data mengenai Zeke Jaeger dengan ciri-ciri fisik sesuai dengan yang digambarkan si resepsionis di apartemen dekat TKP. Dia adalah _sniper_ dari _US Marines_ , dan telah dipensiunkan dini dari kemiliteran karena ia menderita suatu penyakit yang dinamakan kepribadian ganda ( _Multiple Personality Disorder_ ). Beberapa kali ia melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap kawan satu angkatanya saat menjadi kadet, dan juga terkadang ia melukai dirinya sendiri seperti menyileti tanganya. Ia berdomilisi di Virginia dan selalu berpindah-pindah dari 1 kota ke kota lainya. Hanji menemukan aktivitas terakhirnya, bahwa ia menginap di sebuah hotel mewah _Hilton_ bernomor 23, kali ini ia memakai identitas asli dan saat itu pula timMike langsung bergegas menuju hotel.

 _Saat penggrebekan..._

Gelgar mendobrak pintu kamar hotel, dan menelusuri seluruh ruangan yang ada di kamar nomor 23 tersebut, diikuti oleh Mike, Petra, Nanaba, Lynne, dan Henning dengan mode siaga sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke depan agar mereka dapat langsung melesatkan tembakan jika ternyata tersangka muncul tiba-tiba. Namun hasilnya nihil.

" _Clear!"_ seluruh tim Mike masing-masing berteriak, menandakan bahwa tak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Mereka lalu membongkar seluruh isi lemari, laci, tempat tidur, dan lain-lain. Resepsionis hotel bilang bahwa penghuni hotel ini belum _checkout_ , artinya Zeke sewaktu-waktu akan kembali ke kamar ini. Kali ini pula Zeke tidak memilih kamar di lantai yang tinggi, karena kamarnya terletak di lantai 2, entah apa tujuanya memilih kamar rendah seperti ini. Di laci sebelah ranjang ditemukan beberapa identitas palsu dengan foto wajah yang berbeda-beda, ada sekitar 5 KTP.

"Oh, jadi dia mempunyai banyak nama!" kata Nanaba singkat.

Petra menghubungi Hanji untuk melakukan pengecekan terhadap 5 nama palsu yang tim Mike temukan di kamar hotel. Diantara 5 identitas palsu itu, hanya yang namanya Paul Mccarthy yang terekam jejaknya. Ia pernah melakukan transaksi menggunakan Ripple dengan nilai transaksi 5,000 US Dollar, nilai itu sesuai dengan harga senapan CheyTac dan bertransaksi dengan orang yang bernama Eren Kroeger. Data menunjukkan Eren Kroeger adalah seorang Kolonel _US Army_ , di batalyon perektruitan tentara baru, Chicago.

Sebuah surat kabar dengan _headline_ mengenai penembakan oleh _sniper_ yang terjadi di New Orleans setahun lalu juga ada di laci itu. Korbanya adalah seorang marinir angkatan laut, bernama Theo Magath. Kasus itu ditangani oleh NCIS _(Naval Criminal Investigative Servic_ e), badan penegak hukum yang khusus menangani kasus para marinir angkatan laut. Namun kasus itu ditutup, karena bukti-bukti tidak cukup kuat untuk memenjarakan tersangka. Tim Mike jadi menarik kesimpulan bahwa _sniper_ yang menembak marinir itu adalah Zeke. Jadi sejauh ini korban dari Zeke menjadi 6 orang.

Gelgar memperhatikan gedung-gedung bertingkat yang ada di sekeliling hotel mewah itu dari jendela, tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah cahaya dan seseorang sedang membidik ke arahnya, kebetulan ada Lynne di sampingnya, dan sepertinya arah bidikan berpindah ke Lynne, dari lantai 21 di gedung sebelah hotel itu. Ia seketika langsung berteriak.

" _Get down!"_ Gelgar langsung menarik tubuh Lynne dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Lynne ke lantai.

 _"Jraatt!"_ tembakan gagal dan hanya mengenai jendela yang langsung meninggalkan lubang peluru. Henning, Lynne dan Gelgar yang berada di dekat jendela langsung berlindung di balik meja, sofa, dan dinding. Sementara Mike, Petra dan Nanaba yang berada di ruang berbeda langsung tiarap di balik tempat tidur, antisipasi untuk menghindari tembakan yang bisa saja mengenai mereka, karena setelahnya orang tersebut menembaki mereka bertubi-tubi dan berlangsung beberapa menit.

 _"Jraatt!"_

 _"Jraatt!"_

 _"Jraatt!"_

Terdapat banyak lubang peluru di jendela, sofa, dan kaca meja pun pecah berantakan.

Tim Mike tidak tinggal diam, mereka langsung berlari menuju gedung sebelah hotel guna meringkus si pelaku. Gelgar pun menuju lantai 22 dengan lift, dan langsung mengeluarkan senapan M110 ( _Knight's Armament_ ) miliknya untuk mencari keberadaan si _sniper_ dengan cara membidiknya. Si _sniper_ (yang diduga Zeke) langsung cepat-cepat membereskan senapanya dan segera berlari dari tempat itu karena menyadari bahwa semua tembakanya gagal total dan tidak mengenai satupun agen federal. Sesampainya di gedung tempat si _sniper_ membidik, Mike dkk tidak menemukanya. Mereka lalu berpencar menelusuri seluruh lantai di gedung itu. Seorang pria langsung berlari terburu-buru ketakutan membawa tas Holster panjang seperti tas khusus untuk menyimpan senapan, karena melihat para agen FBI bersiaga dengan pistolnya.

"FBI! _Please, stop_!" teriak Nanaba. Nanaba langsung mengejarnya diikuti Henning dan Lynne di belakangnya.

Mereka berkejar-kejaran sekitar 1 km, untuk ukuran seorang agen FBI jarak 1 km berlari masih sangat biasa. Sehingga Henning yang larinya paling kencang pun berhasil meringkus pria itu, ia mendorongnya hingga pria itu terjatuh, lalu menahan tanganya ke belakang dan menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala pria itu. Nanaba dan Lynne pun juga mengarahkan 9mm nya pada pria itu sambil menggeledahnya.

"Serahkan senjatamu!" teriak Nanaba.

"Apa-apaan ini! Aku tidak membawa senjata!" kata pria itu. Lynne lalu membongkar isi tasnya, yang ternyata adalah peralatan gambar.

"Aku ini seorang arsitek! Tolong jangan tangkap aku!" kata pria itu.

"Kalau kau seorang arsitek, kenapa kau lari setelah melihat kami?" tanya Lynne.

"A...aku...menggambar gedung yang akan dijadikan tempat porstitusi!" katanya.

"Baiklah! Ikut aku!" kata Henning dan langsung memborgol pria itu dan membawanya ke kepolisian Chicago untuk diinterogasi.

 _Beberapa detik kemudian..._

Mike dan Petra berada di lantai yang berbeda. Mereka tidak menemukan orang yang mencurigakan sama sekali.

"Gelgar! Apa kau menemukanya?" tanya Petra dari headset HT yang menempel di telinganya.

"Dia sudah pergi!" jawab Gelgar singkat. Mike juga mendengarnya. Ia terlihat kecewa.

" _Damn it!"_ Mike mengumpat.

"Si brengsek Zeke benar-benar mempermainkan kita!" lanjut Mike.

* * *

 ** _[Keesokan harinya, Kantor Federal, Illinois]_**

 _Tim_ Levi telah tiba di Chicago dengan membawa barang-barang untuk keperluan penyelidikan dan beberapa buah pakaian di dalam koper kecil, mereka langsung memasuki markastim Mike berada. Levi hanya membawa Eren dan Erd bersamanya, karena Nifa, Auruo, dan Gunther sedang menjalani training di Quantico, Virginia. Terlihat Mike, Petra, Nanaba, Gelgar, Lynne, dan Henning sudah menunggu mereka di dalam ruangan.

"Hai Lev, bagaimana kabarmu?" Mike memeluk Levi sambil menjabat tanganya, Levi membalasnya.

" _Fine!"_ jawab Levi singkat.

"Hai Erd!" sapa Lynne.

"Hai, lama tak berjumpa. Padahal dulu kau sering mengajakku ngopi bareng" kata Erd sambil memeluk Lynne. Mereka 1 angkatan di akademi FBI dulu.

Tim Levi dan timMike saling berpelukan satu sama lain secara bergantian. Eren menatap Mike dan Nanaba dengan wajah penuh keragu-raguan, karena sebelumnya ia telah diberitahu tentang orang yang bernama Zeke Jaeger. Setelah selesai saling sapa, yang terakhir Levi menghampiri Petra, mereka saling menatap sejenak, dan Levi langsung memeluknya.

" _Forgive me for not calling you very long time"_ kata Levi sembari memeluk Petra.

" _No problem"_ jawab Petra singkat.

 _Tak lama kemudian..._

Tim Levi dan tim Mike saling berargumen sekaligus menginterogasi Eren, yang sebelumnya Mike sudah menceritakan secara lantang dan jelas mengenai kronologi kasus ini. Eren menceritakan tentang ayahnya yang pernah menikah sebanyak 2x. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Zeke Jaeger, dan meyakini bahwa Zeke adalah anak pertama ayahnya dari istri yang pertama. Ayahnya, Grisha Jaeger pernah sesekali menceritakan bahwa Eren mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang seorang tentara, namun tidak menceritakanya secara detail. Ia menyatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan penembakan yang dilakukan Zeke, bahkan bertemu dengan Zeke pun tidak pernah. Mike dan Nanaba merasa lega akan hal ini, namun tetap saja Zeke memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan Grisha dan Eren. Mengingat Zeke memiliki kelainan kepribadian ganda, bisa saja sewaktu-waktu salah satu dari mereka menjadi korban penembakan selanjutnya.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Levi dan Eren pergi ke _Career Center US Army_ untuk menginterogasi orang yang bernama Eren Kroeger. Mereka pergi persama 2 perwakilan dari Polisi Militer, bernama Marco dan Pieck. Gedung _Career Center_ itu terlihat minimalis dan megah dengan jumlah lantai sekitar 30. Levi dkk masuk dengan menunjukkan badge masing-masing sebagai bukti bahwa mereka adalah badan penegak hukum yang memiliki wewenang investigasi (termasuk militer) dan memakai badge _"visitor"._ Seorang penjaga mengantar mereka ke lantai tempat ruangan Eren Kroeger berada.

 _ **[Sesampainya di ruangan Kroeger]**_

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan, kecuali Marco dan Pieck yang tetap berdiri tepat di belakang Levi dan Eren yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kroeger.

"Jadi tuan-tuan, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kroeger.

Levi meletakkan foto Zeke Jaeger yang menggunakan penyamaran sebagai Paul Mccarthy dan menunjukanya pada Kroeger.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Levi dengan wajah datarnya.

" _Yes_ , dia Paul Maccarthy. Kami sudah lama menjadi rekan bisnis"

Levi lalu menunjukkan foto wajah Zeke yang asli.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apa kau mengenalnya juga?"

 _Kroeger terlihat berkonsentrasi melihat foto itu..._

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal! Siapa dia?" kata Kroeger. Levi menjejerkan kedua foto itu.

"Asal kau tahu, 2 foto ini adalah orang yang sama. Namanya bukan Paul Mccarthy tapi Zeke Jaeger. Yang sebelah kanan ini wajah aslinya" kata Levi. Kroeger terkejut.

"Kami menemukan catatan Ripple atas nama Paul Mccarthy a.k.a Zeke, bahwa transaksi terakhirnya sebesar 5,000 US Dollar ditujukan padamu. Jadi...ada bisnis apa kau denganya?"

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Begini ya Agent Ackerman, Ripple itu dapat digunakan untuk transaksi apapun, bebas, bahkan seluruh orang di dunia sudah menggunakanya karena mudah. Bahkan jika jumlah uang yang ada di Ripple sudah melebihi target, kita dapat menjualnya ke orang lain. Lagipula Ripple itu kan—"

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Tak bisakah kau langsung menjelaskan pada intinya, bisnis apa yang sedang kau jalani?" Levi langsung memotong pembicaraan.

 _Hening sejenak..._

"Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan Agent Ackerman. Aku hanya menjual kelebihan uang kepada sesama pengguna Ripple di internet. Kebetulan Paul Maccarthy ini sering bertransaksi online, karena dia orang yang sangat sibuk dan suka berpindah-pindah. Dia adalah pengusaha retail online"

"Bukan bisnis senjata illegal kan?!" Eren langsung menyaut.

"Apa maksudmu Agent Jaeger?! Bisnis senjata illegal, apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Kroeger sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Zeke Jaeger sudah menembak 6 orang dari jarak jauh dengan menggunakan CheyTac M200. Senapan ini hanya dipakai angkatan laut, dan untuk memperolehnya pun tidak sembarangan, karena hanya orang-orang militer yang boleh membeli senjata ini dan harus langsung ke pabrik pembuatanya! Itupun tidak mudah, karena pembeli juga harus melalui beberapa perizinan ketat, dll" kata Eren dengan lantang.

"Sebentar! Ngomong-ngomong nama belakang kalian kok sama?!" kata Kroeger seperti menyindir. Eren dan Levi hanya terdiam tak berkata apa-apa.

"Agent Jaeger, apa Zeke ini saudaramu?!"

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?!" kata Levi.

"Wow, kurasa dalam hal ini kaulah yang harus merasa was-was Agent Jaeger. Si Erwin Smith bisa saja mencopot gelar _Special Agent_ mu, karena kau terkait dengan kriminal. Yah, walaupun hanya sekedar nama belakang!"

 _Eren terdiam..._

"Hei pak tua, kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenai Agent Jaeger! Kupastikan si alis tebal itu tidak akan mencopot gelar _Special Agent_ , siapapun itu khususnya tim ku!" kata Levi.

"Asal anda tau Tuan Kroeger, aku tidak merasa takut sedikitpun jika gelarku dicopot. Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah menangkap Zeke beserta orang-orang yang bekerja sama denganya. Oh maaf, atau membunuhnya!" kata Eren dengan tatapan tajam. Levi menoleh ke arahnya tanda bahwa ia sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Eren yang tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan orang memakai jaket anti peluru lengkap berjumlah sekitar 5 orang masuk ke ruangan Kroeger dan menembaki seluruh isi ruangan secara membabi buta. Levi dan Eren langsung berlindung di meja dan sofa yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka. Saat penembakan berlangsung, seseorang melemparkan asap hitam, sehingga pandangan di sekitar menjadi kabur total, tak terlihat sama sekali. Akuarium besar yang ada di dekat sofa pun tak luput dari tembakan, sehingga menjadi hancur berantakan, dan lantai menjadi basah tak karuan. Eren Kroeger dikawal oleh 3 orang di antaranya menuju keluar ruangan, ia berhasil melarikan diri. Diikuti oleh 2 orang lainya, yang langsung meninggalkan tempat itu sambil terus menembaki 1 ruangan tersebut. Levi mengeluarkan pistolnya, namun karena keadaan gelap tak terlihat, ia tidak bisa menembak. Begitu juga dengan Eren.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Sangat disayangkan, Marco dan Pieck tewas terkena peluru jenis _sub machine gun_ yang ditembakkan kelima orang tersebut, yang merupakan anak buah dari Eren Kroeger. Levi terkejut melihat mereka tewas, dan langsung mendekati tubuh mereka yang sudah tidak bernafas.

"Marco! Pieck!" teriak Levi sambil memegang urat nadi di leher mereka.

"Sial! Mereka sudah tewas!" kata Levi terbata-bata. Dadanya sangat sesak, dan berulang kali batuk.

Eren bersembunyi di balik sofa di belakang tempat mereka duduk berbincang dengan Kroeger sebelumnya.

"Bos! Anda tidak apa-apa?" teriak Eren.

"Pieck! Marco! Dimana kalian?"

"Mereka sudah tewas!" Levi berteriak dari bawah meja. Eren mendengarnya dan terkejut bukan kepalang. Tanpa Levi dan Eren ketahui ternyata Kroeger sudah meletakkan sebuah bom C4 di bawah meja yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Levi melihatnya, dan kebetulan asap hitam sudah mulai memudar, sehingga pandangan berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Eren! Cepat keluar dari tempat ini! Ada C4 disini!" Levi dan Eren langsung berlari keluar dan...

" _Duaarrr!"_

" _Blaaarrr!"_

Alhasil bom meledak, dan 1 ruangan pun hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan dinding-dinding di luar juga hancur, menandakan bahwa dahsyat sekali ledakan dari bom jenis C4 ini, walaupun tidak separah bom nuklir yang mengerikan itu. Beruntung Levi dan Eren berhasil keluar dan tidak tewas. Eren hanya menderita luka ringan, sementara Levi dahinya terkena serpihan kaca, dan ia tak sadarkan diri sebab ternyata asap hitam yang dilemparkan salah satu anak buah Kroeger berasal dari karbon monoksida. Dan Levi terlalu banyak menghirupnya, karena Levi memiliki riwayat alergi debu dan asap. Alarm di seluruh lantai gedung berbunyi, shower pendeteksi asap menyemburkan air, dan orang-orang berlarian dengan panik. Suasana gedung US _Army_ saat itu benar-benar kacau, tim _Fire Rescue_ dan tim medis bergerak cepat.

* * *

Petra terlihat panik berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, diikuti oleh seluruh tim Mike. Mereka hampir sampai di depan kamar observasi tempat Levi terbaring, dan terlihat Erd sedang menunggu bersama Eren yang sedang duduk, karena untuk sementara dokter melarang pengunjung untuk masuk sebelum dipindahkan ke kamar tetap.

"Bagaimana keadaan Levi, Erd? _Oh my God_!" tanya Petra sambil terisak. Ia memegang lengan Erd. Dan Erd menenangkanya.

"Petra, tenanglah! Dia tidak apa-apa! Jangan panik!" kata Erd.

Petra melihat Levi terbaring tak berdaya dengan masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, beserta infus yang menempel di tangan kirinya serta perban putih berukuran besar menempel di dahi kirinya, dari balik kaca jendela luar kamar observasi. Petra menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Dia terlalu banyak menghirup CO, akibat asap hitam dan bom C4 yang meledak! Tapi dia kuat, dokter saja sampai heran karena Levi alergi asap dan ditemukan kadar CO di dalam darahnya diatas 5%" kata Erd. Mendengar itu lantas air mata Petra semakin deras. Lynne yang melihatnya langsung merangkul Petra.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Eren! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mike yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Terdapat luka memar di tangan Eren, karena tanganya menghantam lantai akibat menghindari bom.

" _Yeah!_ Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Eren singkat. Marah, kesal, dendam, kecewa itulah yang dirasakan Eren saat ini. Semuanya kacau, terutama karena kriminal yang menjadi buronanya kali ini membawa nama keluarganya. Keluarga Pieck dan Marco, polisi militer yang tewas, mendapatkan santunan sepantasnya dan sebuah penghargaan.

Mike mengumpulkan seluruh tim di sebuah ruangan _Coffee Time_ di rumah sakit. Beberapa tim elit dari kepolisian Chicago berjaga di depan ruangan termasuk di ruangan tempat Levi dirawat, dengan maksud untuk mengatasi jikalau ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Misi saat ini yaitu menangkap Zeke dan Kroeger. Mike dan tim harus memutar-mutar otaknya untuk menemukan keberadaan 2 orang buronan tersebut. _Wanted poster_ dengan wajah mereka berdua tersebar di seluruh kota di Amerika, dan FBI akan memberikan _reward_ yang lumayan jika ada orang yang menemukan mereka.

 _Malam harinya..._

Levi sudah dipindahkan di kamar tetap, cukup besar, terdapat sofa dan tempat tidur penunggu di dalamnya. Masker oksigen sudah dilepas, hanya tinggal perban dan infus. Petra duduk tepat di sebelah Levi sambil memegang tanganya, ia tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Tak lama kemudian Levi membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, memperhatikan sejenak sekelilingnya dan melihat Petra yang tidur memegang tanganya. Ia menggerakkan tangan yang tergenggam itu sehingga Petra terbangun.

" _Honey_ , kau sudah sadar?" kata Petra yang kemudian memeluk Levi.

"Jadi dari tadi kau menungguiku disini?"

" _Yeah_ , oh ada Eren juga. Erd juga ada di luar"

"Hai bos!" sapa Eren yang duduk di sofa di dalam kamar.

Levi langsung beranjak duduk dan ingin mencabut infus yang menancap di tanganya.

"Lev, kau mau apa?" tanya Petra

"Mencabut infusku"

Petra menahan tangan kanan Levi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau itu belum pulih 100%, jangan dicabut, mengerti!" kata Petra.

"Aku tidak bisa diam di tempat bodoh ini, Petra. Si brengsek 2 orang itu akan kucari mereka sampai ketemu!" Levi berusaha menarik tangan kananya dari genggaman Petra. Alhasil mereka tarik-tarikan.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Lepaskan tanganku Petra!"

"Aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh. Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh. Dasar keras kepala!"

Mereka terus berdebat, dan Eren hanya menyaksikan mereka dengan raut wajah kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya Petra satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Levi kehilangan karakter aslinya yang super dingin dan super datar.

"Ehm...Nona Petra, bos, alangkah baiknya kalau—"

"Diam kau!" Levi dan Petra berteriak bersamaan. Dan perdebatan mereka terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Erd masuk ke kamar.

"Lev, ada tamu special dari jauh!" kata Erd sambil mempersilahkan seorang wanita berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi dari Levi.

" _Oh gosh_! Tamatlah riwayatku!" kata Levi.

"Mikasa!" Petra terkejut senang, dan langsung memeluknya.

"Petra! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat semakin cantik saja!"

"Really? Kau juga...hahaha"

Mikasa Ackerman, dia adalah adik Levi satu-satunya yang baru saja datang dari Berlin, Jerman. Setelah mendengar kalau Levi masuk rumah sakit, lantas Mikasa langsung berangkat ke Amerika, karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Levi, takut kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Levi. Hanya Levi satu-satunya yang ia punya saat ini, karena kedua orang tua mereka sudah lama meninggal. Mikasa adalah seorang polisi di Berlin atau _Bundespolizei/BPOL,_ dan kebetulan saat ini ia sedang bebas dari kasus.

"Hai pendek! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mikasa langsung menghampiri Levi.

"Kau ini tidak ada kerjaan ya di Berlin?!" tanya Levi sarkastik seperti biasanya.

"Apakah salah kalau seorang adik menjenguk kakaknya yang sedang sakit?!"

Mikasa lalu melihat Eren yang sedang berdiri bengong memperhatikan keluarga kecil itu sedikit berdebat. Mikasa menghampirinya, dan memperhatikan Eren dari bawah ke atas. Karena mereka tidak pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya, dan Eren baru bergabung dengan timLevi selama 1 tahun.

"Jadi kau yang membuat kakakku seperti ini?!" tanya Mikasa dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Eren.

"Mikasa!" Levi memanggil namanya lantang.

 _Hening sejenak..._

"Ehm... _yeah_ , maafkan aku nona! Aku janji akan menebusnya setelah ini!" jawab Eren dengan raut wajah murung menandakan bahwa ia harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya akibat ulah keluarganya, padahal tidak sama sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tim Mike datang bersamaan membawa beberapa cemilan, buah-buahan, dan vodka. Petra memperkenalkan Mikasa pada tim Mike, dan mereka langsung akrab. Levi bersikeras ingin meminum vodka karena ia sedikit stress tapi Petra melarangnya. Semalaman mereka semua berkumpul di rumah sakit dan melupakan kasus rumit yang sebenarnya masih menghantui mereka.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Levi sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah melalui perdebatan yang panjang dengan dokter yang merawatnya. Dan Mikasa akan menginap di apartemen Petra, ia mengambil cuti selama 2 minggu kedepan.

* * *

 _12 hari penyelidikan..._

Seseorang yang mengaku namanya Michael Golden, menelepon ke kediaman kantor federal Illinois, bahwa ia melihat seorang pria yang wajah dan postur tubuhnya sesuai dengan ciri-ciri Zeke Jaeger. Golden melihatnya di sebuah bar bernama _Barm Bar_ , yang letaknya sangat terpencil di ujung Chicago. Golden juga menjelaskan bahwa Zeke sangat sering menghabiskan waktunya di bar itu, dan hanya berkunjung diatas jam 10 malam. Mendengar hal itu, Darius Zackley selaku director FBI Illinois, Chicago, mengutus Levi, Mike, Erd, Petra, dan Nanaba untuk melakukan penyamaran ke _Barm Bar_ , dan diharapkan dari penyamaran tersebut, dapat pula diketahui keberadaan Eren Kroeger. Sementara sisanya Eren, Gelgar, Lynne, dan Henning, mereka bersiaga dari kejauhan di luar _Barm Bar_ , karena dikhawatirkan selain mengenal Eren, Zeke sudah mengenali wajah Gelgar, Henning dan Lynne sebagai agen FBI.

 _13 hari penyelidikan..._

 ** _[Barm Bar, Little Village, Chicago]_**

Suasana bar malam itu ramai seiring dengan alunan music DJ yang terus bergulir. Pengunjung berdatangan silih berganti, dan para bartender tidak henti-hentinya meracik minuman. Levi memakai setelan kemeja berwarna merah tua _long sleeves_ dan lenganya ia gulung seperti biasanya, serta celana jeans _Levi's_ hitam berharga 150 US Dollar. Tak lupa sepatu bermerk _Sketcher_ hitam melekat pada kakinya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi bar dan memesan _vodka mojito_ yaitu campuran antara _Absolut Vodka_ dengan jus lemon, daun mint, sirup lemon dan tidak lupa soda.

"Hei Mike, sebaiknya kau tidak mabuk! Karena kalau kau sampai mabuk, kita selesai!" kata Levi berbicara dari headset kecil yang berbentuk seperti _earplug_ di telinganya.

Mike yang sedang bersantai di kursi bundar pengunjung memakai jaket kulit cokelat dengan shirt hitam di dalamnya serta celana jeans biru tua dan sepatu kulit cokelat sesuai warna jaketnya ditemani oleh beberapa wanita penghibur berpakaian super mini dan seorang pria gila yang asyik menggoda para wanita, menjawabnya:

"Bukankah kau yang harus waspada Lev, aku perhatikan kau sudah meminum 2 sloki vodka, dan memesan segelas mojito. Sementara aku baru meminum 1 sloki _Jack D_!" Ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Erd yang berdiri menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja bar dekat DJ yang sedang bermain, memilih minuman anggur dengan kadar alcohol sangat kecil dan berharga tidak mahal, namun tidak menghilangkan kenikmatan yang dirasakan, _Budweiser._

"Dan kau Erd, kenapa kau malah memesan anggur? Seharusnya kau meminum _Sambuca_ atau _Glenlivet_ , tantanganya lebih terlihat!" tanya Mike.

"Entahlah! Hanya ingin yang sesederhana mungkin" jawab Erd singkat. Erd sangat santai malam itu. Ia hanya memakai t shirt putih bergambar tengkorak dan celana jeans hitam serta sepatu _boot_ hitam. Nanaba yang sedang meracik minuman, ilmu yang pernah ia dapatkan ketika kuliah yang bekerja paruh waktu menjadi seorang bartender, itu pun ikut berbicara:

" _Well, well, well_...Dasar pria! Selalu merasa bahwa dirinya yang terkuat!" kata Nanaba yang memakai kemeja putih dengan vest hitam dan rok mini, setelan pramutamu.

 _Kemana Petra! Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi!_

Levi mencari-cari sosok wanita berambut pirang jahe itu sedari tadi. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan seluruh isi bar itu.

"Hmm...sepertinya satu orang belum berbicara dari tadi!" kata Erd.

"Petra? Oh, dia sedang merapikan rambutnya di toilet. Kupastikan semua pria-pria yang ada di bar malam ini akan berlomba-lomba untuk mendekatinya! Jadi, kau jangan cemburu ya Levi!" kata Nanaba.

"Tch!" jawab Levi singkat.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Seorang wanita yang dari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan rekan-rekanya berjalan menuruni tangga lantai 2, memakai _mini dress_ merah maroon sepaha berbahan satin mahal, dengan hiasan berlian di dadanya dan terlihat lenganya yang putih mulus, dipadu dengan _high heel_ cream berhiaskan batik. Rambutnya diikat kelabang dengan pita berwarna hitam ke belakang, poni sampingnya tetap diurai, terlihat menawan. Semua mata pria-pria yang ada di bar itu memperhatikanya, termasuk Levi. Levi yang melihat tangga mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengalihkan pandanganya. Ia tetap melihat ke arah tangga, tepatnya pada wanita yang sedang berjalan menuruninya.

"Oh itu dia gadis kita!" kata Erd.

"Hei Erd, apa kau yakin dia masih gadis?!" kata Nanaba.

"Wajahnya masih seimut gadis" sambung Erd.

"Coba lihat pria terkuat di FBI itu! Dia sedang berkonsentrasi...hahaha" kata Mike yang melihat Levi tidak berkedip sedikit pun.

"Levi! Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak minum vodka!" kata Petra dengan suara keras berbicara lewat headsetnya, mengagetkan Levi dkk. Levi tersenyum tipis sembari menghela nafasnya.

"Hei, _baby_! Kenapa kau berdandan seperti itu?" tanya Levi datar.

 _Petra terdiam sejenak..._

"Ehm...me...memangnya kenapa? Ka...kau...tidak suka ya?" tanya Petra penuh rasa takut.

"Iya, aku tidak suka!" jawab Levi singkat. Mike, Erd, dan Nanaba sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak suka, karena semua laki-laki di tempat ini melirikmu! _I hate it so much, you know_!" kata Levi. Mengindikasikan bahwa Petra memang terlihat menawan sekali malam ini. Petra berdiri di dekat tangga dan melihat ke arah Levi yang sedang duduk di kursi meja bar. Ia mendekatkan kedua tanganya di depan sambil memasang wajah melas.

" _I'm sorry honey_! Apakah kau ingin aku ganti baju dan membongkar _make up_ ku?" tanya Petra.

"Tidak usah!"

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Tapi kau harus membayarnya setelah ini!"

" _Only two of us!"_ Levi berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat dari kejauhan agar rekan-rekanya yang lain tidak mendengarnya. Dan Petra mengerti maksudnya. Ia agak ngeri melihatnya, tapi juga senang.

 _1 jam kemudian, pukul 23.00 malam..._

Seorang pria bertinggi badan 180 cm memakai kemeja biru muda dan celana jeans biru tua masuk ke bar. Pertama-tama memperhatikan seluruh isi bar, dan mencari kursi bar yang kosong. Seorang pramutamu menyambutnya dengan ramah. Ia langsung menuju kursi yang hanya berjarak 2 kursi dari tempat Levi yang sedang duduk menikmati mojito.

" _Here we go now!_ Target kita sudah datang!" kata Nanaba.

Pria itu, ah tepatnya Zeke Jaeger, memesan _Jim Beam_ dan kebetulan Nanaba yang melayaninya. Petra langsung duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Zeke yang jaraknya sekitar 1 meter.

"Lakukan tugasmu, Petra! Kami akan mengawasimu!" kata Mike dari headsetnya.

 _Team_ Levi dan Mike sengaja menugaskan Petra untuk menarik perhatian Zeke. Mereka yakin Zeke akan tertarik untuk mendekati Petra, dan kemudian akan mengajaknya berbicara. Dari situlah Petra pelan-pelan mengorek semua informasi tersembunyi dari Zeke.

Petra memesan _Jack D honey_ kepada Nanaba yang sebenarnya ia kenal, namun mereka berpura-pura seperti baru bertemu satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, rencana tim pun berhasil. Zeke mulai memperhatikan Petra dan lalu memulai pembicaraan sembari meminum setengah cairan _Jack D_ _honey_ yang ada di slokinya.

 _Oh, ternyata dia pria normal! Brengsek!_

"Hai, nona!" sapa Zeke padanya. Petra membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Zeke lalu menggeser kursinya mendekati Petra, dan kali ini kursi mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Petra menyeruput _Jack D_ nya lagi.

"Sepertinya kau suka yang manis ya?" tanya Zeke.

Petra membersihkan cairan yang tertinggal di samping bibirnya.

"Ehm...tidak juga. Terkadang aku juga minum vodka" jawab Petra tertawa kecil.

"Aku Zeke, kau?"

"Sandra!" Petra menyebutkan nama samaranya.

"Sandra! Nama yang indah. Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini?!"

" _Yeah_...aku baru saja tiba dari San Fransisco 3 jam yang lalu. _Jetlag!_ Jadi aku memutuskan untuk minum sebentar"

"Oh. Lalu, dimana pacarmu? Apa dia di toilet?"

"Ah, aku kesini sendirian. Dan aku belum punya pacar" jawab Petra sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, _really_?! Aku sangat tidak percaya kalau wanita secantik dirimu belum punya pacar. Bahkan aku perhatikan dari tadi, banyak pria yang mencuri-curi pandang padamu. Pasti seleramu sangat tinggi dalam memilih pria, bukankah begitu Sandra?!"

Pembicaraan mereka semakin intens dan semakin akrab satu sama lain.

 _1 jam kemudian..._

"Hahaha...jadi apa yang kau lakukan pada pria itu Sandra?"

"Aku menendangnya dari kamar apartemenku, tepatnya dari lantai 30"

"Apa kau serius?"

" _Yeah_. Aku serius! Apa aku terlihat bercanda?!"

Zeke terkejut dengan pernyataan Petra. Menendang dari apartemen lantai 30, bukankah itu sama saja Sandra a.k.a Petra membunuh pria itu.

"Dan polisi menyatakan bahwa ia bunuh diri. Kasus ditutup! Selesai!"

"Jadi kau pernah membunuh seseorang?! Wow, itu luar biasa sekali! Berapa orang yang sudah kau bunuh?"

" _Yeah_ , hanya dia seorang. Tidak ada yang lain! _Serious_!"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Zeke? Entah mengapa aku perhatikan kau seperti punya banyak masalah dengan banyak orang?"

Petra secara sengaja menjatuhkan sendok _cake_ yang ia pesan beberapa menit yang lalu, kemudian ia turun dari kursi dan menggenggam kedua tangan Zeke. Tanpa Zeke ketahui, Petra telah menaruh sebuah penyadap di kemeja lengan kirinya. Dan Petra mengambil sendok yang terjatuh. Petra tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata maaf pada Zeke.

" _Well, yeah_. Aku akan jujur padamu Sandra!"

"Aku sudah membunuh 6 orang! Dan semuanya aku tembak dari jarak 1 km!"

Petra terkejut bukan kepalang (dalam hatinya sebenarnya tidak). Karena ia sudah mengetahui hal itu. Petra memelankan suaranya dan ia berhasil membuat Zeke sangat percaya padanya. Namun ia akan tetap waspada karena Zeke memiliki kepribadian ganda yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sewaktu-waktu.

" _What_? Ka...kau seorang _sniper_?"

" _Yeah_! Dulu aku sempat menjadi seorang angkatan laut, sebelum akhirnya 2 orang brengsek yang memegang jabatan saat itu memberhentikanku!"

Henning, Eren, dan Lynne mendengarkan dari laptop _Apple_ yang mereka letakkan di dalam _Suburban_ hitam, yang terhubung dengan penyadap yang sudah dipasang Petra di lengan kiri Zeke. Gelgar berada di langit-langit bar yang tembus ke dalam, bersiaga dengan M110 ( _Knight's Armament_ ), membidik Zeke yang tengah duduk santai berbincang dengan Petra, untuk menembaknya jika tiba-tiba Zeke bertindak hal-hal yang membahayakan Petra atau orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Levi tetap waspada memperhatikan Petra dan Zeke yang sedang asyik mengobrol, walaupun ia terlihat tenang dan datar seperti biasanya, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukanya padahal ia sudah merasa terbakar dari tadi, kalau boleh dibilang Zeke pun juga harus waspada terhadap Levi, karena bisa saja Levi tiba-tiba menghabisinya ditempat. Tapi sepertinya Zeke tidak menyadari bahwa ada pria yang duduk berjarak 3 meter yang mengawasinya. Bahkan seorang sniper hebat membidiknya sedari tadi.

"Lalu...kenapa kau berani mengaku padaku, Zeke?! Apa kau tidak takut jika aku melaporkanmu pada pihak berwajib?" tanya Petra.

"Oh, _come on_ Sandra. Aku pun juga bisa melaporkanmu, bukan?! Kita sama-sama pembunuh!"

 _Petra mengangguk, ia terdiam sejenak..._

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau membunuh mereka semua?"

Zeke tersenyum, seperti tiada penyesalan di benaknya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bosan! Kecuali orang pertama dan yang terakhir yang aku tembak, mereka berdua sudah membuat masalah denganku. Yang lainya, aku hanya iseng! Sekaligus untuk menggertak para agen federal bodoh yang tidak mampu menangkapku!"

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Huh! Bodoh sekali mereka itu!"

"Dan buruknya lagi aku punya seorang adik yang bekerja sebagai agen federal! _Yeah_ , walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu denganya"

 _Sejujurnya kaulah yang bodoh! Dasar lemah! Seandainya kau membunuh dengan mengajak mereka berkelahi terlebih dahulu! Nyalimu pasti tidak ada, Zeke Jaeger!_

" _Yeah_! Aku juga benci agen FBI! Polisi, CIA, Interpol, DEA, dan semacamnya!" kata Petra sambil memainkan poni sampingnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm...siapa orang pertama yang kau bunuh?" tanya Petra lagi.

"Dia hanya pelatih sniperku dulu saat aku masih di _US Marines_!"

"Lalu...yang terakhir?"

"Dia hanyalah _businessman_ brengsek yang mengambil alih tender yang harusnya aku dapatkan!"

"Dan adikmu? Apa akhirnya kau bertemu denganya?"

 _Zeke terdiam..._

"Atau, jangan-jangan kau tidak berani menampakkan wajahmu di depanya atas semua ulahmu?!"

Zeke terlihat bingung. Entah mengapa penyakitnya sepertinya mulai kambuh. Kebencian di dalam hatinya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, mungkin akibat pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum.

"Zeke! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Yeah_ , aku tidak apa-apa!" tanpa menatap Petra. Ia terlihat melihat ke bawah sambil kebingungan. Namun Petra tetap melemparkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Jenis senapan apa yang kau pakai untuk membunuh?"

"CheyTac M200!"

"Darimana kau mendapatkanya?"

"Seorang colonel _US Army_ yang tinggal di _High Voltage Island!_

"Siapa nama colonel itu?"

"Eren Kroeger!"

 _Tak lama kemudian..._

"Sandra! Entah kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti sedang menginterogasi seseorang! Jujur saja aku jadi sangat membencimu dan arah pembicaraan kita! Dan kebetulan saat ini aku sedang ingin membunuh seseorang!"

Tiba-tiba Zeke mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya. Namun sebelum ia menyerang Petra, Levi sudah meletakkan tanganya pada leher Zeke sebelah kanan, dengan sebuah pisau yang hampir menusuknya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukanya, brengsek!" kata Levi dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat Zeke terpaku sedikit takut.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...tolooooooooong!" seorang wanita berteriak histeris tepat berdiri di dekat meja bar tempat Zeke duduk, karena melihat Levi seperti ingin memotong leher Zeke. Hal ini membuat Levi kurang berkonsentrasi, sehingga Zeke memanfaatkan keadaan itu. Ia langsung menahan tangan Levi yang memegang pisau dan menjatuhkanya. Zeke langsung berbalik, mengarahkan pisaunya pada Levi yang sekarang hanya memakai tangan kosong. Levi menghindarinya, dan berulang kali Zeke mengayunkan pisaunya untuk mengenai Levi, tapi tak satupun berhasil mengenainya. Perkelahian pun berlanjut. Petra yang melihat perkelahian antara Levi dan Zeke pun terlihat panik, lantas ia berdiri dari kursinya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chap 2: Sniper to the Traitors END

_Inspirated by: Criminal Minds_

 _Attack on Titan Fanfiction_

 _Original Story only created by Hajime Isayama, I only borrowed his characters. No commercial purpose, entertain only._

 ** _Title: The Profiler_**

 ** _Sniper to the Traitors_**

 _Genre: Action, Crime, Drama, Adventure_

 _Rated: M_

 **Warning: Mengandung adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar.**

 _Enjoy the Story!_

* * *

 **Part 2**

 _2 menit..._

Levi berhasil menahan tangan Zeke dan menjatuhkan pisaunya, lalu memukul wajahnya, dan menendangnya berulang-ulang kali dengan gerakan super cepatnya, mulai dari perut, dada, dan wajah hingga Zeke terbanting ke lantai. Gelgar yang membidik sedari tadi terlihat bingung mengarahkan senapanya, berkali-kali ia mengatur teropongnya, bidikanya berubah-ubah, Petra menyuruh orang-orang yang berkerumun untuk segera menjauh, karena ia tahu Gelgar sewaktu-waktu akan menembak dari atas. Sebenarnya Levi bisa menghabisi Zeke saat itu juga dengan pisau yang tersimpan di sakunya, namun ia menahanya agar Zeke bisa ditangkap hidup-hidup. Saat Zeke beranjak berdiri, Nanaba yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Levi dan Zeke, langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Zeke dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti, diikuti oleh Erd dan Mike yang langsung mendekati Zeke seketika dengan pistolnya. Zeke berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Levi, sementara posisi Nanaba di samping kirinya beberapa senti, Mike dan Erd berada di belakangnya. Petra langsung berlari mendekati Levi, saat ini mereka berdiri bersebelahan.

Zeke langsung merampas pistol Nanaba yang lengah dan mengarahkanya pada Levi dan Petra yang tanpa pistol, namun sebelum ia menekan pelatuknya, Gelgar langsung melesatkan senapanya tepat ke kaki Zeke yang sebelah kanan alhasil Zeke terjatuh bersama pistolnya.

"Zeke Jaeger! Kau ditahan atas pembunuhan 4 warga sipil, 1 marinir, dan seorang pengusaha elektronik serta kepemilikan senjata illegal, dan percobaan pembunuhan dengan pistol! Kau berhak untuk diam. Semua yang kau katakan akan dapat digunakan di pengadilan, dan kau berhak untuk memanggil pengacara!" kata Mike.

Petra telah berhasil memperdaya Zeke dan mendapatkan alamat markas besar dari Eren Kroeger yang berada di _High Voltage Island_ , letaknya berjarak 1 km dari Pelabuhan _Horison_. Seperti kata pepatah, pria hanya dapat dilumpuhkan dengan 3 hal, yaitu harta, tahta, dan wanita. Entahlah kalau Levi, mungkin dia sedikit berbeda. Ia sama sekali tak perduli dengan harta apalagi tahta, bahkan menjadi seorang _Chief of Supervisory Special Agent_ pun bukan keinginanya. Kalau wanita, ia sudah menemukanya dan ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya dengan wanitanya itu, yang sudah dapat ditebak siapa dia.

Keesokan harinya, Kepolisian Chicago langsung menuju ke penginapan Zeke untuk mengambil barang bukti berupa senapan CheyTac M200 berjumlah 2 buah. Rekaman dari penyadap di lengan kiri Zeke pun diambil untuk dijadikan barang bukti kedua.

 ** _[Penjara Chicago Police Department, Military Police, Illinois]_**

Zeke berada di sel khusus untuk kriminal yang berasal dari kalangan militer. Kaki kananya yang tertembak sudah dibalut. Ia hanya duduk di lantai selnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, memakai seragam narapidana. Tak lama kemudian Eren masuk untuk berbincang denganya. Sebenarnya bukan suatu kewajiban untuk menginterogasi ulang Zeke, karena bukti-bukti sudah sangat jelas dan keberadaan Eren Kroeger pun juga sudah diketahui. Eren hanya ingin bertanya pada Zeke, mengapa? Mengapa ia melakukan semua ini?!.

Eren memasuki sel tempat Zeke ditahan, perlahan tapi pasti. Zeke yang menundukkan kepalanya langsung melihat Eren yang masuk dan mereka akhirnya saling menatap satu sama lain. Zeke tersenyum sinis. Eren lalu mengambil sebuah kursi yang telah diambilkan sipir untuknya, dan ia taruh tepat di hadapan Zeke. Mereka sama-sama duduk berhadapan sekarang.

"Apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Eren sambil melihat kaki kanan Zeke yang terbalut perban putih akibat tembakan Gelgar.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu adik kecil?! Jangan sok peduli!" kata Zeke datar.

"Peduli? Jadi pertanyaanku barusan, kau anggap sebagai pertanyaan karena peduli?!"

"Kau salah besar! Jujur saja aku ingin menembak kepalamu sekarang!" kata Eren dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam.

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukanya?"

"Itu karena bosku melarangku!"

 _Hening sejenak..._

"Kenapa kau melakukanya Zeke?"

"Melakukan apa?" sambil nyengir sinis

"Kau jangan main-main! Kau sudah menghilangan 6 nyawa orang! Dan buruknya lagi, kau membawa nama ayah!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut karena kau juga memiliki marga yang sama denganku, huh?! Kau takut dipecat dari FBI?"

Eren langsung memukul wajah Zeke dengan penuh emosi, lalu mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Kau sudah mempermalukan nama ayah di mata kepolisian! Dan kau! Beraninya kau bekerja sama dengan orang yang sudah membunuh ayah! Brengsek kau!" Eren memukul Zeke lagi dan kali ini pukulanya lebih keras, sehingga bibir Zeke berdarah. Tak ada perlawanan dari Zeke. Eren lalu mendorong tubuh Zeke kasar, ia melepaskan cengkramanya. Kali ini Eren berdiri menutup mulutnya menandakan bahwa ia sudah terbawa emosi dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Asal kau tahu Eren! Seandainya rekan-rekanmu tidak menangkapku, Eren Kroeger sudah pasti mati di tanganku! Itulah rencana intiku!"

Eren langsung mengambil 9mm dari sakunya dan mengarahkanya pada Zeke. Ia ingin sekali menembak Zeke saat itu.

"Silahkan tembak aku! Ayo, tunggu apa lagi!"

Eren tetap mengarahkan pistolnya pada Zeke, tapi ia tidak bisa menembak.

"Aku ini sama sepertimu Eren. Kita sama-sama sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua. Ayah kita mati dibunuh oleh seorang tentara! Dan apa yang dikerjakan para penegak hukum, huh?! Tidak ada!"

"Bahkan salah satu agen FBI terlibat dalam pembunuhan ayah! Bukankah itu lebih memalukan lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa agen FBI yang kau maksud?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya! Yang jelas dia tidak 1 tim denganmu!"

"Kalau kau mengetahuinya, katakan siapa dia?" Eren menurunkan pistolnya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri saat kau sampai di _High Voltage Island_! Di sana tempat berkumpulnya para pengkhianat yang pandai bermain drama!"

" _Yeah_! Termasuk dirimu!" kata Eren.

 _Zeke terdiam..._

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkanya pada kami, huh?" tanya Eren.

"Memangnya aku ini siapa?! Aku ini hanya seorang angkatan laut yang sudah dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat! Badan penegak hukum mana yang percaya dengan laporan seseorang seperti itu?"

"Jadi kau menggertak kami dengan membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa?"

" _Yes_! Dan hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar polisi militer dan FBI bertindak, bukan?! Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku Eren! Karena ulahku, pembunuh ayah juga terungkap!"

"FBI dan polisi militer juga sudah tau sejak lama kalau Eren Kroeger lah yang membunuh ayah!"

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak bertindak cepat?" tanya Zeke sambil melebarkan kedua tanganya.

"Bukti-bukti tidak cukup kuat untuk menangkapnya! Kami tidak bekerja seenaknya seperti dirimu, Zeke! Apalagi sampai membunuh warga sipil yang sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam kasus ini!"

 _Zeke terdiam..._

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan keluarga dari orang-orang yang kau tembak itu, hah?! Pernahkah kau berpikir panjang tentang itu? Bagaimana jika kau ada di posisi mereka?!"

"Dan saat kami mendekati titik final untuk memenjarakan Kroeger, kau datang dan mengacaukan semuanya!"

 _Yeah_ , seperti perkataan Eren bahwa FBI dan kepolisian Chicago telah mengetahui kejahatan Eren Kroeger sejak terbunuhnya Grisha 4 tahun lalu. Grisha Jaeger dibunuh dengan ditembak tepat di jantungnya oleh Eren Kroeger. Bukti berupa pistol yang dipakai Eren Kroeger untuk menembak Grisha, sengaja disembunyikan. Walaupun begitu, kecurigaan polisi militer terhadap Eren Kroeger terus berlanjut hingga 4 tahun lamanya, tanpa ada bukti autentik untuk menjeratnya. Dan akhirnya ditemukanlah pistol yang dipakai Kroeger untuk menembak Grisha di sebuah kotak rahasia yang berada di ruangan Kroeger oleh polisi militer. Namun saat itu polisi militer tidak langsung menangkapnya, karena Kroeger sedang ada misi penting di Mesir. 4 tahun kemudian bersamaan dengan kasus Zeke Jaeger, ditemukan bukti lainya berupa video transaksi senjata illegal Eren Kroeger yang disimpan Grisha. FBI dan Chicago PD menduga bahwa Eren Kroeger tidak membunuh Grisha sendirian, namun ada beberapa orang yang terlibat sekaligus dalam bisnis senjata illegal.

Saat ini FBI bersama Chicago PD dan polisi militer sedang berdiskusi untuk menyusun rencana dalam melakukan penggrebekan ke _High Voltage Island_ , mengingat Eren Kroeger memiliki anak buah terlatih.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara denganmu, Zeke! Semoga kau suka tempat ini!" kata Eren sambil menutup pintu sel dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Zeke. Sementara Zeke di dalam sel hanya melihat Eren dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya dan mulai melukai tanganya. Ia berteriak menahan sakit, namun sipir membiarkanya.

* * *

Semua tim elit dari Chicago PD, tim SWAT, FBI, dan seluruh penembak jitu dikerahkan dalam penggrebekan Eren Kroeger. _Team_ Levi dan Mike sudah bersiap-siap memakai jaket anti pelurunya, Levi menyuruh timnya, Erd dan Eren untuk menggunakan _sub machine gun_ MP5 seperti biasa saat memburu tersangka berbahaya, tak lupa _Gun Glock_ 9mm sebanyak 2 buah tersedia di pistol _holster_ masing-masing, guna berjaga-jaga jika peluru tiba-tiba habis. Gelgar memasukan M110 ( _Knight's Armament_ ) ke dalam tas hitamnya yang agak lonjong, sementara Mike dan yang lainya tetap memakai 9mm, kecuali Petra yang memakai MP5 seperti tim Levi.

 ** _[Pelabuhan Horison, High Voltage Port]_**

Untuk sampai ke _High Voltage Island_ , tim kepolisian gabungan harus melewati jembatan panjang sepanjang 1 km yang menjadi penghubung antara Pelabuhan _Horison_ dengan _High Voltage Island_. Mereka menggunakan truk pasukan SWAT dan mobil _Chevrolet Black Suburban_ tanpa menyalakan lampu alarm mobil. Di _High Voltage Island_ , hanya ada satu bangunan besar, gelap, dan banyak terdapat barang-barang bekas seperti besi, baja, kayu, dll di luar, sangat terlihat jelas kalau bangunan besar ini adalah gudang untuk menyimpan barang-barang illegal, mengingat tempatnya tersembunyi dan banyak terdapat pilar-pilar beton. Pulau dan bangunan besar ini sudah pasti adalah milik Eren Kroeger pribadi, ternyata selain pandai menipu semua orang, ia juga pandai menginvestasikan uang haramnya. Tim SWAT, tim Chicago PD termasuk polisi militer, dan FBI dibagi menjadi 3 tim, masing-masing 10 orang dalam 1 tim, menelusuri lantai 1, 2, dan 3 arah selatan, karena gudang ini hanya terdiri dari 3 lantai, namun sangat panjang lurus ke belakang dan banyak terdapat ruangan-ruangan berukuran kecil hingga besar, bahkan jika tidak ingat tata letak ruangan, bisa saja salah masuk.

Gelgar dan 3 orang sniper berada di atap beton bersiaga dengan senapanya masing-masing yang mengarah ke dalam bangunan, melalui jendela yang dibuat agar matahari tembus ke dalam dan menimbulkan efek rumah kaca. Masing-masing tim berpencar bersiaga sambil memeriksa semua ruangan, dan tak disangka-sangka salah satu ruangan lantai 3 yang sangat besar, ditemukan banyak senapan CheyTac M200 yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Namun tak ada seorangpun ditemukan dalam gudang itu, kosong, hening, padahal tim SWAT, Chicago PD, dan FBI sudah berpencar ke seluruh tempat, FBI yang menjadi penentu segalanya dari operasi ini, dengan Mike dan Levi sebagai pemberi perintah untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Mereka berdua menduga operasi mereka sudah bocor, kemungkinan Zeke lah yang memberi tahu, atau ada mata-mata dari pihak orang dalam yaitu FBI sendiri.

"Tetap waspada teman-teman! Jangan lengah!" kata Levi berbicara dari headsetnya, dan semua tim mendengarnya melalui headset masing-masing. Ia bersama Petra dan Eren berada di lantai 3.

" _Roger!"_ jawab mereka serentak.

"Sial! Sepertinya mereka sedang persiapan untuk menyambut kita!" sambung Levi lagi.

" _Yeah_ , sepertinya begitu!" kata Mike.

Sesuai dugaan Levi dan Mike, keheningan cuma-cuma itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba 10 orang anak buah Eren Kroeger muncul dengan _sub machine gun_ di tangan masing-masing entah dari arah mana, langsung menembaki tim kepolisian gabungan tanpa henti yang berada di lantai 2, tempat Mike dan Lynne beserta tim berada, beberapa muncul dari atas dengan menggunakan tali dan memegang sebilah pisau di lantai 1 sekitar 10 orang pula, langsung memotong leher beberapa orang SWAT dan Chicago PD dari belakang, alhasil beberapa orang tewas karena nadi yang terpotong. Erd dan Nanaba yang berada di lantai 1 pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka saling menembak dengan anak buah Eren Kroeger satu sama lain, beberapa juga tewas dari pihak Kroeger karena tembakan tepat yang dilesatkan Erd dan Nanaba. Di lantai 1, 6 orang pasukan SWAT dan Chicago PD tewas. Erd berhasil menembak 2 orang, Nanaba 2 orang, dan 2 orang SWAT menembak masing-masing 2 orang. Tinggal 2 orang yang masih hidup, mereka memainkan pisau mereka di depan Erd dan Nanaba.

"Oh, jadi mau bertarung dengan pisau rupanya!" kata Erd.

 _Menatap Nanaba yang ada di samping kanannya..._

"Nanaba! Kau siap?!" tanya Erd.

"Yup!"

Sebagai seorang agen FBI, bertarung _one on one_ seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sulit, maka dari itu walaupun anak buah Kroeger juga terlatih, Erd dan Nanaba berhasil menghabisi mereka dalam waktu 15 menit. Berbeda dengan Levi, Erd dan Nanaba tidak membunuh anak buah Kroeger, hanya membuat mereka pingsan. Erd dan Nanaba serta anggota kepolisian langsung mendekati anggota SWAT dan Chicago PD yang tewas untuk mengecek mereka siapa tahu masih hidup. Tapi ternyata hasilnya nihil, semua tewas yang membuat Erd dkk kecewa berat. 2 orang yang berhasil dilumpuhkan Erd dan Nanaba langsung diborgol.

 ** _[Lantai 2, Mike dan tim]_**

Mike dan Henning saling tembak-menembak dengan beberapa anak buah Kroeger, sesekali mereka bersembunyi di balik wadah kayu yang sudah dibentuk kubus, lalu menembak lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya Mike berhasil melumpuhkan 2 orang dengan 1 tembakan tepat di jantung masing-masing. Apa yang terjadi dengan Mike juga terjadi pada Henning yang berhasil menembak 3 orang sekaligus setelah sebelumnya beradu sengit dengan pistol masing-masing.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Mike lengah, dan tanpa sengaja sebuah timah panas tertancap di lengan kananya yang mendekati dada, ia kesakitan dan bersembunyi di balik container besar, lalu Henning yang tadi sedang disibukkan dengan tikus-tikus Kroeger melihat Mike yang sedang kesakitan, ia kemudian mendekati Mike dengan maksud menolongnya.

"Mike, kau terluka!" kata Henning sambil ingin mengeluarkan peluru dan merobek kain kemejanya untuk mengelap darah Mike.

"Henning! Cepat bereskan mereka yang tersisa!"

"Tapi aku harus mengobati—"

"Aku bilang cepat! Tinggalkan aku di sini! Misi kita belum selesai!" teriak Mike.

 _Diam sejenak..._

"Ba...baiklah!" Henning langsung meninggalkan Mike seorang diri dengan sangat terpaksa, dan mulai berperang kembali.

Mike melepas jaket anti pelurunya sambil menahan sakit, ia menggigitnya dan membuka shirt yang ia kenakan sehingga ia bisa bebas mengeluarkan peluru di dalam lenganya, ia cabut dengan sebuah tang kecil yang ia bawa di sakunya dan berteriak kesakitan. Namun suaranya tertahan oleh jaket anti peluru yang ia gigit sehingga teriakanya tidak terdengar keras.

 ** _[Lantai 3, Levi dan tim]_**

Sementara itu Levi menelusuri bagian depan dan Eren di tengah bersama beberapa anggota SWAT. Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di belakang Levi, berjalan perlahan mendekati Levi sambil membawa kapak dan langsung mengarahkanya pada Levi. Tapi Levi tidak selemah itu, ia tahu kalau ada seekor tikus di belakangnya dan langsung menahan kapak orang itu dengan MP5 nya, lalu menendangnya dan menjatuhkan kapaknya hingga terseret beberapa cm. Dan tentu saja orang yang merupakan anak buah Kroeger itu bernasib sial, karena setelahnya wajahnya terkena tendangan 360o yang dilesatkan Levi. Namun seorang lagi muncul dari belakang Levi yang tadinya adalah depan Levi, karena ia harus berbalik untuk menghadapi orang pertama yang muncul. Orang itu menembakkan _sub machine gun_ nya dan Levi berhasil menghindar menjatuhkan MP5 nya lalu mendirikan tubuh anak buah Kroeger yang pertama, dan Levi berlindung di balik tubuhnya, sehingga ialah yang tertembak berkali-kali hingga tewas. Levi dengan sigap langsung mengambil kapak yang tak jauh dari kakinya dan melemparkan pada orang yang membawa _sub machine gun_ itu, tepat mengenai dadanya dan tewas. Wajah dan kemejanya terkena percikan darah anak buah Kroeger yang tewas tertembak. Tak berhenti di situ 2 orang muncul lagi dari depan Levi membawa kapak, dan saat Levi ingin mengambil MP5 nya, mereka ingin mengarahkan kapaknya pada Levi, namun Eren yang sedari tadi mengikuti Levi, melihatnya dan langsung menembak dengan MP5 nya berkali-kali tepat mengenai tubuh 2 orang itu dan tewas. Levi langsung menengok ke belakang, menatap Eren.

" _Good job_ , Eren!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa bos?!"

" _Yeah!_ "

"Kau lihat Petra?" tanya Levi.

"Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya bos" perkataan Eren membuat Levi terburu-buru untuk berjalan menelusuri bagian belakang yang belum ia lewati sama sekali.

Petra berpisah seorang diri dari Levi dan anggota tim lainya. Ia berjalan menelusuri semua ruangan yang tersisa di bagian belakang sekali sambil bersiaga dengan MP5 nya. Seseorang tiba-tiba melompat dari atas dan mendarat tepat di belakang Petra. Petra lalu berbalik dan menembak orang itu berkali-kali dengan MP5 nya hingga tewas. Seseorang lagi muncul dan memberi kejutan berupa tembakan 2x pada Petra yang gagal mengenainya, karena Petra berlari dan berlindung di balik tumpukan container. Petra lalu keluar dari tempat berlindungnya dan langsung menembak kepala orang yang memberinya kejutan itu berkali-kali. Dan berakhirlah hidupnya. Seseorang muncul lagi dengan membawa kampak di belakang Petra, dan ketika ia ingin mengayunkanya ke arah Petra, tembakan bertubi-tubi dari samping membuatnya tewas seketika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Levi pada Petra.

" _Yeah, thanks"_

"Kenapa kau melanggar perintahku? Aku kan selalu bilang padamu Petra, jangan pernah jauh-jauh lebih dari 2 langkah dariku!"

"Levi, kau kan bukan _team leader_ ku lagi sekarang"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku juga tidak peduli! Aku bukan orang lemah Levi!" balas Petra.

"Ini bukan masalah kuat atau lemah, ini—"

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 orang jangkung memakai seragam tentara, tertulis di seragamnya masing-masing Reiner dan Bertholdt, tentara yang membelot dan sepertinya ingin mengajak Levi berkelahi. Petra langsung menodongkan MP5nya ke arah 2 orang itu, tapi Levi menahanya, karena Levi cukup sportif.

"Petra, pergilah ke tempat yang aman! Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka!"

"Tapi—Levi—" wajah Petra terlihat khawatir.

"Percayalah padaku!" ucap Levi. Petra menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Levi berhadapan dengan Reiner dan Bertholdt. Perkelahian mereka bertiga 2 melawan 1 sudah berlangsung selama 10 menit. Pada awalnya Levi sedikit kwalahan melawan mereka berdua, namun lama-kelamaan ia dapat mengikuti irama pertarungan dan mengetahui kelemahan mereka. Kali ini Levi memakai 2 buah pedang berukuran sedang yang ia pegang masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Ia melepas jaket anti pelurunya saat mulai bertarung karena sudah robek parah akibat sayatan pedang tajam. Levi melakukan kuda-kuda dengan tangan yang memegang pedang di depan. Perkelahian berlanjut, Reiner dan Bertholdt maju bersamaan dengan menggunakan 2 pedang masing-masing, berusaha menyerang Levi namun Levi selalu berhasil menghindar. Ia lalu merobek-robek baju Reiner dengan kedua pedangnya lalu menendangnya hingga tersungkur, tak lama kemudian Bertholdt datang menyerang dari belakang, Levi berhasil menundukkan kepalanya, menghindar dan dengan gerakan cepatnya ia menyayat perut Bertholdt sehingga terdapat luka goresan panjang dan darah yang tembus ke kemeja tentaranya.

 _20 menit pertarungan..._

Reiner dan Bertholdt menjadi emosi menyadari bahwa tindakan yang mereka lakukan dari awal tidak pernah berhasil melumpuhkan Levi sedikitpun bahkan Levi semakin membara dalam bertarung, mereka lalu membuang pedang mereka untuk mengajak Levi berkelahi dengan tangan kosong. Levi adalah orang yang sportif maka ia pun ikut membuang pedangnya dan melayani mereka dengan tangan kosong. Reiner mulai menyerang terlebih dahulu, ia berusaha memukul dan menendang Levi namun Levi selalu menangkisnya berkali-kali, gerakan mereka sangat cepat, dan Levi langsung memukul perut dan menendang wajah Reiner dengan tendangan melompat 360o hingga tubuh Reiner terhempas ke lantai. Walaupun Levi pendek, tapi lompatan dan tendanganya sangat tinggi sehingga bisa mengenai wajah lawanya dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter itu. Giliran Bertholdt yang menyerang, dan Levi selalu berhasil menghindar, tanpa sengaja tepat di belakang Levi terdapat besi-besi balok, ia lalu menghindar, dan tangan Bertholdt yang tadinya hampir mengenai wajah Levi, malah mengenai besi itu alhasil ia kesakitan, lalu Levi menendang tubuh Bertholdt ke dekat jendela dan mendorong tubuhnya keluar hingga ia tercebur ke laut.

"Selamat tinggal!" kata Levi singkat sambil melambaikan tangan.

Masih ada Reiner yang tersisa. Ia mengambil balok berusaha memukul Levi selama beberapa menit, balok akhirnya hancur karena selalu salah sasaran. Melihat balok Reiner sudah hancur Levi lalu memukulnya berkali-kali dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, dan terakhir ia menendang Reiner hingga Reiner terdorong dan jatuh tersungkur. Tanpa Levi sadari 10 cm di samping Reiner, ada MP5 nya yang tergeletak, Reiner lalu mengambilnya dengan maksud ingin menembak Levi, namun tiba-tiba Petra datang entah dari mana menendang tangan Reiner dari samping sehingga MP5 nya terjatuh, lalu menendang wajahnya dengan gerakan 360o dan mendorong tubuh Reiner sambil memukulnya hingga tubuhnya mendekati jendela dan kepalanya keluar jendela, Reiner tidak sanggup melawan karena tubuhnya sudah melemah, padahal Petra jauh lebih pendek darinya. Sementara itu Levi terpaku melihat Petra yang sedang menghajar seorang Reiner dengan tatapan heran.

"Lev, bantu aku mendorongnya!" Levi membantu Petra mendorong Reiner keluar jendela agar ia terjebur ke laut.

" _Bye...bye..."_ kata Petra.

Mereka saling bertatapan mata, dan wajah Levi masih setengah bengong memperhatikan Petra yang mengeluarkan sisi garangnya barusan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Petra.

" _Okay_ , berarti aku tidak boleh selingkuh!"

"Apa? Jadi kau ada niatan untuk selingkuh?" Petra menjadi emosi tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Kemarilah!" Levi memeluk Petra dengan erat, sehingga emosi Petra jadi reda seketika dan wajahnya menorehkan senyuman yang membuat Levi lega karenanya. Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu sambil saling merangkul satu sama lain, dengan sisi tangan yang lain milik Petra dan Levi membawa MP5 yang mematikan itu.

"Lev, kira-kira Reiner dan Bertholdt mati tidak ya?" tanya Petra.

"Entahlah" jawab Levi singkat.

* * *

Levi dan Petra bertemu Eren di tengah setelah Eren juga selesai dengan bagianya, kemudian mereka bertiga menuju sisi depan lantai 3, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat rekan satu tim mereka duduk bersebelahan dalam kondisi terikat bersandar di dinding, salah satunya Henning.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Levi. Dan pada saat Eren ingin membantu melepaskan mereka, seseorang muncul tiba-tiba. Perawakanya tinggi, rambutnya sedikit ikal dan diikat ke belakang, memakai tank top berwarna hijau dan celana panjang dengan sebuah pisau diikat di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Dia seorang wanita, yang Petra, Levi dan Eren kenal dengan baik sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum meledek mereka bertiga.

"Nona Lynne!" kata Eren terkejut. Levi menatap Lynne dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Halo Petra cantik! Halo semuanya" sapa Lynne tanpa rasa bersalah. Petra dan Lynne saling memicing satu sama lain.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul Eren Kroeger di belakang Lynne, bersama dengan 2 orang anak buahnya yang tersisa bernama Nesta dan Rafles.

"Wanita jalang!" Levi langsung mengarahkan MP5 nya pada mereka dengan maksud untuk menembaknya,

"O'ow, jangan terburu-buru tuan _team leader_! Kalau kau tidak ingin dia mati!" kata Lynne.

Tiba-tiba Rafles langsung menarik tangan seorang wanita dari pintu di belakangnya, wanita berambut hitam, tinggi, cantik, sipit dengan posisi terikat, lalu mendorongnya.

"Mikasa!" teriak Petra dan Levi secara bersamaan. Levi langsung emosi dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan pembunuhnya. Dan Eren memperhatikanya tanpa berkata apapun. Tatapan Eren kali ini mengarah ke mata Eren Kroeger. Sementara itu Mikasa masih berdiri diam dengan tangan yang masih terikat dan lengan yang masih dicengkram Rafles.

 _Bagaimana bisa brengsek-brengsek itu menangkap Mikasa! Kenapa dia tidak melawan?! Mungkinkah memakai bius?_

"Lepaskan adikku!" kata Levi. Eren Kroeger maju tepat di depan Lynne.

"Kalau kau ingin adik kecil tersayangmu ini bebas, suruh anak-anak buahmu beserta wanita di sampingmu dan si pirang Zacharius itu untuk segera pergi dari sini! Dan jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku yang sudah sangat bahagia ini, mengerti?!" kata Kroeger.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Erd dan Nanaba tiba di lantai 3, mereka langsung mendekati Levi dan Eren yang sedang berbincang dengan Kroeger cs. Mereka terkejut bukan kepalang karena Lynne berdiri di pihak Kroeger.

"Lynne! Kau—kenapa kau berdiri di situ?!" tanya Erd.

"Perempuan itu mengkhianati kita!" kata Levi datar.

"Apa? Beraninya kau!" kata Nanaba yang langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada Lynne namun Levi menahanya dengan tanganya. Nanaba langsung menurunkan pistolnya.

"Tenanglah Nanaba!" kata Levi.

"Beraninya kau mengkhianati Mike dan kami semua! Apa kau tidak ingat semua yang sudah kita lewati selama ini?!" kata Nanaba. Lynne hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Nanaba, seperti ada yang mengganjal di pikiranya.

"Hei Ackerman! Cepat lakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi, kalau kau juga tidak ingin tubuh rekan-rekanmu hancur!" kata Kroeger.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memasang C4 di seluruh pintu keluar gudang ini dengan sensor pendeteksi otomatis, sensor akan aktif dalam waktu 5 menit, jika ada yang keluar/masuk, bom akan langsung meledak! Maka dari itu, kau dan semua rekan-rekanmu segera keluar dari tempat ini! _Only 5 minutes_! Kalau tidak kalian semua mati, termasuk adikmu!"

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa, para rekan-rekan snipermu di atap, jika mereka berani melesatkan tembakan sekali saja, mereka akan mati seketika. Karena aku sudah menaruh bom C4 tepat di setiap jendela di atap yang dilengkapi sensor pendeteksi suara senapan yang akan langsung menghancurkan tubuh rekanmu jika mereka berani menembak!" kata Kroeger. Tidak mengherankan memang seorang tentara seperti Kroeger pasti sudah menyiasati dan mengantisipasi segala hal, karena dia orang terlatih.

Levi langsung menyuruh Erd dan Nanaba untuk membawa Mike dan Henning keluar gedung bersama tim SWAT dan Chicago PD. Gelgar dkk pun juga mendengar instruksi dari Levi melalui headsetnya.

"Ta...tapi Lev, bagaimana—" kata Erd.

"Cepat keluar Erd!" kata Levi berteriak.

Erd dan Nanaba, langsung cepat-cepat membuka ikatan Henning dkk, dan mereka masih ragu-ragu untuk melarikan diri, hingga untuk yang kedua kalinya Levi berteriak dengan penuh emosi untuk menyuruh mereka segera keluar dari gudang itu. Erd dkk langsung berlari menuju ke lantai bawah untuk membawa rekan-rekan mereka. Erd benar-benar bingung saat itu karena di sisi lain ia ingin ikut dengan Levi, tapi di sisi lainya lagi jika ia tidak segera membawa rekan-rekanya, semua akan mati dan penggrebekan mereka akan sia-sia.

"Petra! Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Levi pada Petra di sebelahnya yang masih tetap berdiri membawa MP5.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu" jawab Petra singkat.

"Pergilah bersama Erd dan yang lainya!"

"Tidak Levi, aku—"

"Cepat pergi Petra! _Please_! Kali ini saja, kau turuti perintahku dan hilangkan keras kepalamu itu!" nada Levi sedikit membentak mengagetkan Petra.

"Oh, wow, aku seolah sedang menonton 2 sejoli yang sedang bertengkar seperti di film roman! Lucu sekali" Lynne menyindir mereka berdua.

"Tutup mulutmu, pengkhianat!" kata Petra sedikit emosi. Lynne mengangkat kedua tanganya.

 _Oh sorry!_

"Petra!" Levi kembali berteriak sembari menatap Petra dengan tatapan tajamnya, agar Petra segera pergi. Setelah itu Petra beranjak pergi dengan berlari, tapi menghentikan langkahnya sebentar hanya untuk bilang:

"Levi, jangan mati. _Please_!"

Levi memperhatikan Petra yang jaraknya kurang lebih 2 meter darinya, tapi ia masih dapat mendengar perkataan Petra barusan.

"Aku tidak akan mati!" jawabnya singkat. Setelah memastikan Petra benar-benar pergi, Levi kembali berurusan dengan Kroeger cs yang ada di depanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih di sini, Ackerman! Kau tidak pergi juga?!" tanya Kroeger.

"Dari awal aku sudah tidak percaya dengan mulut kotormu yang bilang akan membebaskan adikku jika rekan-rekanku sudah keluar, makanya aku akan tetap di sini untuk menghabisi kalian semua!"

"Oh, aku terharu sekali! Kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu hanya untuk menyelamatkan rekan-rekan tak bergunamu itu ya! Dasar bodoh!" kata Kroeger.

Tanpa rekan-rekan Levi ketahui, pintu keluar satu-satunya terletak di pintu belakang lantai 3, namun satu-satunya yang bisa lewat situ hanya Kroeger, sehingga jika yang lainya keluar tanpa menggunakan _finger_ Kroeger, bom akan langsung meledak.

"Eren! Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?! Cepat pergi bodoh!" kata Levi berteriak.

"Kenapa kalian semua keras kepala sekali!" lanjut Levi dengan emosi.

"Ok, bos!" jawab Eren singkat lalu berlari meninggalkan Levi, namun itu hanyalah kepura-puraan Eren. Tanpa Levi dan Mikasa serta Kroeger cs ketahui, Eren langsung bersembunyi di balik barang-barang bekas yang menumpuk, dan kebetulan di ujung kirinya ada jalan kosong yang langsung menuju pintu keluar belakang lantai 3. Nesta dan Rafles langsung maju bersamaan.

"Habisi dia!" kata Kroeger.

Tapi pada saat 2 orang besar Nesta dan Rafles ingin memulai perkelahian dengan Levi, Eren yang tiba-tiba muncul melemparkan sebuah 9mm ke tangan Levi dan Levi menangkapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu!" ucap Levi sembari menembak Nesta dan Rafles masing-masing tepat di kepala sehingga mereka berdua tewas seketika.

Kroeger dan Lynne beserta Mikasa yang ditarik tubuhnya oleh Lynne langsung melarikan diri lewat pintu belakang. Namun pada saat _finger_ Kroeger berhasil membuka pintu, Eren muncul dengan 9mm nya dan langsung menodongkanya pada Kroeger dan Lynne. Eren memerintahkan Kroeger supaya tidak menutup pintunya lagi, agar Levi bisa keluar. Kroeger dan Lynne berjalan perlahan keluar mengangkat kedua tanganya, Mikasa juga jalan perlahan di sebelah Eren.

"Hei, lepaskan ikatan tanganku!" kata Mikasa berbisik pada Eren yang masih mengarahkan pistolnya pada 2 pengkhianat di depanya.

" _What_? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Eren yang juga berbisik. Mikasa mengarahkan matanya ke arah belakang yang artinya _"talinya, tolong lepaskan!"._

Beberapa menit kemudian Eren lengah karena ia kurang berkonsentrasi, Lynne langsung melemparkan sebuah jaket ke tangan Eren yang memegang senjata, dan mengambil pistolnya lalu menembakkanya berkali-kali pada Eren dan Mikasa, beruntung di sebelah kiri Mikasa terdapat lorong kecil, Eren langsung mendorong tubuh Mikasa dan tubuhnya ke lorong itu, sehingga mereka tidak tertembak. Dan sekarang posisi tubuh Eren berada di atas tubuh Mikasa yang masih terikat. Sementara itu Lynne dan Kroeger langsung kabur menuju kapal pribadi untuk berlabuh melarikan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?!" tanya Eren pada Mikasa, dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Mikasa terdiam sejenak menatap mata Eren yang lebar beriris hijau terang itu.

" _Yeah_! Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Mikasa, dan Eren masih terdiam di atasnya. Mereka saling menatap mata masing-masing.

"Dan mau sampai kapan kau menindihku?!" kata Mikasa sedikit berteriak. Eren langsung menyingkir dari tubuh Mikasa dan melepas ikatanya.

"Aku akan mengejar mereka!" kata Eren terburu-buru, namun:

"Aku ikut!" kata Mikasa mendekati Eren. Eren menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Mikasa sejenak.

"Aku akan menghajar si pengkhianat yang bernama Lynne itu! Dia sudah berani membiusku saat di pelabuhan!" kata Mikasa. Eren menatapnya heran.

" _Okay,_ baiklah!" jawab Eren singkat. Mereka langsung berlari bersama mengejar Kroeger dan Lynne.

Beberapa jam kemudian, tim bantuan datang dengan para penjinak bom, melakukan evakuasi dan sterilisasi di gedung markas Kroeger.

* * *

 _Sementara itu..._

Kroeger dan Lynne sudah berada di kapal pesiar mini milik Kroeger, dan Kroeger sendiri yang mengendarainya. Saat kapal itu mulai berlabuh, Eren dan Mikasa langsung melompat dan jatuh tepat di bagian belakang kapal. Kroeger dan Lynne tertawa, karena mereka pikir Eren dan Mikasa telah gagal mengejar mereka. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Mikasa mencolek Lynne dari belakang, dan pada saat Lynne menoleh, Mikasa langsung menonjok wajahnya hingga ia berjalan mundur.

"Hei pengkhianat! Jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku!" kata Mikasa sambil memasang mode siap bertarung mengepalkan kedua tanganya ke depan.

Kroeger yang sedang menyetir kapal di lantai 2 kapal tepatnya ruang nahkoda, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh Eren yang mencekik lehernya, dan Kroeger tidak bisa bernapas selama beberapa menit. Ia berusaha keras melepaskan tangan Eren, lalu Kroeger mengepalkan tangan kananya dan memukul wajah Eren sehingga tangan Eren terlepas seketika. Kapal disetting mode otomatis, dan perkelahian antara Eren dan Kroeger pun berlanjut. Kroeger melesatkan tendangan demi tendangan tapi Eren berhasil menangkis dengan tanganya. Namun tendangan terakhir Kroeger berhasil mengenai wajah Eren hingga Eren termundur dan menimbulkan luka di bibir kirinya. Eren mengusap luka pada bibirnya dan melesatkan pukulan serta tendangan berkali-kali pada Kroeger. Pada awalnya Kroeger dapat menghindar, tapi kemudian Eren berhasil memukul wajahnya dan menendang dadanya. Kali ini Kroeger termundur, hingga tubuhnya tersandar di dinding kapal dekat jendela.

Mikasa yang tadinya memakai cardigan _cream_ dengan kaos putih di dalamnya, serta celana panjang hitam dan sepatu _boot_ hitam, saat ini hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana tanpa cardigan dan alas kaki. Ia melesatkan pukulan dan tendangan yang semuanya berhasil mengenai Lynne hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Lynne tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia bangkit berdiri dan membalas Mikasa, memukul wajahnya dan menendang dada Mikasa sehingga gantian Mikasa yang tersungkur. Mikasa segera bangkit berdiri, dan sekarang mereka saling memukul, menendang, menangkis, sama-sama cepat. Sesekali Mikasa melompat dan sesekali Lynne juga melompat, menghindari tendangan bawah yang mereka lesatkan masing-masing.

Kroeger mencengkram leher Eren, kepalanya diarahkan ke bawah laut dari dinding ujung kapal, dengan maksud ingin menceburkan Eren ke laut. Eren berusaha keras menahan tubuhnya, dan meyakinkan dirinya agar jangan sampai ia kalah dan jatuh ke laut, wajahnya memerah karena menahan cengkraman dan dorongan Kroeger terhadap kepalanya yang sangat kuat. Tak lama kemudian Eren balik mencengkram wajah Kroeger sekuat tenaga dan memukulnya dengan keras, sehingga cengkraman Kroeger pada leher Eren terlepas. Eren langsung berdiri normal dan menendang Kroeger, lalu balik mendorong tubuh Kroeger dengan cara mencengkram kepalanya, dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke laut. Dan sekarang gantian Eren yang ingin menceburkan Kroeger.

"Ka...kau...coba saja kalau berani menceburkanku!" kata Kroeger terbata-bata karena menahan cengkraman dan dorongan Eren.

"Kenapa? Kau mau berbuat apa lagi huh?!" kata Eren sambil terus mendorong kuat Kroeger.

"Kapal ini sudah aku pasang C4 dan dalam waktu 5 menit akan meledak! Lihat ke atasmu!"

Eren melihat ke langit-langit kapal ruang nahkoda, dan benar apa yang dikatakan Kroeger, bom C4 dengan waktu tinggal 10 menit tertempel di situ. Eren tersenyum sinis.

"Kau ini tentara atau teroris?! Sungguh memalukan!" kata Eren. Lalu langsung menarik kepala Kroeger dan menghantamkan kepalanya pada dinding kapal dengan keras hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh Mikasa saat ini berada di bawah tubuh Lynne. Lynne menindihnya dan memukul wajahnya berkali-kali, lalu mencekik Mikasa. Selama beberapa menit Mikasa kesusahan bernapas, namun ia tidak tinggal diam. Mikasa langsung mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya dan menusukkanya pada kaki kanan Lynne, sehingga ia berteriak kesakitan dan langsung menyingkir dari tubuh Mikasa. Mikasa lalu menendang wajah Lynne yang terduduk karena sedang berusaha mencabut pisau yang menancap di kakinya. Mikasa juga menendang organ penting di bagian dada, yang jika organ itu dipukul/ditendang tepat sasaran, orang tersebut akan pingsan seketika, dan Mikasa berhasil melakukanya, hingga Lynne pingsan. Perkelahian ternyata sudah berlangsung 3 menit, artinya bom C4 yang tersisa tinggal 2 menit lagi.

Eren berlari menyusul Mikasa yang berada di dek kapal.

"Mikasa! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _Yeah_ , bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kita harus segera pergi dari kapal ini karena ada bom di ruang nahkoda yang akan meledak dalam waktu 2 menit lagi!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita harus melompat!"

"Melompat katamu?! _High Voltage_ sudah sangat jauh dari pandangan, mungkin jaraknya sudah 1 km!"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat, Mikasa! Ikuti aku! Kita harus melompat! Kau bisa berenang kan?!"

 _Hening sejenak..._

" _Yeah!_ Aku bisa berenang!"

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

 _1 menit lagi..._

Eren dan Mikasa melompat dari kapal mini itu. Mereka berusaha berenang sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhi kapal itu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian helicopter milik SWAT datang, dan terbang tepat di atas Eren dan Mikasa. Eren melambaikan tanganya, dan Kapten SWAT bersama Erd di dalam helicopter langsung menjulurkan tangga tali ke bawah agar Eren dan Mikasa bisa menaikinya.

 _20 detik lagi..._

Mikasa yang duluan menaiki tangga tali itu, disusul Eren di bawahnya. Mereka bekerja keras menaiki tangga yang bergoyang-goyang itu akibat tiupan angin laut yang sangat kencang. Helikopter mulai bergerak ke atas, tangga tali itu tepat berada di dekat ruang nahkoda kapal, tiba-tiba Kroeger yang tersadar dari pingsanya langsung melompat ke tangga itu, tepat di bawah Eren.

 _10 detik lagi..._

Kroeger menarik-narik kaki Eren, dan berkali-kali Eren menendang-nendang tangan Kroeger.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyusul ayahmu!"

"Oh ya?!" jawab Eren singkat.

Eren langsung mengambil sebuah pisau yang Mikasa berikan padanya dari atas, dan memotong tangga tali dibawahnya.

 _5 detik lagi..._

"Pergilah ke neraka!" kata Eren, setelah berhasil memotong tangga tali itu, hingga Kroeger terjatuh ke bawah kembali ke kapal pesiar pribadinya itu.

"Tidaaakkkk! _Fuck yoouuuu!"_ teriak Kroeger. Tak lama kemudian:

" _Blaaarrr!"_

" _Blaaarrr!"_

Kapal meledak, dan helicopter beserta Eren dan Mikasa yang bergelantungan di tangga berhasil menjauhi kapal, sehingga mereka selamat. Gudang _High Voltage Island_ pun diledakkan setelah tidak seorangpun berada di dalamnya. Reiner dan Bertholdt selamat karena mereka berhasil mencapai daratan _High Voltage Island_ bagian paling depan, tapi polisi militer langsung mengepung mereka dan membawanya ke penjara. Hanya ada 4 anak buah Kroeger yang masih hidup selain Reiner dan Bertholdt, dan merekan pun dijebloskan ke dalam penjara.

 **CASE CLOSED**

* * *

 _2 hari setelahnya..._

 **Backsound on:** **Reneé Dominique** **– Somewhere Only We Know (Keane Cover)**

 _I walked across an empty land_ _…_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_ _…_

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_ _…_

 _Sat by the river, and it made me complete_ _…_

Di lapangan basket, Pantai Horison, Mike sedang bermain basket seorang diri. Lenganya masih tertutup perban, ia berlari, mendribel bolanya dan berkali-kali melakukan shooting ke ring basket.

 _I came across a fallen tree_ _…_

 _I felt the branches of it looking at me_ _…_

 _Is this the place we used to love?_ _..._

 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_ _..._

Matahari sore itu menunjukkan cahaya oranye nya yang indah dan beberapa burung camar terbang di atas pantai, serta angin sore yang bertiup menyejukkan tubuh dan wajah setiap orang yang sedang asyik bermain di tepi pantai, beberapa sedang berolah raga. Setelah setengah jam Mike terus saja memasukkan bolanya, ia kemudian merasa bosan. Wajahnya menjadi kecewa seketika, lalu bola basket yang ia dribel dibantingnya hingga terpental ke belakang.

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_ _…_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_ _…_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_ _…_

Nanaba beserta Gelgar, Henning, dan Petra yang mengikutinya dari belakang, langsung mengambil bolanya berjalan mendekati Mike. Mike menoleh ke belakang.

"Kami kira kau sedang _touring_ , Mike!" kata Nanaba. Nanaba melempar bolanya kembali dan Mike menangkapnya.

"Kalian?! Ngapain kalian kemari?" tanya Mike.

Tak lama kemudian Levi bersama Erd dan Eren datang, dan langsung menghampiri Mike.

 _And if you have a minute, why don't we go…_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything…_

 _So why don't we go…_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

"Aku takut kalau kau tiba-tiba menembak dirimu sendiri!" kata Levi. Mike tersenyum menyeringai mendengar perkataan Levi.

"Kami tidak melihatmu di kantor sejak kemarin, makanya kami semua kesini" sahut Petra yang berdiri di sebelah Levi.

Pengkhianatan dari seorang teman lama, hal itulah yang masih menghantui Mike dan timnya, serta teman-teman dari kepolisian yang telah gugur saat penggrebekan. Pengkhianatan dan kematian yang siapapun tidak bisa memprediksinya, begitu mendadak dan tiba-tiba.

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_ _…_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_ _…_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_ _…_

Levi dan Mike sama-sama telah kehilangan 1 rekan timnya, bedanya rekan Levi, Moses Braun wafat dengan terhormat, sedangkan Mike harus kehilangan Lynne setelah sebelumnya ia mengkhianati seluruh tim, dan hal itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan hati, terutama bagi Mike selaku _Chief of Supervisory Special Agent_. Ia dan semua rekan-rekanya mau tidak mau harus melupakan kenangan-kenangan mengasyikkan mereka bersama Lynne sejak pertama kalinya diangkat menjadi _"Special Agent_ , walaupun hal itu sangat berat.

 _And if you have a minute, why don't we go…_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything…_

 _So why don't we go…_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

Mereka bermain basket bersama diiringi dengan semeliwir angin pantai dan suara gelombang air laut yang begitu menyejukkan telinga pendengarnya sore itu, melupakan semua kejadian yang telah berlalu untuk meraih harapan-harapan yang masih berada di ujung mata. Setelah lumayan berkeringat, mereka semua berjalan bersebelahan menelusuri pantai sambil bercanda dan tertawa riang menikmati keindahan sore itu, dan sepulang dari pantai, mereka mengadakan minum bersama di kediaman Mike.

 _Somewhere only we know_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 **Backsound off.**

* * *

 ** _[Malam hari, di Apartemen Petra]_**

Levi duduk di kursi sofa ruang tamu yang menghadap ke jendela sehingga terlihat kelap kelip lampu perkotaan malam itu dari jarak sekitar 2 meter. Ia melebarkan kedua tanganya dan menyenderkan tubuh serta kedua tanganya itu pada sofa empuk yang ia duduki. Saat itu Levi memakai kaos lengan panjang abu-abu yang lenganya ia gulung dan celana jeans hitam. Ia terlihat lelah dan tidak terlalu menikmati acara minum-minum barusan. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa, atau mungkin karena ia sempat minum 1 sloki _Sambuca_ , entahlah. Petra lalu menghampirinya dan menuangkan segelas air putih untuk Levi.

"Minumlah!" kata Petra sambil menyodorkan gelasnya pada Levi, dan Levi langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Lev! Istirahatlah!" Petra beranjak berdiri membawa _pitcher_ dan gelas untuk mengembalikanya ke dapur. Petra sedikit sibuk dengan beberapa cucian piring di dapurnya, dan saat ia kembali ke sofa Levi tidak ada, dan ternyata ia telah tertidur di kamar Petra tanpa selimut dan sepatu yang masih menempel di kakinya. Petra tersenyum dan mendekati tubuh Levi yang sedang tertidur itu untuk melepas sepatunya dan membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Namun pada saat Petra ingin menyelimutinya, Levi langsung menarik tubuh Petra dan menjatuhkanya ke tempat tidur, saat ini Levi berada di atasnya, wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Ternyata Levi hanya pura-pura tidur sedari tadi.

"Petra sayang, bukankah kau masih berhutang padaku?" Levi berbisik di telinga Petra, yang menyebabkan Petra sedikit merinding geli.

"Kau mengagetkanku, berhutang apa huh?!"

"Kau jangan pura-pura lupa, Petra. Aku ingin kau membayarnya malam ini"

Petra yang memakai dress selutut berbahan _chiffon_ dengan hiasan bunga di bagian dadanya, malam ini terlihat begitu menawan.

"Lalu kau ingin aku membayarnya dengan apa?"

"Kau akan segera tahu!" kata Levi menyeringai.

Levi yang berada di atas tubuh Petra itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan maksud ingin mencium Petra, tapi sebelum Levi melakukanya Petra menahan wajah Levi dengan kedua tanganya hingga menutupi kedua matanya, alhasil Levi gagal menciumnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, _captain_!" kata Petra sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu ia bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke sofa.

"Petra! Kau nakal ya" Levi mengejarnya ke sofa. Petra mengajaknya bermain sebentar layaknya anak kecil sembari tertawa lepas yang menghiasi apartemen Petra malam itu. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka menutupnya dengan permainan sebenarnya di kamar Petra.

 _Pagi harinya..._

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Petra tertidur pulas di dada bidang Levi, dan tubuh mereka berdua "hanya" tertutup selimut putih yang besar dan tebal. Tak lama kemudian, Levi membuka matanya dan memandang wanita cantik yang tidur di dadanya, lalu mencium keningya lembut. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, dan tertulis di layar ponsel _Apple_ nya itu nama "Mikasa".

"Kak, maaf aku tidak pulang ke apartemen Petra semalaman"

Levi beranjak duduk, bersamaan dengan Petra yang juga terbangun.

"Kau dimana Mikasa?" tanya Levi dan memencet _loudspeaker_ , agar Petra juga mendengarnya.

"A...aku...aku..."

"Aku di rumah Eren!"

 _"What?"_ Levi terkejut.

" _Yeah_ , aku di rumah Eren. Rumah peninggalan ayahnya"

"Mungkin aku akan pulang 3 hari lagi, dah Levi!" Mikasa langsung menutup teleponya, suaranya terdengar bahagia. Levi dan Petra saling menatap heran satu sama lain.

 **END**


	6. Chap 3: Free Them Part 1

_Inspirated by: Criminal Minds_

 _Attack on Titan Fanfiction_

 _Original Story only created by Hajime Isayama, I only borrowed his characters. No commercial purpose, entertain only._

 ** _Title: The Profiler_**

 ** _Free Them_**

 _Genre: Action, Crime, Drama, Adventure_

 _Rated: M_

 _ **THIS IS FLASHBACK STORY ABOUT 2 YEARS AGO**_

 _Characters:_

 _BAU Team (Unit Analisa Perilaku): Levi Ackerman as a chief, Erd Ginn, Gunther Schultz, Auruo Bossard, Petra Ral, Nifa, Moses Braun, and_ _Hange Zoe Ph.D as a technical analyst._

 _Hostage Rescue Team (Tim Pembebasan Sandera): Moblit Berner as a chief, Connie Springer, Marco Bodt, Jean_ _Kirschtein, dr. Sasha Blouse, Historia Reiss, and Armin Arlert Ph.D as a technical analyst._

 _Erwin Smith, OC_

Summary: Orang-orang yang sedang bersantai menikmati sarapan pagi di restoran La Querencia, Tijuana, perbatasan AS-Mexico, yang biasa dikunjungi para traveler dan imigran sebagai tempat peristirahatan sementara, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh beberapa orang bersenjata yang menyandera mereka.

 **Warning: Mengandung adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar!  
**

 _Beberapa nama tempat, jalan, posisi, dll hanya berdasarkan imajinasi/fiktif alias suka-suka, bukan berdasarkan kenyataan, tapi ada juga yang sesuai fakta. Dan banyak OC._

 _Situasi Tijuana yang sebenarnya tidak seburuk dari cerita ini, justru tempat itu harus kalian catat sebagai destinasi liburan lho!  
_

 _Enjoy the Story!_

* * *

 **Part 1**

3 orang sahabat dari jaman perang dunia (maksudnya pertama kali masuk akademi FBI) sedang menikmati masa liburan mereka yang masih seminggu lagi. Petra, Nifa, dan Hanji, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi ke Pulau Maldives, pulau yang dikenal sebagai surga dunia dan banyak dikunjungi oleh para traveler dunia. Saat itu mereka sedang menelusuri jembatan sepanjang 10 km di tengah laut dengan beberapa bangunan penginapan terbuat dari kayu di pinggir jembatan sembari melihat-lihat pemandangan laut indah nan eksotis berwarna biru dengan kilauan cahaya matahari yang menyinari langit pagi itu dan saat itu air laut sedang tenang, sedikit mengeluarkan suara deburan ombak pendek setelah sebelumnya mereka bertiga menikmati air kelapa muda di tepi pantai yang tidak begitu ramai karena mereka mengambil cuti saat tidak musim liburan. Serasa pantai hanya milik mereka bertiga.

" _So_ , Petra, kau dan Levi marahan lagi?" tanya Nifa.

"Oh, _come on_ Nifa. _Don't talk about it more_. Lebih baik bicara tentang Gelgar atau siapa gitu" balas Petra dengan nada memelas.

"Gelgar? Gelgar yang dari tim Mike itu ya?!" tanya Hanji yang tiba-tiba penasaran.

" _What?_ Gelgar?! Si rambut Elvis Presley itu?!" tanya Nifa.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah berkomunikasi denganya lagi ya Nifa?" tanya Petra.

"Ehm…kami jarang bertemu. Lagi pula, Gelgar itu orangnya arogan, narsis, dan suka berkata-kata manis, sepertinya dia itu playboy" kata Nifa sambil mengerutkan alisnya plus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Petra dan Hanji hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Nifa dengan membentuk huruf O pada mulut masing-masing, karena kalau seorang wanita yang sedang tertarik dengan pria, arah pembicaraanya ya seperti Nifa.

"Apa?" Nifa membalas tatapan Hanji dan Petra seiring dengan langkah mereka yang juga terhenti.

"Hey, Gelgar itu sniper terbaik yang pernah kutahu lho" sambung Hanji.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Nifa lagi. Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan acara jalan kaki yang sempat berhenti.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak menyukainya Nifa!" kata Hanji lagi memanas-manasi Nifa.

"Gelgar arogan, berarti sama dengan Levi dong" sambung Hanji lagi sambil menatap Petra.

"Haaah?! Levi itu lebih dari arogan, tak terhingga dan sangat menyebalkan. Manusia paling tidak peka di dunia, ya dia itu!" balas Petra.

"Hahahahahah….inilah kata-kata dari orang yang tidak mau mengakui perasaan cintanya. Kalian berdua sama saja!" kata Hanji sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Petra dan Nifa dengan tatapan mengoloknya.

"Kau bicara seperti itu seolah-olah kau berani berterus terang saja! Aku tahu rahasiamu lho Hanji!" kata Petra.

"Eh?! Memang Hanji punya rahasia apa Petra?" tanya Nifa penasaran.

"Sejak kapan aku punya rahasia?!" kata Hanji sambil melebarkan kedua tanganya dan menaikkan bahunya, berjalan mendahului Petra dan Nifa.

"Ooh…..Pak Keith Sadis, anda terlalu tampan ketika memegang pistol dan mengejar para kriminal" kata Petra sambil menyilangkan kedua telapak tanganya di depan dadanya layaknya sedang berdoa dengan mata berbinar-binar mempraktekkan kejadian di masa lampau yang dilakukan Hanji ketika itu. Hanji shock seketika dan langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya yang memakai sepatu jenis oxfords berwarna cokelat tua. Ia mendatangi Petra dan mencengkram pelan kedua lengan Petra yang memakai dress _off shoulder_ berwarna biru muda berhiaskan dedaunan cokelat selutut dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Petra.

"Petra! Dari mana kau tahu? Siapa yang berani menyebar fitnah kejam seperti itu?" tanya Hanji dengan mata mengerikan sekaligus depresi. Petra tertawa kecil.

"Tidak ada. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Saat si Keith itu habis menangani kasus perampokan 1 keluarga bersama timnya" kata Petra.

"Apaah? Jadi Hanji menyukai Pak Sadis? Ya ampun Hanji, ternyata seleramu yang wajahnya mengerikan begitu ya" sambung Nifa dengan raut wajah heran.

"Diam kau Nifa! Ayo katakan Petra!" Hanji menatap Nifa sejenak dan melanjutkan pecakapan seriusnya dengan Petra. Nifa mengangkat kedua tanganya seolah berkata _"Hei jangan marah Hanji!"_

"Astaga. Hanji apa kau tidak sadar, semua juga tahu kok. Pokoknya semua yang ada ditempat itu waktu itu. Aku, Erd, Gunther, Moses, dan Auruo. Kecuali Nifa, karena dia sedang cuti ke Texas"

Hanji melepaskan cengkraman pelanya pada lengan Petra secara perlahan, lalu menepok jidatnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat depresi.

"Hey Hanji, kau jangan depresi begitu, lagi pula Pak Sadis itu agen yang hebat lho. Semua orang menghormatinya" kata Nifa.

"Kecuali Levi!" sambung Petra dengan santai.

"Ehm… _yeah_! Orang itu memang unik, entah siapa yang dihormatinya" kata Nifa lagi.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan langkah masing-masing, dan kali ini mereka terlihat kompak berjalan.

"Oke, aku memang pernah menyukai Keith Sadis. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang" kata Hanji akhirnya berkata jujur.

"Hahahaha…memangnya kenapa kau tidak suka lagi padanya? Apa karena wajahnya yang menyeramkan dan tanpa ekspresi itu?" tanya Nifa pada Hanji.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik sama pria yang bernama Moblit itu"

"Moblit dari tim HRT?" tanya Petra.

" _Yeah_ "

" _Wait_ … _wait_ …Moblit itu masih muda lho, dia dibawahku. Jadi sekarang kau beralih jadi menyukai brondong ya Hanji?" tanya Petra lagi.

"Oh Moblit. Bukankah dia _team leader_?!" tanya Nifa.

Hanji tertawa sendiri dengan wajah memerah dan kedua telapak tangan di dada seperti biasanya saat ia merasa kagum terhadap seseorang. Petra dan Nifa yang berjalan di sisi kiri dan kanan Hanji, saling bertatap mata satu sama lain dengan wajah konyol.

 _Sepertinya Hanji kumat._

"Aku heran, kenapa harus 1 tim dengan Levi. Apa kalian tahu, sejak kami 1 tim, hubungan kami jadi terlihat aneh. Menjalin hubungan dengan rekan 1 tim, rasanya aneh bukan. Lebih baik aku dimasukkan ke tim lain saja!" Petra membuka pembicaraan baru secara tiba-tiba agar Hanji tersadar dari angan-anganya.

"Petra, kau harusnya bangga bisa masuk ke tim Levi. Rumor yang beredar, orang-orang yang bisa masuk ke tim Levi hanyalah orang-orang pilihan yang kemampuanya diatas rata-rata!" Hanji tersadar dan langsung membalas perkataan Petra.

"Kemampuan diatas rata-rata dalam hal apa nih?" tanya Petra.

Hanji menghela nafas sejenak.

"Dari segi kemampuan bela diri, menggunakan senjata, dan strategi. Tim Levi terkenal dengan itu dan bisa mengambil keputusan terbaik disaat terdesak bahkan saat nyawa terancam sekalipun" kata Hanji.

Nifa yang mendengar perkataan Hanji menjadi ge'er seketika lalu ia mengibaskan rambut pendeknya dan bersenandung pelan, tanda bahwa dia bangga. Petra melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah yang dilakukan Nifa itu menyebalkan.

"Kau ini kenapa Nifa?!" Petra nyeletuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menghela nafas. Intinya dia kecewa, Erwin memasukkanya ke tim Levi. Nifa dan Hanji hanya senyum-senyum melihat kawanya yang ngambek dengan _team leader_ nya sendiri, karena kalau mereka berdua sedang bertengkar, keduanya terlihat seperti anak SMA.

Mereka bertiga tetap melakukan acara jalan santai hingga 2 jam lamanya sambil membicarakan hal-hal diluar pekerjaan hingga matahari tepat diatas kepala mereka. Nifa yang memakai tank top putih dengan celana pendek jeans pun mulai kepanasan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke hotel? Mataharinya mulai terik nih" tanya Nifa. Petra dan Hanji pun setuju.

* * *

 ** _[Kantor Dinas Kependudukan, New York]_**

Erd sedang mengurus dokumen kepindahanya dari Las Vegas yang belum selesai sejak setahun yang lalu bersama Gunther yang menemaninya. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipindah tugas ke tim BAU setelah sebelumnya ia berada di divisi kejahatan dunia maya. Erwin Smith sengaja memanggilnya untuk bergabung karena melihat rekam jejaknya yang cemerlang, pemegang sabuk hitam Brazilian Jujutsu, dan kemampuan analisis yang tajam. Erd membawa serta tunanganya untuk ikut bersamanya tinggal di New York. Banyak yang iri padanya termasuk Petra, karena hubungan Erd dengan tunangannya selalu mesra, romantis bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan memamerkan kemesraan di depan umum. Hanji memiliki panggilan sayang untuk Erd, si tampan. _Yeah_ karena memang dia tampan dan simpatik.

"Si tua itu masih saja menelponku" kata Erd sembari berjalan keluar gedung bersamaan dengan Gunther di sebelahnya.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Gunther.

"Dia bilang, pikirkan sekali lagi Erd. Kembalilah ke timku!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Yup"

"Lalu kau jawab apa? Kau tidak ada niatan untuk meninggalkan kami kan Erd?"

"Tentu tidak Gunther. Aku suka tempat ini, aku suka kalian, semua layaknya keluarga bagiku" Erd dan Gunther berjalan menuju mobil _Suburban_ hitam di parkiran mobil.

Mereka juga sedang memasuki masa cuti, dan masa cuti ini dimanfaatkan Erd untuk mengurus semua administrasi mengenai dirinya yang masih mengambang layaknya perahu yang diam di tengah laut tanpa ada yang mengendalikan.

 ** _[Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Poughkeepsie]_**

Auruo pergi mengunjungi ayah kandungnya yang menderita schizophrenia di RSJ Land, Poughkeepsie, hal yang sebenarnya tidak rutin ia lakukan. Sudah 2 tahun ia tidak mengunjungi ayahnya yang sekarang terlihat semakin tidak terurus. Ayah yang sebenarnya ia benci karena sering menyiksanya ketika ia kecil, namun sebagai anak yang berbakti Auruo tidak mengesampingkan kewajibannya.

Auruo duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang dibatasi sekat kaca tebal anti gores, sekat yang berguna untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jikalau pasien tiba-tiba mengamuk tak karuan. Ia berbicara melalui telepon yang telah disediakan, _yeah_ RSJ ini hampir seperti penjara kalau bisa dibilang.

"Halo ayah. Apa kabar?" sapaan Auruo sebagai kalimat pembuka untuk ayahnya. Ayahnya terkejut karena ternyata anaknya masih ingat dirinya.

"Auruo! Kau sudah sukses ya sekarang, huh?! Memakai setelan kemeja _Gucci_ seperti itu, ternyata aku telah sukses mendidikmu" Auruo menatap tatapan ayahnya yang tidak benar-benar memuji.

"Jujur saja ini bukan karena didikanmu yah. Ini adalah hasil perjuanganku sendiri" Auruo tidak menyesal mengungkapkan perkataan sebenarnya dari lubuk hatinya.

"Begitu ya?! Apa kau tau kalau aku jarang menyiksamu waktu itu, mungkin saat ini kau hanya menjadi sampah masyarakat yang tidak berguna!"

"Tapi faktanya sekarang, malah kau yang jadi sampah!"

 _Terdiam sejenak…._

"Jika ayah bisa mendidikku dan menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hati, aku tidak akan sukses sendirian—" perkataan Auruo terputus.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar kau Auruo! Aku bisa saja memukulimu sekarang dan melemparmu dengan air keras! _Fuck, shit, damn it_ , bla..bla…" keadaan jadi tegang seketika. Ayah Auruo menjadi naik pitam dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ayah Auruo memukuli kaca pembatas yang tidak bisa pecah itu berkali-kali, lalu penjaga mendengar keributan tiba-tiba itu, dan sang penjaga langsung menahan tubuh ayah Auruo lalu menariknya ke dalam.

Sementara itu Auruo berdiri dari tempat duduknya pula dan hanya melihat ayahnya yang ditarik penjaga dengan tatapan datar.

* * *

Hanya Moses Braun yang memanfaatkan masa cutinya untuk mencari ilmu. Ia mengikuti training penembak runduk dan bahasa pemrograman. Ia memang satu-satunya di tim Levi yang hobi belajar hal-hal baru. Selain itu ia juga menguasai beberapa bahasa, salah satunya bahasa Perancis, dan beberapa kali diminta untuk bergabung menjadi Interpol. Moses pun selalu menolaknya ketika petinggi Interpol menelponnya, sama seperti Erd, tempat ia sekarang dan orang-orang di timnya adalah keluarga baginya, ia enggan untuk melepas semuanya.

 ** _[Kediaman Erwin Smith]_**

Malam sabtu tepatnya pukul 7 malam, Erwin mengundang para petinggi di FBI termasuk para _team leader_ dari setiap divisi yang ada di New York, dan Levi adalah salah satu undanganya. Jujur saja Levi paling membenci pesta, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan bersentuhan dengan alkohol sampai tak sadarkan diri, dan Levi tidak menyukai hal itu, ia anti alkohol kecuali saat stress itupun tidak sampai mabuk. Erwin mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan dari FBI New York dalam memecahkan kasus dengan waktu yang singkat selama 10 tahun terakhir.

Levi berdiri bersama para _team leader_ yang lain berbincang-bincang sembari menikmati pesta diiringi alunan musik piano dari Mozart dan permainan terompet dari Kenny G. Ada yang berdansa di _dance floor_ , ada yang meminum _wine_ sambil berdiri di dekat kolam renang, dan ada pula yang duduk di meja khusus tamu menikmati hidangan _dessert_ yang telah disediakan.

Seorang wanita yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi perbincangan di kantor federal karena wajah dan tubuhnya semakin cantik dan _sexy_ terlihat baru memasuki kediaman Erwin Smith. Ia mencari-cari sebuah perkumpulan penikmat pesta yang sekiranya cocok untuknya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan para _team leader._

"Hei…hei…lihat. Si _sexy_ Maria Marcedes menuju kesini!" kata seorang _team leader_ dari divisi anti teroris. Kakinya yang jenjang bak model papan atas memakai gaun silver berjalan mendekati para _team leader._ Yang megherankan, ia langsung menyapa sang _team leader_ dari BAU _team_ , Levi Ackerman.

"Hai. Kau Levi ya?" sapa wanita yang biasa dipanggil Maria itu bikin iri yang lain.

"Ehm… _yes_!" jawab Levi singkat yang membuat _team leader_ yang lain sedikit emosi karena jawaban yang sangat singkat, datar dan terkesan cuek itu.

"Apa kau ingat aku Levi? Aku Maria dari divisi sains dan teknologi, aku seorang analis peluru yang waktu itu kau mintai tolong untuk menganalisa senjata pelaku incaranmu" wanita itu semangat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Levi.

Levi mencoba mengingat-ingat beberapa saat, karena ia jenis orang yang tidak gampang mengingat wajah orang lain bahkan namanya.

"Oh, _yes, yes_. Tentu saja aku ingat" dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya setelah bersusah payah membuka ingatanya kembali.

Suasana di sekitar Levi mendadak ramai dengan berbagai perkataan yang terlontar seperti _"Kok bisa sih dia hanya tertarik dengan si pendek itu"_ , _"Agent Ackerman?! Jangan coba-coba mencari masalah denganya, lebih baik kita diam"_ dan _bla…bla…bla…_

 _Dasar agen tak berguna! Bisanya hanya bergosip!_

Maria mengambil segelas _wine_ dari pramusaji yang berkeliling untuk mengantarkan _wine_ kepada para tamu yang baru datang dan mengajak ngobrol Levi.

"Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita _dinner_?"

Levi yang sedari tadi tidak terlalu menghiraukan keberadaan Maria di dekatnya pun menjawab singkat.

" _Okay_. Tentu saja" sebenarnya Levi sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia tidak menolak ajakan wanita di sampingnya itu, karena saat ini hubungan cintanya juga tidak berstatus dan disisi lain ia menghargai Maria.

 _Agent Levi Ackerman, ini yang aku suka darimu. Kau tidak seperti laki-laki lain yang sering menggodaku._

Maria tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hal-hal yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Levi Ackerman. Levi sebenarnya sedikit risih dengan keberadaan wanita itu. Dan pesta akhirnya tetap berlanjut hingga larut malam.

Tepat jam 12 malam Levi memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara yang menurutnya tidak penting ini. Ia kemudian pamit pulang kepada semua orang-orang yang tadi mengobrol denganya termasuk sang empunya rumah. Berkali-kali Erwin melarangnya untuk pulang, namun Levi menolaknya dengan hormat.

Ia menuju mobil _Rover_ merah, mobil pribadi Levi karena saat ini ia sedang diluar dinas, yang ia parkir tepat di depan rumah Erwin, mengenakan sabuk pengaman, dan menyalakanya hingga meninggalkan pelataran parkir dengan perlahan. Saat sampai di luar perumahan dekat jalan raya yang terlihat sepi, tanpa sengaja Levi melihat Maria yang berdiri di pinggir jalan yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Levi menghentikan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan Maria. Dan sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan Maria.

"Maria, kau sedang apa?" Levi menyapanya duluan.

"Aku sedang menunggu taxi, tapi tidak ada yang lewat"

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?"

"Tidak. Mobilku sedang di bengkel. Aku kesini naik taxi" dan ini 100% bohong. Karena Maria memang sengaja melakukanya agar Levi mengantarnya pulang.

Levi melihat sebuah mobil sedan _Camaro_ terparkir di sebelah rumah paling ujung yang letaknya di pinggir jalan dan ia yakin rumah itu kosong tidak ada penghuninya. Mobil itu sedikit tertutup pohon dan dedaunan yang menjalar di rumah kosong itu, _so_ hanya mata yang jeli saja yang dapat melihatnya. Kebetulan Levi mengetahui bahwa Maria berbohong, namun dia tetap mengantarnya pulang. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga mobil _Camaro_ itu besok hilang tanpa jejak.

"Naiklah ke mobilku! Akan kuantar kau pulang"

Maria bersorak dalam hati, rencananya berhasil.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Maria, Levi tidak banyak bicara, tapi Maria lah yang selalu bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi Levi, mulai dari dia tinggal dimana, dia sudah punya pacar atau belum, dia suka makan apa, minum apa, dan banyak hal lainya. Levi hanya menjawabnya singkat kecuali yang bagian dia sudah punya pacar atau belum, ia tidak menjawabnya sama sekali dan tetap fokus menyetir. Mengetahui hal itu, Maria langsung mengalihkan ke pembicaraan lain. Hingga akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Maria, rumah minimalis dengan tanaman hias yang indah, berkat hobinya yang suka bercocok tanam.

Maria tetap duduk di kursi penumpang berharap agar Levi membukakanya pintu dan mempersilahkanya keluar. Sekali lagi Levi mengetahui rencana Maria, dan dengan berat hati ia keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Maria.

"Mampirlah sebentar Levi"

"Sepertinya lain kali saja. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan" kata Levi sambil melihat jam tangan.

" _What_? Bukankah kalian sedang memasuki masa cuti?!"

"Cuti atau kerja, semuanya sama bagiku"

"Ayolah Levi, _please_. Mampirlah ke rumahku, sebentar saja" Maria menatap Levi dengan tatapan memohon dan Levi akhirnya luluh.

Levi memasuki kediaman Maria bahkan dalamnya pun terlihat rapi dan bersih, ternyata wanita ini cukup hebat dalam hal kebersihan. Levi langsung duduk di sofa berwarna cokelat di ruang tamu setelah Maria mempersilahkanya duduk, dan Maria pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkanya teh hitam. Rencana Maria tidak hanya yang tadi, tapi ia melanjutkanya dengan memberikan obat bius jenis GHB ke teh hitam yang ia buat untuk Levi. Entah kenapa ia begitu agresif terhadap Levi.

Setelah Maria selesai membuatnya, ia langsung menyajikannya pada Levi, lalu pergi ke dapur lagi untuk mengambil cemilan. Dan saat kembali ke ruang tamu lagi dan duduk di sebelah Levi:

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjebakku ya Maria!"

"Ma…maksudmu apa Levi?"

"Kau sudah membohongiku 3x"

"Yang pertama, kau membawa mobil _Camaro_ saat ke rumah Erwin kan yang kau parkir di rumah kosong pinggir jalan" Levi melanjutkan.

"Yang kedua, kau memasukkan obat bius ke tehku. Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau mau memperkosaku atau apa?" tentu saja sebagai seorang penikmat teh hitam sejati pasti tahu bagaimana aromanya yang original. Dan jika baunya berbeda, berarti sudah ada campuran di dalamnya.

 _Maria hanya terdiam…_

"Dan yang ketiga…

 _Maria deg-degan seketika…_

"Kau seorang _transgender_ ya?!" Maria jadi terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Ba…bagaimana kau tahu?"

Levi hanya menunjukkan lehernya, tepatnya jakunya.

"Dan dadamu itu bentuknya terlalu bulat seperti diisi silicon di dalamnya. Itu tidak wajar!"

"Ka…kau pernah melihat dada wanita ya Levi hingga tahu bentuk detailnya?"

"Pernah. Milik Petra!"

"Petra?! Agent Ral maksudmu?!"

Levi langsung berdiri dari sofa empuk milik Maria tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Maria, menaruh cangkir teh hitam yang sedari tadi ia pegang tanpa ia minum, dan bergegas pergi. Maria mengejarnya dan berhasil menggapai tangan kiri Levi.

"Levi, kalau aku wanita tulen, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku?"

Levi menatapnya sejenak.

"Tidak, Maria. Aku minta maaf"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa hatimu sudah diisi wanita lain?" tanya Maria penasaran.

 _Levi terdiam sejenak…_

" _Yes_ "

"Siapa dia? Apakah Agent Ral?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabanya"

Levi memasuki _Rover_ merahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Maria. Sementara itu Maria hanya meratapi kepergian sang BAU _team leader_ yang terkenal dengan omongan sarkastiknya itu. Sangat susah memang menipu orang yang mempunyai rekam jejak sempurna sebagai agen federal seperti Levi.

* * *

 ** _[Tijuana, Perbatasan AS-Mexico, 3 hari setelahnya]_**

Restorant La Querencia pagi itu terlihat ramai didatangi para pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah para imigran Mexico yang ingin menyebrangi perbatasan untuk menuju San Diego, AS. Restoran ini memang khusus menyediakan makanan ala Amerika Latin dan tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Ada imigran yang datang bersama anak dan istri mereka sambil menikmati sup penis sapi, ada juga yang datang sendirian menikmati tacos ataupun sekedar menikmati makanan pencuci mulut. Namun suasana pagi yang tenang itu tidak berlangsung lama karena secara tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh beberapa orang memakai topeng dan membawa senjata.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak kalau tidak mau mati!"

Seorang penjahat menembak mati satu orang pengunjung karena ia berusaha melawan. Pengunjung yang lain langsung histeris.

"Siapa yang ingin bernasib seperti dia, huh?!" kata salah 1 penjahat sambil berteriak.

Suara tangisan bayi yang sangat keras mengganggu telinga si penjahat.

"Bisakah kau menyuruhnya diam!" sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arah ibu dari bayi tersebut.

Para penjahat berjumlah sekitar 5 orang, 1 diantaranya seorang wanita. Mereka menjadikan para pengunjung restoran sebagai sandera dan menunggu agar pihak penegak hukum beserta wartawan meliput kejadian ini, sehingga mereka bisa mengungkapkan keinginan mereka.

 _1 jam kemudian…._

Berita di TV dan media sosial telah ramai dengan headline penyanderaan yang tejadi di restoran La Querencia. Semua wartawan berlomba-lomba memberitakan kejadian terkini mengenai penyanderaan ini. Hingga sampailah ke telinga sang Director Erwin Smith di New York.

 ** _[Meeting Room, Kantor Federal, New York]_**

Tim Levi sudah berkumpul di luar ruangan untuk menunggu kepastian dari sang _team leader_ yang sedang bersitegang berdebat dengan para petinggi FBI berjumlah 3 orang salah satunya Erwin Smith.

"Kami tidak mempunyai yurisdiksi untuk menangani kasus ini!" kata Levi dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Levi, anggap saja kau dan timmu bertindak sebagai relawan!" kata salah satu petinggi.

"Relawan kau bilang?! Kau meremehkan timku atau bagaimana?! Ini daerah perbatasan dimana beberapa kartel menguasai tempat ini! Tim HRT dan penjaga perbatasan yang lebih berhak untuk menanganinya!"

"Oke, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau mengutus sekurang-kurangnya 2 orang dari anggota timmu kesana? Bukan sebagai relawan tapi sebagai _Special Agent_ yang kami beri wewenang penuh atas kasus penyanderaan ini" tanya salah 1 petinggi lagi.

"Kau ini gila apa! Aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawa dari anggota timku! Apa kau tahu, bahkan dalam 1 mobil pun itu adalah sekumpulan gangster bersenjata yang bisa saja tiba-tiba menembak polisi atau penegak hukum lain yang lewat! Di Tijuana tidak dapat dibedakan mana orang baik dan mana orang jahat!"

 _Erwin Smith membuka pembicaraan…._

"Levi, timmu adalah yang terbaik dan menjadi andalan bagi kami. Bahkan kita semua masih tidak tahu siapa para penjahat ini, dan asal mereka atau nama kartel yang mereka ikuti atau dari pihak mana mereka. Kita memerlukan analisis dari tim BAU. Dan hanya timmu yang bisa menangani ini"

 _Levi terdiam sejenak…_

"Maksudmu kau ingin mengorbankan timku?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu Levi"

Sementara itu di luar _meeting room_ , Erd, Gunther, Auruo, Moses, Petra dan Nifa hanya pasrah dan terkadang mereka berdiri berjalan mondar mandir, lalu duduk lagi. Tak satupun dari mereka mengobrol satu sama lain, bahkan mereka sudah lupa pengalaman liburan masing-masing.

"Aku mengandalkan timmu, karena kemampuan timmu dalam hal bertarung dan menggunakan senjata serta analisis yang tepat terutama dalam mengambil keputusan disaat nyawa menjadi taruhanya"

"Kami akan membekali timmu dengan perlengkapan senjata yang canggih dan akan terus mengawasimu dari jauh. Kami akan memberitahu jika ada oknum kartel atau pihak penentang otoritas yang mengincar timmu saat dalam perjalanan" lanjut Erwin Smith.

" _Please_ Levi" Erwin memohon dengan sangat pada Levi. Mereka saling memicing satu sama lain.

Dengan berat hati Levi akhirnya menyetujuinya karena di dalam hatinya ada rasa kemanusiaan tulus untuk menolong para sandera dan sudah menjadi kewajibanya untuk menangani kasus bahkan yang berbahaya sekalipun. Ini pilihanya menjadi seorang agen FBI dan ia siap untuk menanggung segala konsekwensinya. Yang penting ia bisa menyelamatkan orang sebanyak mungkin dan menghancurkan para penjahat.

Levi keluar dari _meeting room_ , dan semua anggota timnya berdiri menanti jawaban dari sang _team leader_.

"Kita akan berangkat ke Tijuana dengan helicopter milik SWAT. Dan akan bertemu dengan tim HRT disana"

Wajah mereka menjadi horror seketika disertai keringat dingin mengucur dari kening masing-masing sambil berjalan mengikuti Levi yang akan menuju ruang persiapan. Sebab mereka tahu bagaimana tingkat kriminalitas yang ada di Amerika Latin terutama daerah perbatasan yang terbilang sangat tinggi. Bahkan kemampuan seorang penyidik harus setara dengan pasukan khusus militer jika ingin menginjakkan kaki kesana.

"Kusarankan kalian bawalah senjata terbaik yang kalian punya dan sediakan 9mm beberapa buah sebagai pistol cadangan!"

Hanji yang berada di ruang persiapan pun wajahnya menjadi bingung dan ikut-ikutan tegang.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa! Aku akan membantu kalian semua dari—"

"Kau juga ikut, mata empat!"

 _"What?"_

"Kau sudah boleh menggunakan senjata bukan?! Gunakan _sub machine gun_ ini!" kata Levi sambil melempar sebuah MP5 ke tangan Hanji yang ia dapatkan dari loker senjata.

Masing-masing dari tim Levi memiliki loker sendiri, yang isinya adalah senjata pribadi dan perlengkapan untuk melakukan penyergapan. Levi mengeluarkan senjata _rifle_ andalanya M4 Custom, senjata yang efektif digunakan untuk pertempuran jarak dekat. Ia menyettingnya berbalik menghadap tempat duduk panjang di antara loker-loker, dimana rekan-rekanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Wow…wow…wow…jangan arahkan senjata mahal itu ke arahku" kata Hanji yang duduk di sebelah Erd mencairkan suasana. Erd yang sibuk menyetting P90 nya hanya menatap Levi sejenak lalu melanjutkan kegiatanya lagi.

Nifa dan Gunther tetap mengandalkan MP5 yang terbilang mematikan itu. Auruo dan Moses mengandalkan handgun jenis _Nighthawk_ 1911\. Tetapi sang team leader:

"Apa kalian berdua yakin akan menggunakan itu?"

Auruo dan Moses terdiam, menantikan lanjutan dari perkataan Levi barusan.

"Akan banyak warga sipil disana, dan jenis peluru 1911 itu mudah menembus objek. Di sisi lain kalian akan membuang banyak waktu hanya untuk mengisi peluru, sedangkan kita akan berhadapan dengan orang-orang bersenjata yang akan menembaki kita secara membabi buta. Ciri khas gangster Amerika Latin!"

Akhirnya Auruo dan Moses secara kompak mengganti senjata mereka dengan M16 jenis _assault rifle_ yang mampu mengeluarkan 600 peluru/menit.

"Itu lebih baik! Tapi sebaiknya saat penyergapan ke TKP, gunakan _secondary weapon_ " kata Levi.

Petra yang tak kalah sibuknya mempersiapkan _shotgun_ jenis Benelli M4 nya, senjata favoritnya yang selalu ia gunakan saat mengejar buronan teroris. Bahkan ia khusus mengikuti pelatihan menembak dengan _shotgun_ itu selama 2 tahun. Dan disaat kesibukanya menyetting senjata pribadinya itu pun, ia tidak luput dari perhatian sang _team leader_. Levi langsung mendekatinya dan mengambil _shotgun_ nya.

"Kau itu mau berburu hewan ya?! Senjata ini terlalu berat untuk digunakan di medan tempur jarak dekat, apalagi kau itu wanita. Kau akan tertembak duluan sebelum kau menembakkan _shotgun_ bodohmu ini!"

"Kau bilang sendiri kan tadi, gunakan senjata terbaik kalian! Dan ini adalah senjata terbaikku!" balas Petra tidak mau kalah. Ia berusaha mengambil kembali _shotgun_ nya tapi Levi selalu menjauhkanya dengan tangan kananya.

"Kembalikan Lev!"

" _No way!_ Ganti yang lain!"

"Aku sudah mempunyai sertifikat training dengan menggunakan _shotgun_ ini, kau tahu, aku berlatih selama 2 tahun. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan selama aku memakainya aku tidak pernah gagal!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pakailah senjata yang lebih ringan!" Levi kembali ke lokernya dan mencarikan senjata yang pantas dipakai oleh Petra.

Petra hanya memperhatikan sang _team leader_ dengan mengacak pinggangnya dan wajah yang sangat kesal serta mulutnya yang sedikit menganga akibat kejengkelan yang tertahankan. Sementara itu Erd dkk hanya senyum-senyum, lumayan hiburan anak SMA sebelum berperang kata mereka dalam hati.

"Gunakan handgun M45C ini!" Levi mendatangi Petra dan memberikan handgun mematikan itu ke tangan Petra.

"Aku ini bukan tentara sepertimu!"

"Kau bisa menggunakanya kan?! Bukankah kau pernah memakainya saat kita memburu teroris yang melakukan penembakkan di Brooklyn! _Correct me if I'm wrong!_ "

Petra menatap Levi sejenak, dan akhirnya ia menyetujuinya untuk memakai handgun M45C yang biasa digunakan _Navy Seal_ itu, senjata teringan yang pernah ada namun menimbulkan dampak yang luar biasa.

 _1 jam kemudian, setelah semua persiapan telah selesai…._

Levi mengadakan meeting singkat dengan anggota timnya untuk memberikan beberapa instruksi dan pembagian tugas saat tiba di Tijuana serta posisi masing-masing sesuai senjata yang mereka gunakan. Tak lupa sang _team leader_ juga menyuruh anggotanya untuk memakai kaos lengan panjang yang menyerap keringat dan jaket anti peluru tingkat IIA.

"Kuperingatkan pada kalian semua, tempat yang akan kita tuju ini terdapat banyak kartel narkoba yang tidak dapat kita duga. Terkadang 1 keluarga pun yang kita sangka orang baik-baik ternyata adalah anggota dari kartel. Dan jangan heran jika di pinggir jalan kalian melihat kepala orang yang sudah mati dipajang bahkan terkadang dengan tubuh mayat yang sudah termutilasi yang dilakukan pihak separatisme"

"Apa mungkin para penyandera ini termasuk pihak separatisme?" kata Erd.

"Kalau menurutku lebih ke perkumpulan pemberontak. Mereka mungkin menentang sistem pemerintahan atau menginginkan sesuatu yang ditolak pemerintah" sambung Petra.

" _Yeah_ , karena mereka sengaja menunggu agar seluruh dunia mengetahuinya. Seandainya mereka dari pihak separatisme mungkin mereka tidak akan sesabar itu dan pastinya akan membuat kekacauan dimana-mana" kata Moses menambahkan.

"Kita tidak bisa berspekulasi dari sekarang sebelum tiba di lokasi. Kemungkinan akan ada negosiasi terlebih dahulu" Levi ikut berbicara.

"Wow, apa kita juga yang akan bernegosiasi dengan mereka?" tanya Auruo.

"Kita tidak dirancang untuk itu. Tim HRT yang akan melakukanya. Tugas kita untuk mengungkap siapa jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya dan apa tujuanya!" jawab Levi.

"Jangan segan-segan untuk menembak jika kalian menemukan orang mencurigakan saat menuju TKP! Erwin beserta anak buahnya akan memandu kita lewat HT!"

"Berhati-hatilah, karena kita juga akan melewati warga sipil! Jangan sampai kalian salah sasaran!"

" _Roger_!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Ayo berangkat!" kata sang _team leader_ memakai kaos biru dongker dengan jaket anti peluru ala military berwarna hitam berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang persiapan diikuti anggota timnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Levi menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu Petra melewatinya dan berkata:

"Petra! Kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh lebih dari 2 langkah dariku!" kata Levi singkat dan ia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dan kali ini ia berjalan lebih cepat. Sedangkan Petra berhenti sejenak sekaligus dibuat bengong dengan perkataan sang _team leader_ sebelumnya dan ia pun tetap berjalan mengikutinya.

 _Apakah aku selemah itu?_

* * *

Tim Levi telah sampai di Bandar Udara Tijuana, dan mereka dijemput dengan _GMC Yukon_ berwarna hitam 2 buah yang telah disediakan Erwin di bandara, mobil SUV sekelas _Chevrolet Suburban_ yang biasa mereka gunakan saat bertugas. Mereka sengaja tidak menggunakan atribut yang bertuliskan FBI sebagai antisipasi agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang di sekitar terutama oknum-oknum yang menentang pihak otoritas dan kebal hukum.

Masing-masing memakai HT yang sudah terhubung ke kantor pusat di New York. Operator memantau dari kejauhan kemana saja mereka harus berjalan menelusuri kota dengan bantuan teknologi canggih, dan butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke TKP. Keadaan jalan raya saat itu ramai lancar dengan suhu kota sekitar 18oC. Levi dan timnya cukup menikmati perjalanan mereka sembari melenggang pandangan ke trotoar yang ramai oleh orang-orang lalu lalang. Ada perkumpulan anak-anak punk yang sedang nongkrong, ada juga perkumpulan anak muda bertato sedang minum-minum dan memegang sebuah bungkus plastik kecil yang entah apa isinya, juga ada seorang pemuda yang dipukuli oleh beberapa orang pemuda lainnya, pemandangan yang tidak mengherankan di Tijuana, tepatnya dekat dengan tembok pembatas. Erd yang menyetir mobil pertama membuka kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai sedari tadi karena terkejut tiba-tiba mobil mereka melintasi _fly over_ dimana tepat dibawah jembatan ada 5 mayat tanpa kepala dan sehelai benang pun, digantung begitu saja layaknya daging hewan dengan beberapa orang yang hanya melihatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanji yang satu mobil dengan Erd, Levi dan Petra pun menutup mulutnya yang menganga tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya ke hal yang mengerikan itu. Petra memilih untuk tidak melihatnya, dan Levi yang duduk di sebelah Erd hanya cuek seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Nifa yang berada di mobil belakang bersama Gunther yang menyetir, Auruo dan Moses hanya ber " _Oh my God_ " ria dengan detak jantung yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah Nifa! Kau harus tetap waspada!" kata Gunther yang duduk di kursi supir, dan Nifa di sebelahnya, berusaha menenangkanya.

"Kenapa mereka diam saja?!" tanya Auruo sedikit kesal.

"Itulah tindakan brutal dari mafia separatisme yang sedang berselisih, sebagai peringatan saingan mereka. Orang-orang yang tidak terlibat tidak berani ikut campur, karena jika mereka ikut campur sama saja menyerahkan nyawa secara cuma-cuma" kata Moses.

Mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan, hingga beberapa menit kemudian mereka berpapasan dengan mobil _Ford Fiesta_ berwarna hitam yang di dalamnya berisi 5 orang. Wajah mereka penuh tato dan terlihat brutal, sepertinya mereka berasal dari kelompok tertentu. Orang-orang itu terus memperhatikan kedua mobil GMC yang Levi dkk tumpangi. Levi menyuruh teman-temanya untuk mensiagakan senjata mereka masing-masing. Levi yang duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah kanan, menyuruh Erd untuk minggir sedikit dan membuka kaca mobilnya setengah untuk membidik dengan _M4_ _Custom_ nya ke arah _Fiesta_ hitam itu. Sedangkan Erd mempersiapkan P90nya sambil menyetir, Petra menggenggam M45C nya sedari tadi kecuali Hanji yang bingung harus melakukan apa karena ia tidak terbiasa bekerja di lapangan menggunakan pistol, ia lebih sering berkutat dengan layar _Apple_ nya.

"Aku akan melindungimu Hanji!" kata Petra yang duduk di sebelah Hanji. Hanji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Nifa dkk sudah bersiaga dengan _sub machine gun_ mereka masing-masing.

Keadaan jalan raya sedang banyak kendaraan, dan ketika sampai diperempatan jalan mobil Levi dkk belok ke arah timur yang sepi, dan _Fiesta_ hitam itu langsung mencegat mereka. Hanya selang beberapa detik muncul _Fiesta_ hitam lagi yang juga berisi 5 orang. Mereka yang berada di mobil _Fiesta_ kedua turun dari mobil dengan membawa _sub machine gun_ menembaki mobil Levi dkk. Levi dkk tunduk dan secara perlahan keluar dari mobil dengan senjata yang sudah mereka bawa sedari tadi, sementara Hanji tetap di dalam mobil.

Pada akhirnya terjadi baku tembak antara Levi dan timnya dengan para orang-orang _Fiesta_ hitam itu.

" _Levi! Arah jam 12!"_ suara dari headset HT yang Levi gunakan. Levi yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di samping mobil berdiri perlahan dan menembak 1 orang dengan senapan mahalnya itu.

 _"Jrat!"_ tepat mengenai kepala.

 _"Erd, sebelah kirimu!"_ kali ini headset yang dikenakan Erd. Ia langsung memunculkan dirinya dan menembaki 1 orang dengan P90 nya berkali-kali.

 _"Dor…dor…dor…."_ tepat mengenai organ-organ penting si penjahat.

Nifa dan Gunther berhasil menembak masing-masing 1 orang dengan MP5 nya, hingga tubuh si penjahat dihujani tembakan dan tewas seketika.

Auruo dan Moses mendatangi _Fiesta_ hitam yang pertama dan menyuruh semuanya untuk turun dari mobil. Si penjahat berjumlah 5 orang itu sedikit ketakutan karena mengetahui 4 orang rekan mereka telah tewas. Salah seorang dari mereka membawa _handgun Glock_ 17 terlihat bingung antara mau menembak Auruo dan Moses atau tidak.

" _Suelta tu arma!_ (Jatuhkan senjatamu!)" teriak Moses.

" _Usted policía?_ (Kalian polisi ya?)" tanyanya.

"Cepat jatuhkan senjatamu, dan kalian semua berbaliklah ke mobil!" kata Moses lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si penjahat. Namun si pemegang pistol berubah pikiran dan langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Moses, namun berhasil dicegah Auruo karena ia berhasil menembak orang itu dengan M16 nya yang menyebabkan kehebohan itu. Rekan-rekannya yang lain langsung mengambil pistol mereka di dalam mobil namun berhasil Moses habisi semua dengan M16 mematikanya itu.

 _"Dor…dor…dor…."_ dan kelimanya tewas seketika tanpa ampun karena ulah Auruo dan Moses.

Seorang lagi bersembunyi di sekitar mobil yang ditumpangi Levi, Erd, Petra dan Hanji. Petra yang sedari tadi mencari-cari orang tersebut mendapatkan instruksi mengejutkan dari headset HTnya.

 _"Petra! Orang itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Hanji!"_

Petra yang berjarak beberapa senti dari mobil langsung berlari menuju mobil lalu menemukan orang itu dari balik kaca mobil dan menyuruh Hanji untuk merunduk, lalu menembak si penjahat itu berkali-kali dengan M45C nya yang super ringan itu hingga kaca mobil pecah dan tepat mengenai tubuh si penjahat. Si penjahat tewas seketika dengan bersimbah darah.

Levi dan timnya mengoreksi keadaan untuk memastikan semuanya sudah benar-benar aman, lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

" _Shit_! Kita sangat membuang banyak waktu!" kata Levi dengan kesal.

Diketahui orang-orang yang tadi menembaki mereka berasal dari kelompok separatisme yang ingin memperjuangkan kedaulatan sendiri dengan menghabisi para polisi tanpa terkecuali, karena musuh mereka adalah polisi, tentara dan sekutunya atau mafia lain yang menjadi pesaingnya.

* * *

 ** _[TKP, Restoran La Querencia]_**

Dengan keadaan mobil yang sudah tak karuan, mereka akhirnya tiba di lokasi penyanderaan. Di lokasi sudah ada tim HRT dan tim SWAT beserta kepolisian federal Tijuana. Kabar terkini, sandera yang tewas hanya 1 orang, dan sisanya sekitar 20 orang beserta para kru restoran masih hidup dengan kondisi psikis yang kurang baik.

Saat ini sedang berlangsung proses negosiasi yang dilakukan tim HRT, namun para penyandera tidak mau menyebutkan keinginan mereka sebelum semua pihak yang berwenang berkumpul. Dan tim BAU adalah yang paling ditunggu dan paling terakhir tiba di lokasi.

Semua yang melihat keadaan mobil tim Levi yang berlubang dan kaca yang pecah berlari mendekati mereka termasuk tim medis, untuk menanyakan keadaan mereka yang ternyata baik-baik saja.

"Levi!" seorang pria berambut pirang menyapa Levi dan timnya dengan ramah.

"Moblit!" mereka bersalaman lalu berpelukan. Hanji yang sedari tadi menampakkan wajah kagum seketika langsung disenggol bahunya oleh Petra agar ia tersadar dari lamunanya yang tidak pas dilakukan sekarang itu.

Levi dan Moblit langsung berjalan cepat menuju mobil multimedia yang di dalamnya sudah terdapat layar CCTV untuk memantau keadaan di dalam restoran. Tim Moblit mendatangi mobil, berjalan perlahan, mereka berjumlah 6 orang dengan seragam lengkap, dan tim Levi memperhatikan mereka satu persatu dari kejauhan.

Setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, mereka langsung berkumpul bersama untuk menyusun strategi.

"Armin, kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Hanji yang duduk bersebelahan dengan pria bernama Armin Arlert dari HRT sembari membuka layar _Apple_ nya.

"Tentu saja Hanji. Kita akan membuat kejutan untuk mereka" balas Armin, yang memiliki kesamaan dengan Hanji dengan meraih Ph.D di usia 23 tahun. Mereka berencana untuk meretas seluruh alat komunikasi yang ada di dalam restoran.

Negosiasi pun dilanjutkan karena para orang-orang yang ditakuti kriminal sudah lengkap berkumpul dengan salah seorang bernama Marco Bodt dari HRT sebagai negosiator utama beserta Jean Kirschtein sebagai negosiator pendamping, dan dr. Sasha Blouse seorang ahli psikologi. Mereka bertiga tergabung sebagai tim negosiator di HRT, karena keintelektualan mereka dalam berkomunikasi. Tim HRT juga memiliki seorang penembak runduk bernama Conny Springer, yang terkenal cerdas dalam setiap aksinya walaupun umurnya terbilang masih muda, 25 tahun. Ia pernah menempuh pendidikan _US Air Force_.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam restoran terdengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras, dan tentu saja mengagetkan tim BAU dan tim HRT yang melihatnya dari layar di dalam mobil.

"Aku ingin wanita yang bernama Historia Reiss itu untuk masuk kesini!" kata salah seorang bertopeng yang kemungkinan wanita berperawakan tinggi.

 _Darimana dia tahu namaku?_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chap 3: Free Them END

_Inspirated by: Criminal Minds_

 _Attack on Titan Fanfiction_

 _Original Story only created by Hajime Isayama, I only borrowed his characters. No commercial purpose, entertain only._

 _ **Title: The Profiler**_

 _ **Free Them**_

 _Genre: Action, Crime, Drama, Adventure_

 _Rated: M_

 _ **THIS IS FLASHBACK STORY ABOUT 2 YEARS AGO  
**_

 _Additional Character: Ymir_

 **Warning: Mengandung adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar.**

 _Enjoy the Story!_

* * *

 **Part 2**

Orang bertopeng yang diperkirakan wanita itu menembakkan pistolnya ke arah langit-langit, namun cukup mengejutkan para sandera di sekitarnya terutama wanita dan anak-anak yang histeris. Mendengar keinginan si penjahat Marco Bodt selaku tim negosiator ikut berbicara melalui telepon yang tersambung ke dalam restoran dan Jean ikut membantunya membuat kata-kata agar tidak salah berucap.

" _Can't you speak in English_?" Marco bertanya pada si penjahat. Namun si penjahat sepertinya tidak mengerti. Beruntung Marco bisa berbahasa Spanyol dan Moses pun ikut membantu menerjemahkan karena ia juga piawai berbahasa Spanyol.

" _Bien, soy Marco quien te hablaba_ (Oke, saya Marco yang tadi berbicara dengan kalian)"

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau menginginkan Historia masuk?"

Si penjahat wanita itu langsung membuka topengnya dan terlihat wajahnya yang tirus itu dengan bintik-bintik di pipinya. Historia terlihat kaget, menandakan bahwa ia mengenal wanita itu.

"Ymir!" katanya.

"Ye…Ymir?" tanya Marco heran.

Mendengar nama dari si penjahat, Hanji dan Armin langsung bekerja keras dengan layar Apple masing-masing.

"Kau mengenalnya, Historia?" sambung Sasha yang berada di sebelah Marco bersama Jean dan Moses. Sementara tim Levi selain Moses bersama Moblit dan Connie sibuk memperhatikan layar CCTV sambil berdebat.

"Dia itu ma…mantan pacarku!" kata Historia.

Jean hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

" _What?_ Ka…kau le…les—" kata Jean dan Sasha langsung memukul Jean dengan sikutnya hingga Jean kesakitan. Marco tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua dan kembali bertanya pada Ymir lewat telepon yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

" _So_ , kau mengenal Historia, itu artinya kau bisa berbahasa Inggris?!" tanya Marco.

" _Yes_ , aku bisa bahasa Inggris!"

Hanji menemukan data bahwa Ymir adalah anggota dari kartel Castillo, kartel asal Mexico yang menyelundupkan kokain dalam jumlah besar hingga seluruh dunia. Dan merupakan warga negara Amerika. Ymir pernah masuk penjara 6 bulan lalu tapi dia berhasil melarikan diri.

"Aku ingin Historia masuk kemari, bisakah kalian cepat sedikit!" kata Ymir dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Dan tanpa senjata tentunya!" lanjut Ymir.

Historia memakai seragam lengkap dan jaket anti peluru tanpa pistol ataupun senjata. Moblit menginjinkan anggotanya itu untuk masuk dengan catatan Connie berada diluar mengawalnya masuk, bersama tim SWAT yang sudah menggitari restoran sedari tadi dengan senapan masing-masing. Wartawan diminta untuk meninggalkan lokasi, dan hanya menstanby kan kamera mereka agar tetap bisa menyampaikan kondisi terkini kepada masyarakat ataupun keluarga para sandera sehingga keadaan di luar bersih dari warga sipil

"Levi, kenapa kita tidak masuk saja ke dalam?" tanya Auruo.

"Di dalam masih banyak sandera. Kalau kita masuk sama saja kita membunuh mereka. Kita harus memikirkan caranya agar para sandera bisa keluar dari restoran dan restoran harus benar-benar steril dari warga sipil" jawab Levi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pertukaran antara Historia dengan para sandera? Setidaknya wanita dan anak-anak terlebih dahulu" kata Petra yang mendekati Marco.

Negosiasi pun berlanjut…

"Kalau kau ingin Historia masuk, aku minta kalian untuk membiarkan para sandera keluar! _Ladies and kids first_!"

 ** _[Sementara itu, di dalam restoran]_**

"Hey Ymir, kenapa kau hanya memikirkan keinginanmu sendiri? Bagaimana dengan tujuan awal kita? _Te olvidaste_? (Apa kau lupa?)"

"Kenapa kalian bergantung padaku? Daritadi yang berbicara dengan mereka kan hanya aku!" balas Ymir. Mereka melakukan perdebatan kecil. Dan akhirnya salah seorang dari rekan Ymir mengambil gagang telepon yang sedari tadi dipegang Ymir.

"Tidak semudah itu agent! Sama saja kami merugikan diri sendiri! Kalian hanya mengirim 1 orang sementara kami membebaskan beberapa orang! _Eso no es justo_! (Itu tidak adil!)"

"Baiklah Guillermo! Bagaimana jika kalian membebaskan _uno rehén_?! (satu sandera?!)" kata Marco dari telepon.

Rekan Ymir yang ternyata bernama Guillermo itu pun terkejut karena ternyata para agents mengetahui namanya.

" _Como saben mi nombre_? (Bagaimana mereka tahu namaku?)" Guillermo mengalihkan wajahnya ke teman-temanya sembari memegang gagang telepon.

Levi dkk mengetahui nama mereka masing-masing berkat Hanji dan Armin yang berhasil meretas ponsel para penyandera, diantaranya Guillermo, Santiago Rodriguez, Gabriel Dylan, dan Christopher Diego, kecuali Ymir yang telah mereka ketahui identitasnya karena Historia. Hanya Ymir satu-satunya yang merupakan anggota kartel narkoba.

"Marco, sebaiknya anak kecil itu dulu saja yang keluar. Ia harus mendapatkan bimbingan psikologi setelah ini" kata Sasha pada Marco sambil menunjuk seorang anak kecil dari layar CCTV yang wajahnya gemetaran dan mengeluarkan air mata terus menerus. Akhirnya Ymir dkk pun setuju dengan pertukaran itu, Historia dengan si anak kecil yang dimaksud Sasha.

Historia mulai memasuki restoran dengan perlahan bersama Connie yang mengawalnya, tapi Connie tidak ikut masuk, karena jika ia masuk para penyandera mengancam akan membunuh 1 orang. Historia masuk sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya, dan Santiago menggeledahnya untuk memastikan bahwa Historia tidak membawa senjata ataupun granat. Dan si anak kecil langsung dikawal menuju tim medis dan Sasha.

"Ymir tolong jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, _please_!" kata Historia yang terkenal berparas cantik dengan perkataan lembutnya itu.

"Itu karena kau membohongiku bahwa ternyata kau FBI dan menjebloskanku ke penjara!"

"Aku minta maaf. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku!"

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak benar-benar cinta padaku? Kau hanya memanfaatkanku agar kau bisa naik pangkat?" Ymir dan Historia saling memicing.

Secara mengejutkan tiba-tiba Guillermo menembak Historia dan mengenai dada atas sebelah kanan yang dekat dengan bahu kanan. Historia terjatuh, dan Ymir langsung mendekatinya. Beruntung Guillermo sengaja tidak menembak organ penting Historia sehingga ia tidak tewas.

"Historia! Kau tidak apa-apa? Guillermo kenapa kau menembaknya? Brengsek kau!" kata Ymir dengan kekesalanya terhadap Guillermo.

"Itu karena aku muak dengan urusan pribadi kalian!" ucap Guillermo.

 _Sementara itu tim Levi dan Moblit…._

Mereka menampakkan wajah terkejut bukan kepalang melihat Historia yang terkena tembakan.

"Kita harus masuk!" Connie berbicara dengan emosi sambil berjalan cepat untuk menuju ke dalam restoran namun Moblit menggengam lenganya untuk mencegahnya.

"Jangan! Kalau kau sampai melakukanya, semua akan sia-sia"

Levi berkonsentrasi memperhatikan setiap sudut yang ada di dalam restoran lewat layar CCTV itu. Tak lupa ia juga memperhatikan posisi penyandera, sandera, pintu keluar, dan senjata yang dibawa para penyandera. Marco menelpon ke dalam restoran lagi.

"Guillermo, kau menyalahi kesepakatan kita—"

" _Eso es porque maldito Ymir es egoísta_! (Itu karena Ymir sialan itu egois!)"

" _Escuchame agents_! (Dengar agents!) Aku ingin kalian membebaskan rekan-rekanku yang sedang ditahan di penjara federal! Bahkan diantara mereka ada seorang ibu yang berpisah dengan anaknya!" lanjut Guillermo.

"Yang kedua, aku ingin sejumlah uang 1 juta US Dollar agar kami semua bisa kembali lagi ke Mexico City, _nuestra ciudad natal_ (kampung halaman kami)"

"Kami bisa menurutinya asalkan kalian bebaskan dulu para _rehén_ (sandera)!" kata Marco.

 _Disaat mereka masih melakukan perdebatan…._

Hanji dan Armin tidak menemukan catatan kejahatan dari para penyandera kecuali Ymir seorang. Tim Levi berkesimpulan bahwa mereka adalah sekelompok imigran gelap yang ingin menyebrangi perbatasan, namun karena kendala ekonomi mereka mengambil cara yang singkat tanpa harus ketahuan pihak otoritas. Beberapa dari imigran gelap itu ketahuan oleh polisi penjaga perbatasan dan akhirnya dijebloskan ke dalam penjara federal.

"Berarti orang-orang ini masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Mereka bukan benar-benar penjahat!" kata Gunther.

"Menurutku _the only one bad guy is_ Ymir!" tambah Nifa.

" _Or girl_!" celetuk Auruo.

" _So_ , kenapa Ymir bergabung dengan mereka? Apa hanya untuk mencapai tujuan pribadinya bertemu Historia?" Erd berpendapat.

"Kurasa Ymir punya tujuan lain" Petra ikut mengungkapkan teorinya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Moses.

"Itu yang harus kita cari tahu" sambung Levi singkat.

Guillermo dkk menyetujui negosiasi untuk mengeluarkan para sandera dari dalam restoran dengan syarat ia harus melihat rekan-rekanya di penjara untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka baik-baik saja beserta uang 1 juta US Dollar yang harus sudah tersedia di lokasi dan berada di tanganya. Polisi federal Tijuana ditugaskan untuk mengambil uang dari bank sesuai yang diminta Guillermo dkk dan juga pergi ke penjara federal bersama Hanji yang juga ikut untuk menyetting jaringan agar terhubung dengan layar di TKP.

"Kami sudah menyuruh rekan kami untuk menjalankan perintahmu Guillermo, dan sekarang kami ingin rekan kami dari tim medis masuk untuk mengobati luka Historia!" kata Marco.

"Marco, katakan padanya jika ia berulah lagi, keinginanya batal seketika!" Jean menginstruksi lewat bisikan di telinga Marco.

" _Oh, si_ (Oh, ya). Jika kau berani menembak tim medis kami ataupun berbuat ulah, keinginanmu dan teman-temanmu akan langsung kami batalkan!" kata Marco menekankan kata-katanya agar terdengar jelas di telinga Guillermo.

"Baik. Kami cukup sportif dalam hal ini. _Por favor entra_! (Silahkan masuk!)" kata Guillermo.

Salah seorang tim medis seorang dokter bernama Russell mulai memasuki restoran dikawal oleh salah seorang dari HRT. Ia menuju tempat Historia terkapar di pangkuan Ymir dengan peluru yang masih menancap di dekat bahu kananya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan namun Ymir terus menenangkanya. Russell melakukan operasi kecil untuk mengeluarkan peluru berukuran 9x19 mm yang berasal dari pistol Glock 17.

 _Setengah jam kemudian…._

Polisi federal yang ditugaskan untuk mengambil uang dan mengunjungi penjara federal akhirnya tiba di TKP. Marco meminta ijin pada Guillermo dkk agar mereka dibiarkan masuk bersama HRT untuk mengawal para sandera. Dan akhirnya mereka diijinkan masuk berjumlah 2 orang polisi federal dan seluruh tim HRT, Moblit, Marco dan Jean dengan HK416 nya; Sasha dengan M1911 serta Connie yang memakai sniper rifle MSG90 tanpa Historia yang sedang beristirahat akibat terluka. Salah seorang dari police officer membawa sejumlah uang di dalam koper, dan seorang lagi membawa tablet berukuran 10,5 inci yang telah terhubung dengan para imigran Mexico yang ditahan di penjara. Mereka mengadakan pertukaran dengan Guillermo dkk, lalu para sandera dibiarkan keluar dan dikawal oleh HRT dengan senjata lengkap. Tim Levi ikut masuk ke dalam restoran dengan senjata masing-masing yang telah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya, kecuali Auruo dan Moses yang memakai 9mm sebagai _secondary weapon_.

"Moblit! Kita akan menyergap mereka semua!" Jean berbicara dengan Moblit di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Tunggu sebentar!" Moblit menahan Jean dengan tangan kirinya.

Momen mengharukan terjadi. Salah seorang dari imigran berjumlah 12 orang itu, adalah seorang wanita bersama anaknya yang tak lain adalah istri dan anak dari Guillermo. Dan 10 orang lainya merupakan kerabat dari Santiago, Gabriel dan Christopher. Mereka saling berbicara kerinduan masing-masing sambil mengeluarkan air mata, karena sudah tidak bertemu kurang lebih 3 bulan. Wajah masing-masing orang dari tim Levi dan Moblit pun berubah menjadi iba pada mereka, seolah mereka sedang menonton drama pertunjukkan yang menyedihkan.

Para sandera akhirnya berhasil dikeluarkan dan masuk ke dalam bis dengan dikawal beberapa orang dari SWAT untuk diantar ke rumah masing-masing. Ymir yang masih berada di dalam restoran, ditahan oleh Connie. Tim HRT tetap bersiaga di berbagai pintu dan sudut yang ada di dalam restoran agar setelahnya mereka bisa menahan Guillermo dkk.

Namun drama pertunjukan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena mereka tiba-tiba diberitahu lewat HT masing-masing akan hal mengejutkan. Connie terkejut karena Ymir langsung berlari keluar dan tidak sempat menembak akibat suara HT di telinganya.

 _"Sergio mengaktifkan granat di tanganya! Semuanya keluar!"_ kata Armin yang sedari tadi standby di mobil multimedia dan melihat layar CCTV versi MHD lewat laptopnya. Sergio adalah salah 1 polisi federal yang membawa koper berisi uang. Tanganya yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya tak sengaja terekam CCTV, sehingga Armin dapat melihatnya.

 _"Blarrr!"_

 _"Duarrr!"_

Restoran hancur seketika dan terbakar terutama bagian timur dan barat yang terparah. Beruntung seluruh tim Levi dan HRT selamat dari ledakan karena berhasil keluar tepat waktu. Hanji dan Armin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan layar Applenya pun langsung berlari bersama tim medis menuju luar restoran yang sudah hancur itu.

Petra yang jatuh tersungkur akibat berlari dan melompat keluar restoran bersama Levi dan yang lainya, memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri, kembali berlari ke dalam restoran yang penuh api dan reruntuhan bangunan untuk menyelamatkan Guillermo dkk.

"Kau tidak boleh ke dalam Petra!" Levi menahan tubuh Petra dengan kedua tanganya.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Guil—" Petra memberontak, tapi Levi tetap memeluknya dari belakang dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Mereka sudah tewas! Semuanya!"

Petra mengurungkan niatnya karena perkataan Levi barusan, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dengan raut wajah yang teramat sangat kecewa hingga matanya memerah dan mengeluarkan sedikit bulir dari kedua matanya.

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Nifa terbatuk akibat asap ledakan sambil memegangi telinganya yang berdengung. Ia perlahan berdiri dan terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nifa?" tanya Erd yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

" _Ye…yes_ "

Auruo dan Gunther yang berada di sebelah utara berlari untuk mencari yang lain.

"Aku belum menemukan Moses!" Auruo berbicara melalui HT di telinganya.

"Aku juga belum menemukan Connie dan Sasha!" kata Jean ikut berbicara lewat headsetnya.

"Mereka ada di dapur, sisi selatan!" balas Moblit lewat headset HT nya.

Moses, Connie dan Sasha bersembunyi di dapur restoran yang letaknya berada di sisi selatan, satu-satunya tempat yang hanya hancur sedikit. Mereka menengkurapkan diri di balik meja dapur yang panjang dipenuhi api dan asap kebakaran karena ledakan dari granat jenis TNT itu. Mereka selamat dengan kondisi tubuh penuh kotoran dan debu serta sedikit luka ringan di wajah. Moblit dan Marco yang paling dekat dengan selatan, menyusul mereka ke dapur dan membantu mereka untuk keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian seluruh polisi federal yang dari awal penyanderaan hingga selesai berada di restoran, secara mengejutkan mengeluarkan senjata sub machine gun mereka dan menembaki setiap orang dari tim Levi dan tim HRT, tanpa tim SWAT yang sudah pergi seluruhnya mengawal para sandera untuk pulang. Tidak diketahui berapa jumlah polisi federal tersebut.

Tentu saja membuat tim Levi dan tim HRT kalang kabut lalu berlarian untuk mencari perlindungan. Levi yang sedari tadi membawa M4 Customnya bersembunyi di balik humvee milik HRT bersama Petra yang menggenggam M45C dan Erd yang menyiagakan P90nya. Ia membidik salah satu officer.

 _"Jrat!"_ tembakan tepat di urat nadi leher dan tewas seketika.

Levi kembali membidik.

 _"Jrat!"_ ikut tewas bersama rekanya dengan sekali tembakan di kepala.

Petra memisahkan diri dari Levi dan Erd. Dan menemukan Sergio, officer yang membuat ulah dengan granat TNT nya. Sergio menembaki mobil GMC yang terparkir 2 meter di sebelah humvee tempat Petra berlindung dengan sub machine gunnya. Petra lalu berdiri menampakkan dirinya dan langsung menembakki Sergio tanpa ampun hingga senjatanya terjatuh. Petra lalu mendekati tubuh Sergio yang belum mati untuk menatapnya sejenak lalu menembak kepalanya 2x hingga tewas.

Erd ikut memisahkan dirinya dari Levi menuju ke semak-semak, dan menemukan seorang officer lalu menembaknya berkali-kali dengan P90 nya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang officer lagi, yang tentu saja tidak luput dari tembakan P90 mautnya itu.

2 orang polisi federal berlari menuju mobil multimedia untuk memberi kejutan pada Hanji dan Armin yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi malah 2 polisi itu yang mendapat kejutan mematikan dari Hanji yang tidak segan-segan langsung menembakkan MP5 nya sehingga 2 polisi itu tewas seketika.

"Sial! Senapanku tertinggal di dalam!" kata Connie yang sendirian berlindung di balik dinding dapur restoran yang masih utuh sebagian. Ia lalu mengeluarkan senjata cadanganya M1911 dan menemukan 2 orang polisi federal. Lalu menembaknnya dengan hanya 2x tembakan tepat di kepala. Tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan dari seorang sniper dari tim khusus sepertinya.

Sasha berjalan perlahan di dekat semak-semak dan sesekali bersembunyi lalu menembak, beradu pistol dengan seorang polisi federal yang juga menggunakan handgun. Selang beberapa menit setelah adu tembak yang seru itu, akhirnya sang polisi tewas dengan tembakan 2x tepat di kedua matanya hingga tembus ke belakang kepalanya.

"Dimana Historia?!" kata Jean bersama Marco menuju mobil milik tim medis yang semuanya telah tewas tertembak. Mereka masing-masing berhasil menembak seorang polisi federal dengan HK416 yang mengerikan itu.

Nifa dan Auruo saling membelakangi untuk menembak buruan mereka masing-masing. Nifa dengan MP5nya yang membuat tubuh korbanya berlubang banyak akibat peluru hingga tewas dan Auruo dengan pistol biasanya 9mm dengan 2x tembakan tepat di jantung si korban, atau lebih tepatnya musuh mereka dari kepolisian federal yang berkhianat.

Adegan baku tembak itu diakhiri oleh Moses dan Gunther, hingga orang-orang dari kepolisian federal tak tersisa seorangpun.

Tim Levi dan tim Moblit akhirnya berkumpul di sekitar mobil multimedia setelah memastikan keadaan benar-benar aman. Beberapa menit kemudian tim Fire Rescue Tijuana datang untuk memadamkan api di restoran yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

 _"Guys, aku sedang melakukan pengejaran terhadap Ymir dan Juan. Mereka membawa kabur Historia!"_ Moblit menelpon ponsel Armin dan sengaja ia loudspeaker.

* * *

Armin melacak keberadaan Moblit lewat ponsel yang dipakainya barusan untuk menghubungi Armin. Moblit berada di sekitar jalan _La Quiero_ , dan hal itu membuat anggota timnya Marco, Jean, Connie dan Sasha pergi menyusulnya dengan mobil GMC.

Sementara itu Levi dkk….

"Hanji, bisakah kau mencari tentang apa saja mengenai kartel Castillo?" tanya Levi.

"Oke, itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Armin bantu aku!"

" _No prob_ " jawab Armin singkat.

Mereka saling mengeluarkan argumen dan berdebat satu sama lain. Kesimpulan akhir yang tim Levi dapatkan adalah selain urusan pribadinya dengan Historia, Ymir bersama geng yang disebut Castillo itu mempunyai misi balas dendam. Entah terhadap para agents ataupun terhadap orang-orang Mexico yang tak lain adalah Guillermo dkk. Levi dkk mencurigai bahwa beberapa oknum dari kepolisian federal Tijuana bekerja sama dengan kartel Castillo dalam penyelundupan kokain ataupun misi balas dendam itu.

Kurang lebih setengah jam Hanji dan Armin mendapatkan kata-kata mengejutkan dari layar Apple yang mereka baca.

" _Guys_ , beberapa kelompok imigran Mexico yang merupakan kelompok pemberontak dahulu pernah melakukan pembunuhan 1 keluarga yang terdiri dari 4 orang anak, seorang istri, dan 2 orang saudara kandung. Pembunuhan itu terjadi di daerah kota baru, San Diego" jelas Hanji sambil membaca layarnya.

" _Yeah_ , mereka memang mengincar para orang Amerika yang saat itu banyak menguasai dunia bisnis di wilayah Mexico City hingga berani berbuat semena-mena terhadap penduduknya, bahkan banyak yang tewas akibat kebrutalan para pebisnis Amerika" Armin menambahkan.

"Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi…"

Hanji menghela nafas sejenak…

"Ternyata 1 keluarga yang dibunuh itu adalah keluarga dari Rod Reiss, yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung dari Historia Reiss. Ketua dari kartel Castillo! Historia adalah satu-satunya anak biologisnya yang masih hidup karena ia lahir bukan dari istri yang sah" lanjut Hanji.

Tim Levi terkejut mendengarnya.

" _Damn_ —" Gunther mengumpat santai.

" _So_ , Ymir sebenarnya bukan melarikan diri, tapi dibebaskan oleh polisi federal yang bekerja sama dengan Castillo" kata Erd.

"Kalau menurutku polisi federal yang sebelumnya cari masalah dengan kita, adalah anggota dari kartel Castillo itu sendiri. Penegak hukum yang ikut andil dalam bisnis narkoba, itu bukan hal yang tabu lagi!" kata Petra dengan analisisnya.

"Lalu menjebloskan para imigran dari Mexico City itu ke penjara" sambung Nifa.

"Dan Ymir ditugaskan secara khusus oleh Rod Reiss untuk menculik Historia, karena hanya Historia satu-satunya pewaris bisnis ayahnya" kata Moses.

" _Yeah_ , mungkin setelah diculik ia diminta membuat pilihan ingin tetap bergabung dengan FBI atau menjalankan bisnis haram keluarganya!" Auruo ikut mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Moblit menelpon Armin kembali.

 _"Armin aku kehilangan jejak mereka!"_ suara yang terdengar tergesa-gesa dari speaker ponsel Apple milik Armin yang telah diloudspeaker

Sementara itu Levi duduk di kursi tepat di depan layar PC Apple yang menyala dari beberapa jam lalu. Ia kembali merewind rekaman CCTV saat penyanderaan berlangsung, terutama di bagian saat Ymir terekam kamera. Terlihat Ymir menggunakan kaos cokelat tua bertuliskan " _Colina Muerta_ " yang artinya "Bukit Mati" dalam bahasa Spanyol. Levi menaruh jari jemari diantara bibirnya sambil berpikir mengenai kata-kata yang tidak terdengar asing baginya.

"Hei mata empat! Coba kau cari apa itu _Colina Muerta_!" Levi menyuruh Hanji yang berada di sebelahnya untuk melakukan apa yang ia suruh.

"Co…lina….Mu….er…ta!" Hanji mengejanya sambil mengutak-tik laptopnya.

"Itu nama daerah perbukitan dekat dengan pagar pembatas (Baja California). Tepat diatas bukit terdapat sebuah rumah kosong terbuat dari kayu yang cukup besar sekitar 24x8 meter. 5 tahun yang lalu pernah menjadi tempat pembantaian para imigran dari Mexico" jelas Hanji.

"Ah…tambahan lagi guys! Ibu Historia bernama gadis Ana Paula, warga negara Mexico"

"Ymir akan membawa Historia kesana untuk dieksekusi! Aku yakin Historia tidak akan mau melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya!" kata Gunther.

"Historia sangat mendedikasikan dirinya untuk FBI. Cita-citanya dari kecil masuk ke tim paling elit yaitu HRT" Armin menambahkan.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo kita susul mereka!" kata Auruo.

"Tidak usah! Serahkan saja pada tim Moblit, aku yakin mereka bisa membereskan para orang brengsek Castillo itu!" balas Levi.

"Halo Moblit…bla…bla…" Moses menghubungi Moblit untuk memberi tahu kemana ia harus menyusul Ymir. Sedangkan Armin memberi tahu Jean dkk.

* * *

Tim Moblit yang terdiri dari Jean, Connie, Marco, dan Sasha menemui kendala saat di dalam perjalanan. Mereka diikuti oleh orang-orang dari kartel Castillo menggunakan mobil Ford Everest hitam yang membawa senjata, dan terdengar suara tembakan yang memekakan telinga mereka semua. Orang-orang Castillo itu menembaki mobil GMC yang ditumpangi tim Moblit dan cukup membuat mobil sedikit oleng. Terjadi baku tembak yang lumayan sengit antara tim Moblit dengan mobil Everest di belakangnya.

Connie yang menyetting senapan MSG90 nya langsung mencondongkan badanya sedikit dan membidik orang yang berada di kursi penumpang sebelah kanan mobil Everest itu.

"Jean, arahkan setirmu ke kanan sedikit!" perintah Connie pada Jean yang menyetir mobil. Bidikan Connie tepat ke orang itu lalu ia menekan pelatuknya.

"Jrat!" hanya sekali tembakan tepat di kepalanya, orang itu tewas. Kaca mobil di depanya berlubang dengan cipratan darah. Orang yang sudah dieksekusi Connie itu lalu dibuang begitu saja oleh rekan di sebelahnya yang sedang menyetir.

Tak hanya sampai situ, saat mobil Jean dkk naik ke atas perbukitan dengan jurang yang lumayan tinggi di sekelilingnya, 2 orang di belakangnya lagi menembak kembali dengan sub machine gun masing-masing hingga kaca belakang mobil mereka pecah. Jean dkk menundukkan kepalanya, namun tak lama kemudian mobil Everest hitam itu berjalan tepat di samping kanan mobil GMC sambil menembakki Jean dkk. Marco dan Sasha yang berada di kabin belakang menyiagakan senjatanya. Marco yang duduk disebelah kanan perlahan memunculkan kepalanya dan mencondongkan HK416 nya lalu balas menembaki orang-orang di dalam mobil Everest termasuk ban depan yang tak luput dari tembakan Marco, ia tepat mengenai supir hingga mobil Everest itu oleng ditambah lagi Sasha yang menembak fuel tank mobil itu berkali-kali hingga terbakar.

"Jean, tancap gas!" teriak Sasha. Jean langsung menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya menjauhi mobil Everest para orang Castillo yang langsung meledak dan jatuh ke jurang itu. Dipastikan seluruh orang di dalamnya tewas seketika.

Moblit telah sampai ke sebuah rumah yang berada di perbukitan Colina Muerta. Ia menyiagakan pistol 9mm yang ia genggam sambil berjalan perlahan, sesekali ia mencondongkan pistolnya ke sudut yang mencurigakan, tapi ternyata hasilnya nihil.

 ** _[Sementara itu di dalam rumah]_**

"Halo Historia" seorang pria paruh baya dengan postur yang sangat pendek dan body tambun menyapa Historia yang baru saja muncul di hadapanya. Tanganya diikat ke belakang dikawal oleh Ymir untuk menghadap sang ayah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Historia.

"Wajar kau tidak mengenalku! Karena dari kau lahir aku tidak pernah ada di sampingmu"

Wajah Historia terlihat bingung dengan perkataan pria tambun itu.

"Aku adalah ayahmu. Namaku Rod Reiss" Rod lalu memeluk Historia dengan lembut seolah-olah ia sangat merindukan anaknya itu. Historia hanya membisu tanpa sepatah katapun karena ia masih tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu Historia"

"Aku ingin kau melanjutkan bisnis besarku yang bernama Castillo! Bisnis yang akan membuatmu beserta tujuh turunanmu terbebas dari jeratan kemiskinan!"

* * *

Seseorang menahan tubuh Moblit dan menjatuhkan pistolnya. Moblit memukul wajah orang itu yang ternyata adalah Juan, salah seorang polisi federal yang membawakan Guillermo dkk sebuah tablet 10,5 inci agar mereka bisa melihat kerabat mereka di penjara federal. Perkelahian tak terelakkan, saat Juan ingin mengeluarkan pistolnya Moblit langsung menendang tanganya hingga pistolnya pun ikut terjatuh. Mereka saling mendorong, memukul dan menendang. Moblit berhasil memukul perut Juan hingga ia tersungkur tepat di sebelah pistol milik Moblit. Juan mengambil pistol itu dan mencondongkan ke arah Moblit, namun sebelum ia sempat menekan pelatuknya, Jean menembaknya dengan pistol 9mm tepat mengenai jantungnya hingga tewas.

"Moblit, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Connie sembari menaruh tanganya di bahu Moblit. Tim Moblit akhirnya tiba tepat waktu.

" _Yeah, good timing_ teman-teman!" balas Moblit dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

 _Sementara itu Historia…._

"Jangan harap! Aku tidak mau menjalankan bisnis harammu itu! Tempatku adalah di HRT!" Historia berteriak hingga suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan di rumah itu.

Moblit dkk tiba di tempat Historia dan ayahnya berdebat. Mereka mencondongkan handgun mereka ke arah Rod Reiss dan Ymir. Rod Reiss langsung mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menahan Historia dengan pisau yang hampir menusuk lehernya.

" _Drop your weapon_ , Mr. Rod Reiss!" Moblit menginstruksikan Rod untuk menjatuhkan pisaunya dengan segera sambil tetap menyiagakan handgunya bersiap untuk menembak jika Rod membuat masalah.

"Jatuhkan pistolmu Ymir!" Jean pun menyuruh Ymir untuk menjatuhkan pistol yang ia condongkan sesaat setelah tim Moblit datang.

" _Or we will shoot you_!" sambung Sasha yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke Ymir.

"Oke…oke…" Ymir secara perlahan menuruti perkataan Jean dan Sasha untuk menaruh pistolnya di lantai.

"Kalian tidak usah ikut campur! Enyahlah kalian! Atau aku potong leher anak ini!" kata Rod sambil tetap memegang pisaunya dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"Mr. Rod, Historia adalah anakmu. Tidak mungkin kau tega membunuhnya kan?!" kata Marco berusaha membujuk Rod.

"Dia terlahir dari rahim kotor seorang Mexico yang sudah membunuh keluargaku terdahulu!"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu tuan. Kita bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik dan menyelesaikanya secara damai. Historia tidak bersalah, bahkan ia lahir bukan karena keinginanya sendiri" sambung Marco.

Rod masih tetap menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tetap menahan Historia tanpa menjauhkan pisaunya dari leher anaknya itu. Historia hanya mengeluarkan bulir air mata, wajahnya terlihat pasrah akibat ulah ayahnya. Rod bertingkah nekat, ia lalu menjalankan pisaunya dengan tujuan menggorok leher Historia, tapi tindakanya itu justru membawanya kepada kematian, karena sebelum ia sempat melakukanya, Connie yang sudah bersiaga sedari tadi menembak dari jendela samping dengan senapan MSG90 nya dan tepat mengenai kepala Rod Reiss sebelah kiri.

 _"Jrat!"_ peluru yang dilesatkan Connie menembus kepala Rod Reiss dan ia tewas seketika dengan hanya sekali tembakan tepat tanpa melukai Historia yang ada di dekatnya.

Ymir mereka borgol dan dijebloskan kembali ke penjara federal.

 **CASE CLOSED**

* * *

Tim Levi berjabat tangan dengan tim Moblit karena kerja sama penuh drama mereka yang berakhir dengan sukses. Levi menjabat tangan kiri Moblit, karena ia menyembunyikan tangan kananya yang terluka akibat granat TNT. Mereka lalu memisahkan diri masing-masing.

Levi berjalan dengan menggenggam tangan kananya yang mengeluarkan darah terus menerus hingga menetes menimbulkan tanda di tanah berumput yang ia lewati. Petra tak sengaja melihatnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

Levi duduk di dekat mobil tim medis, dengan keadaan orang yang lalu lalang membereskan para mayat dengan tandu yang mereka bawa. Ia perlahan membuka telapak tangan kananya lalu menarik lengan bajunya untuk menutupi lukanya sekaligus mengelap darahnya.

 _"Shit!"_ ia mengumpat pelan karena menahan sakit yang sebenarnya dari awal tidak ia rasakan sama sekali.

Namun tak lama kemudian, Petra mendatanginya dengan membawa kotak P3K beserta baskom berisi air dan duduk di sebelah kananya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Petra mengambil telapak tangan kanan Levi.

"Hanya ulah serpihan kaca"

"Kalau tidak diobati ini akan infeksi!" kata Petra sambil mencuci bersih tangan Levi yang terluka di dalam baskom.

"Kukira kau sudah bertindak apatis denganku"

Petra selesai dengan kegiatan mencucinya, lalu mengeringkan dan mengoleskan salep antibiotik ke tangan Levi, serta membungkusnya dengan perban. Mereka yang duduk bersebelahan saling bertatap mata.

"Kau itu rekanku. Kau terluka, sudah pasti aku khawatir"

"Rekan ya?!" Levi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan. Petra menjadi serba salah dengan perkataanya, sejujurnya ia sangat bingung.

"Dengar Levi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa hubungan kita jadi seperti ini. Mungkin ini karena ulahku atau kau—"

" _Yeah_ , mungkin ulahmu atau ulahku—" Levi mengcopy perkataan Petra.

" _Yeah_ , dan kita 1 tim. Tidak mungkin sesama rekan 1 tim menjalin hubungan—"

" _Yeah_ , sesama rekan 1 tim tidak mungkin ada hubungan serius—" Levi kembali mengcopy perkataan Petra, seolah-olah mereka sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas apa topiknya. Petra menghentikan perkataanya sejenak dan menghadapkan wajah Levi kembali menatapnya dengan menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Levi! Aku ingin kita _break_ sementara! Untuk bahan instrospeksi diri masing-masing" kata Petra dengan sedikit terbata karena ia ragu dengan perkataanya sendiri.

 **Backsound on: Brett Young – In Case You Didn't Know**

 _I can't count the times…_

 _I almost said what's on my mind…_

 _But I didn't…_

" _Yeah_ , kurasa itu yang terbaik!" Levi menjawab singkat dengan raut wajah tak acuhnya.

 _Jujur Levi! Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar darimu!_

 _Just the other day…_

 _I wrote down all the things I'd say…_

 _But I couldn't…_

 _I just couldn't…_

 _Baby I know that you've been wondering…_

 _Mmm, so here goes nothing…_

Petra menarik wajah Levi untuk mendekatinya, dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kananya. Mereka saling bertatap mata sejenak, lalu Petra beranjak berdiri untuk pergi meninggalkan Levi yang masih tetap duduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah, tetap tenang dan datar.

 _In case you didn't know…_

 _Baby I'm crazy bout you…_

 _And I would be lying if I said…_

 _That I could live this life without you…_

 _Even though I don't tell you all the time…_

 _You had my heart a long long time ago…_

 _In case you didn't know…_

Petra berjalan perlahan meninggalkan sang pujaan hatinya di belakang dengan bulir air mata yang juga keluar dari kedua matanya seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Ia berharap Levi menyusulnya atau minimal memanggil namanya, tapi harapan itu ternyata hanya angan-angan baginya.

 _The way you look tonight…_

 _That second glass of wine…_

 _That did it, mmm…_

Levi memperhatikan punggung Petra dari belakang yang mulai menjauhinya, hanya sebentar, lalu ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke atas langit yang mendung dengan rintikan air hujan yang baru saja turun disertai bau tanah basah yang menenangkan jiwa.

 _There was something 'bout that kiss…_

 _Girl it did me in…_

 _Got me thinking…_

 _I'm thinking…_

"Hai Moblit!" Hanji menghampiri Moblit yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa teman dari kepolisian Tijuana.

"Oh, hai Hanji"

"Moblit, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita ngopi bareng?" entah kenapa Hanji memberanikan dirinya untuk _to the point_ mengungkapkan kata-kata barusan. Dengan kedua telapak tangan di depan dadanya seperti biasa, dan mata tajam serta pipi merona yang justru membuat Moblit sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"O…oh…te…tentu saja Hanji! Hubungi aku jika kau memerlukan teman untuk ngopi" kata Moblit.

 _All of the things that I've been feeling…_

 _Mmm, it's time you hear em…_

Tak lama kemudian setelah Moblit selesai berbincang dengan Hanji, Historia datang mendekatinya.

"Moblit! Kurasa aku perlu cuti" katanya.

"Oh, tentu saja Historia, cutilah yang lama, dan nikmati liburanmu" balas sang team leader.

 _In case you didn't know…_

 _Baby I'm crazy bout you…_

 _And I would be lying if I said…_

 _That I could live this life without you…_

 _Even though I don't tell you all the time…_

 _You had my heart a long long time ago…_

 _In case you didn't know…_

Sementara itu ditengah gerimisnya hujan, Jean, Marco, Connie dan Sasha menikmati Budweiser dengan Gunther, Erd, Auruo, dan Moses yang dibawakan tim SWAT untuk mereka.

 _2 hari setelahnya…._

 _You've got all of me…_

 _I belong to you…_

 _Yeah, you're my everything…_

Sang Director Erwin Smith memberitahukan Levi dkk bahwa saat ini bisnis dari kartel Castillo sedang dibekukan, dan mereka tidak akan berbuat ulah dalam waktu dekat ini. Walaupun si pemimpin Rod Reiss telah tewas, masih ada beberapa mafia-mafia kecil yang beroperasi tersebar di seluruh dunia.

 ** _[Gedung Federal Plaza, New York]_**

Nifa yang berada di lantai 30 gedung federal plaza sedang menanti lift untuk berhenti. Kebetulan jam istirahat, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke restoran Jepang di sebelah gedung. Namun setelah lift berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, keluar seorang pria yang rambutnya seperti sang legendaris Elvis Presley.

"Nifa! Hai" Gelgar menyapa Nifa yang berada di hadapanya, hal itu membuat Nifa mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggunakan lift.

"Ha…hai…" dengan gugup Nifa membalas sapaan Gelgar yang ramah itu.

"Kau mau makan siang?"

" _Yeah_ "

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di Lotus Café?" tanya Gelgar yang membuat wajah Nifa sedikit merona, membuatnya gemas.

"Okay. Boleh!"

"Dengar-dengar tim mu baru saja menangani kasus di Tijuana?!"

"Oh, Gelgar. Jangan membicarakanya. Itu pengalaman yang sangat mengerikan"

Mereka mengobrol di dalam lift selagi menunggu lift itu sampai di lantai tujuan mereka berdua.

 _In case you didn't know…_

 _I'm crazy 'bout you…_

Petra yang memakai kemeja kerja _cream_ dengan hiasan bunga-bunga merah dan celana _Thai silk_ hitam disertai sepatu _ankle boots_ terlihat sedang menunggu lift di lantai 20 untuk turun ke lantai 4.

 _I would be lying if I said…_

 _That I could live this life without you…_

Tanpa dugaanya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadi incaran banyak lelaki karena kecantikan dan keseksian body nya yang tak tertandingi. Wanita itu atau lebih tepatnya setengah wanita, keluar dari lift tempat Petra menunggu.

"Agent Ral!" ia menyapa Petra yang masuk ke lift sesaat setelah lift itu berhenti dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Petra membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oh, hai Maria!" balas Petra.

Maria memperhatikan Petra dari atas ke bawah secara diam-diam. Mulai dari wajahnya, dadanya, perutnya, kakinya, tanpa sedikitpun yang terlewatkan, sembari menunggu lift berhenti di lantai 4. Kebetulan tujuan mereka sama.

"Dadamu besar juga Agent Ral" kata Maria yang tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Petra. Kemudian Petra ikut menundukkan kepalanya, melihat bagian tubuh yang dikatakan Maria barusan.

"Body mu juga langsing dan berisi!" sambung Maria. Petra masih terlihat bingung dengan orang di sebelahnya itu.

"Ahahaha…bodymu masih jauh lebih baik dariku Maria. Kau tinggi seperti model, langsing, cantik, dan well—"

"Seminggu yang lalu aku berkencan dengan team leadermu"

 _What?_

"Oya, dia menyatakan cintanya kemarin, tapi aku menolaknya"

Petra merasa seolah wajahnya ditampar oleh beribu-ribu tangan setelah mendengar perkataan Maria barusan. Lift akhirnya berhenti di lantai 4 dan mereka berdua keluar bersamaan.

"Apaaa? Kau berkencan dengan Levi? Dan Levi bilang ia mencintaimu?" Petra masih tidak percaya dan menanyakanya sekali lagi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah akibat kemarahanya

" _Yeah_ , memangnya kenapa?"

"Beraninya kau!" Petra mencekik leher Maria dan mendorong tubuhnya menempel dinding. Tetapi sebenarnya Petra tidak benar-benar mencekik, lebih tepatnya ia hanya mendorong tubuh Maria.

"Kau jangan bohong…dasar waria gila!"

"Le…lep…lepaskan aku…aa…agent…Ra…Ral! Dari mana ka…kau tahu?" Maria membalas mencekik leher Petra.

"A…aku…su…sudah lama me…mengetahuinya…bodoh!" kata Petra dengan terbata.

Beberapa orang hanya diam memperhatikan Petra dan Maria yang sedang berkelahi karena bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tak lama kemudian suara baritone dengan tenang tapi keras menyebut nama salah satu dari mereka.

"Petra!" dan tentu saja Petra sangat mengenal suara yang kata para cewek sangat keren itu.

"Hentikan Petra!" ia melerai mereka berdua dan berbicara dengan Maria yang memegangi lehernya tak terkecuali Petra.

"Maria, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Levi padanya penuh kekhawatiran yang sebenarnya hanya pura-pura. Petra menganga karena hanya Maria yang ditanya, sedangkan ia tidak. Hal itu membuatnya semakin emosi dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu namun Levi menarik tangan kananya. Petra menggoyang-goyangkan tanganya agar Levi melepaskanya, tapi nyatanya genggamanya semakin kuat.

"Tidak apa-apa Levi. Kurasa si harimau satu itu harus dimasukkan ke kandangnya"

"Maafkan aku!" kali ini Petra dibuat tambah emosi karena Levi bisa meminta maaf pada Maria, hal yang jarang Petra jumpai.

" _No prob_. Aku pergi dulu, dan terima kasih Levi"

Setelah Maria pergi, Levi menarik Petra dan mengajaknya ke tempat yang agak sepi untuk berbicara denganya. Semua orang yang ada disekitarnya melihat keanehan mereka.

"Kenapa kau malah mengajakku kesini Levi? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacar barumu itu saja!"

"Karena menurutku kau yang membuat masalah!"

"Apa kau bilang? Justru dia yang membuat masalah karena dia bilang dia habis berkencan denganmu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu, huh?! Dia itu waria, kau sekarang beralih jadi menyukai transgender ya?!"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia transgender?"

"Ya ampun Levi, bahunya lebar, kakinya terlalu jenjang untuk ukuran seorang wanita, lehernya timbul artinya dia mempunyai jakun, lalu dadanya itu—"

"Lalu kenapa hal itu menjadi sangat penting bagimu?"

Petra terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Levi, ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah Levi! Lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu lagi!" Petra sedikit membentak Levi dan beranjak pergi, namun kali ini Levi membiarkanya.

" _Okay_ Petra. _Do whatever you want_!" kata-kata terakhir Levi dan ia juga ikut pergi berlawanan dengan Petra. Petra kembali mengeluarkan bulir air mata dan menghapusnya berkali-kali. Dan hal itu menjadi moment penutup penyebab mereka tidak saling menyapa selama 1 tahun lamanya.

 _Even though I don't tell you all the time…_

 _You had my heart a long long time ago…_

 _Yeah, You had my heart a long long time ago…hmm_

 _In case you didn't know, know, know…_

 _In case you didn't know…_

 **Backsound off.**

 **END**


	8. Special Chap: Camouflage

_Inspirated by: Criminal Minds_

 _Attack on Titan Fanfiction_

 _Original Story only created by Hajime Isayama, I only borrowed his characters. No commercial purpose, entertain only._

 ** _Title: The Profiler_**

 ** _Camouflage_**

 _Genre: Action, Crime, Drama, Adventure_

 _Rated: M_

 _ **FLASHBACK STORY AFTER CHAPTER 3: FREE THEM**_

 _Characters:_

 _Levi Ackerman, Petra Ral, Erwin Smith, Hange Zoe, Nifa and OC_

Summary: Levi dan Petra ditugaskan oleh Erwin untuk melakukan penyamaran guna membongkar kejahatan suami istri psikopat yang melakukan pembunuhan berantai di Los Angeles. Diduga pasangan itu menggunakan ilmu hitam yang mempengaruhi kehidupanya.

 **Warning: Mengandung adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar.**

 **Khusus chapter ini sedikit berbau romance dan adegan dewasa.**

 _Beberapa nama tempat, jalan, posisi, dll hanya berdasarkan imajinasi/fiktif alias suka-suka, bukan berdasarkan kenyataan, tapi ada juga yang sesuai fakta. Dan banyak OC._

 _Enjoy the Story!_

* * *

 _ **[Gedung Federal Plaza, New York]**_

Petra Ral, wanita yang sudah bekerja sebagai agen federal selama 6 tahun itu terlihat kesal dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai turun dari mobil _Suburban_ hitamnya menuju ke dalam gedung tepatnya di _ground floor_. Pagi-pagi sekali sang director Erwin Smith menelponya untuk _meeting_ dengan para petinggi FBI termasuk para _team leader_ , tapi entah kenapa di tim Mike malah Petra yang disuruh sang director untuk ikut _meeting_ , dan hal itu yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Petra bukan tipe orang yang hobi mengadakan pertemuan lalu saling berdebat mengeluarkan pendapat dengan para pejabat penting, apalagi yang dibahas kali ini adalah masalah keuangan. Buruknya lagi, _meeting_ kali ini sangat mengganggu hari liburnya yang hanya sehari yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk tidur seharian disebabkan 2 hari 2 malam ia tidak tidur karena mengerjakan laporan kasus yang ia dan timnya selesaikan.

 _Its sucks!_

Dan 1 lagi yang mengganggu pikiranya dari tadi adalah kemungkinan dia akan bertemu dengan _ex boyfriend_ yang jujur saja ia sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu. Memikirnya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dengan detak jantung yang tidak wajar. Pasalnya ia sudah tidak saling bertemu hampir setahun, tepatnya 9 bulan lebih 3 minggu. _Yeah_ jika ibu hamil sedang bergembira karena bertemu sang buah hati yang baru lahir, tetapi berbeda dengan Petra yang justru membuatnya hampir gila.

Petra menunggu lift seperti biasanya untuk menuju ke _meeting room_ di lantai 5, _meeting room_ besar yang biasanya dibuat untuk pertemuan komunal terletak tepat di sebelah ruangan sang director. Dan kekesalan Petra bertambah setelah tanpa terduga ia kembali bertemu dengan Maria Marcedes setelah kurang lebih 6 bulan tidak bertemu karena Petra lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan timnya di luar kantor, bahkan basecamp mereka berada di gudang kosong bekas gelanggang tinju. Maria yang wajahnya terlihat semakin mulus, bahkan tonjolan di lehernya sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti sebelumnya. Rupanya ia melakukan operasi plastik lagi, pikir Petra.

"Agent Ral!" Maria menyebut nama Petra duluan dan berdiri di sebelah Petra karena ia juga ingin menunggu lift.

Petra menghela nafas pendek.

"Kau lagi!" katanya. Dan tujuan mereka lagi-lagi sama, karena Maria juga diundang _meeting_ oleh sang director.

Petra bersikap acuh saat di lift dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan tanpa melihat Maria sedikit pun, padahal mereka hanya berdua. Mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain, sementara Maria memperhatikan Petra diam-diam dengan perasaan tak enak. Ia sebenarnya ingin berbicara hanya untuk sekedar menyapa Petra tetapi ragu untuk memulainya. Namun saat keluar dari lift, Maria menggenggam tangan Petra untuk menahanya agar tidak pergi.

"Agent Ral, aku—aku minta maaf atas perkataanku waktu itu" ucap Maria dengan perasaan bersalah. Petra tetap acuh.

"Dengar Agent Ral! Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah pergi berkencan dengan Levi 1x pun—"

" _Yeah_ , aku tahu" perkataan Maria terpotong akibat sautan Petra yang tiba-tiba.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu"

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau dan Levi tidak pernah berpacaran" lanjut Petra. Maria tersenyum tipis karena perkataan Petra yang sedikit membuatnya lega.

"Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, karena saat ini aku dan Levi sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi"

"Apa? Kalian putus? Apa karena aku?" tanya Maria dengan wajah terkejut.

" _Don't worry_. Jauh sebelum itu aku dan Levi memang sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi. Entahlah, mungkin kami sama-sama egois"

"Agent Ral, tidak mungkin Levi memutuskanmu begitu saja—"

"Bukan! Aku yang memutuskanya bahkan aku tidak menyapa ataupun menghubunginya sama sekali. Dia juga begitu, mungkin saat ini dia sudah benar-benar melupakan aku"

"Sudahlah Maria. Lupakan masa lalu. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke _meeting_ room, sebentar lagi jam 8 dan _meeting_ akan segera dimulai—" Petra mulai beranjak pergi, namun Maria kembali menahan tanganya.

"Agent Ral, Levi sangat mencintaimu…" ucapan Maria itu membuat Petra menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap kedua mata Maria yang beriris biru muda itu.

"Itu dulu Maria, sekarang tidak lagi—"

"Tidak! Aku yakin perasaan Levi terhadapmu masih sama"

"Tidak mungkin Maria—"

" _Yes_ Agent Ral. _Yes, trust me_! Levi sudah menolakku duluan sebelum aku berharap agar ia jatuh cinta padaku waktu itu, bahkan walaupun aku wanita tulen pun, ia tetap tidak akan menggantikanmu di hatinya"

"Saat kita berkelahi waktu itu, hanya kau yang Levi ajak bicara bukan?! Dia menggenggam tanganmu saat ia menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja yang sebenarnya hanya pura-pura agar kau cemburu. Itu karena Levi masih berharap padamu" Maria menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kejadian 9 bulan 3 minggu yang lalu, mumpung ia bertemu Petra.

 _Hening sejenak, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain…._

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu Agent Ral, semua laki-laki yang aku dekati selalu tergoda padaku, bahkan mereka rela berselingkuh demi aku. Tapi kau tahu, Levi sama sekali tidak peduli padaku"

"Levi adalah pria baik yang sangat setia! Jangan sampai kau melepaskanya begitu saja"

Antara menyesal atau tidak itulah yang ada di kepala Petra saat ini karena ia baru menyadari semuanya setelah apa yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukanya setelah ini, apakah ia harus mengajak Levi berbaikan ataukah tetap menjalani apa yang sudah terjadi. Bahkan Petra sempat berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi seorang agent karena hubungan kurang baiknya dengan Levi, keinginan yang dari dulu ia harapkan jika Levi melamarnya. Tanpa sengaja kedua mata Petra mulai berembun.

"Agent Ral, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Maria sedikit khawatir. Petra langsung menghapus embun yang berubah menjadi setitik air di matanya.

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir"

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu jadi tidak tenang seperti ini. Tapi semua yang aku katakan benar adanya"

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu. _Thanks_ " kata penutup dari Petra sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan _meeting_.

* * *

 _ **[Meeting Room, Lantai 5]**_

Levi Ackerman sang _team leader_ dari tim yang paling disegani dengan para anggota yang kuat dan cerdas itu kini sudah duduk di salah 1 kursi _meeting_ yang ada di ruangan besar dengan suhu pendingin ruangan 23oC. Ia sedang menulis beberapa point penting yang akan ia ungkapkan saat _meeting_ nanti. Terlihat wajahnya yang keren itu sedang berkonsentrasi menggerakkan pulpen di tanganya dan saat itulah terkadang wanita-wanita yang melihatnya jadi kurang fokus karena terpana melihat dirinya yang sedang serius. Beberapa staff dan agents sudah berada di dalam ruangan, ada yang saling mengobrol satu sama lain, ada yang membuat kopi atau teh dengan mesin khusus yang telah disediakan di dalam ruangan, ada yang asyik bermain dengan gadgetnya, dan ada juga yang tidak kalah seriusnya seperti Levi.

Petra dan Maria baru saja memasuki ruangan _meeting_ , dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membuat kopi dengan creamer. Petra yang sedari tadi berkeringat dingin sengaja tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan _meeting_ saat itu, akan tetapi berbeda dengan Maria yang selalu menyapa setiap orang yang dikenalnya dan memperhatikan semua orang yang sudah ada di dalam ruangan. Orang-orang yang menyapa Petra pun, selalu Petra balas dengan singkat sambil tetap bersikap acuh. Tanpa terduga Maria melihat sosok yang dari tadi ia cari-cari, sosok pria tampan dan keren yang sedang fokus menulis. Sedangkan Petra masih tetap fokus dengan kopi yang ia buat, berdiri menghadap arah berlawanan di sebelah Maria.

"Ah, itu Levi!" ucap Maria dengan sumringah.

 _Please Maria jangan panggil dia, please!_

"Hey, Levi!" teriak Maria dari jarak sekitar 2 meter dari tempat ia membuat kopi dengan tempat duduk Levi, tapi Levi bisa mendengarnya karena teriakan yang lumayan keras itu.

 _Mati aku!_

Sejenak Levi mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya itu dan akhirnya ia menemukanya di meja khusus tempat mesin kopi dan teh serta aneka dessert dan minuman berada. Levi menorehkan senyuman tipisnya kepada Maria dan melambaikan tanganya. Tapi kali ini yang menjadi perhatian pentingnya bukan sapaan Maria dari kejauhan itu, melainkan sosok seorang wanita yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan memakai kemeja kerja merah muda dan celana hitam sedang berkonsentrasi mengisi gelas kopinya yang barusan ia buat. Sosok yang sangat Levi kenal walaupun dilihat dari belakang sekalipun. Levi memperhatikan Petra yang masih pura-pura tidak melihatnya itu sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya kembali. Jujur saja bulu kuduk Petra jadi berdiri kala itu.

"Agent Ral, sepertinya timku sudah berkumpul di sana. Aku duluan ya" kata Maria sembari menunjuk orang-orang dari timnya yang sedang berdiskusi ringan. Petra menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Maria enak sekali karena seluruh timnya diundang, tidak seperti Petra yang hanya datang sendirian, kali ini Petra bergumam sendiri lagi.

Petra membawa secangkir kopinya berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang agak jauh dari pandangan Levi, dan selama Petra berjalan, Levi mengikutinya dengan menggerakkan iris mata keabuanya. Ia melihat wajah Petra sekilas dari samping yang memakai sebuah kep untuk menahan poni kananya hingga akhirnya dapat melihat wajah Petra seluruhnya saat ia sudah duduk di sebelah teman yang juga ia kenal bernama Bryan. Petra tersenyum menyapa Bryan lalu mengajaknya ngobrol, dan entah kenapa bagi Levi, wajah Petra saat itu terlihat semakin:

 _Cute!_

Tak lama kemudian _meeting_ pun dimulai.

 _2 jam kemudian…._

"Petra, 1 jam lagi tolong ke ruanganku, _okay_?! Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian" kata sang director Erwin Smith sesaat setelah _meeting_ selesai.

" _Okay_ bos" Petra menjawabnya singkat.

Setelah sang director pergi menjauh, Petra baru menyadari sesuatu.

 _Tunggu sebentar! Kalian?_

* * *

 _ **[Ruangan Erwin, Lantai 5]**_

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kita tunggu?" tanya Levi yang mulai terlihat kesal karena Erwin menyuruhnya untuk menunggu seseorang terlalu lama.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" jawab Erwin singkat.

"Hey alis tebal, kau ini bercanda ya?!" Levi mendengus kesal.

" _Okay_ , jika lebih dari 5 menit, aku akan pergi!" lanjut Levi. Dari dulu dia benci menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita memasuki ruangan Erwin setelah sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintu dan sang director menyuruhnya masuk. Wajahnya tidak kalah kesalnya dengan Levi.

"Ah, Petra. Duduklah!" kata Erwin.

Levi terkejut karena yang ia tunggu dari tadi adalah Petra. Ia menatap Petra melalui ekor matanya yang tajam dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Petra tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri dan berkeringat dingin karena yang dia alami saat itu tidak sesuai dugaanya sekaligus bukan harapanya. Petra berusaha keras untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan gugupnya saat itu, apalagi ia duduk di sebelah Levi yang hanya berjarak 2 cm. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Erwin dan saling mencuri-curi pandang satu sama lain.

"Oke, karena kalian berdua sudah di sini, aku mempunyai misi penting untuk kalian berdua, dan kuharap kali ini kalian bisa bekerja sama"

 _"What?"_ ucap Levi dan Petra bersamaan. Mereka saling memandang.

"Erwin, kenapa tidak Mike saja yang kau suruh, kenapa aku—"

"Dasar alis tebal! Sebenarnya apa maumu, kenapa tidak timku—" protes Levi dan Petra bersamaan kepada sang director, membuat ruangan Erwin sedikit ricuh.

 _"Bla…bla…bla…"_

"Oke…oke… _stop…stop_!" teriak Erwin seketika menghentikan pernyataan keberatan dari Levi dan Petra.

"Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada kalian berdua. Tapi misi ini hanya kalian berdua yang bisa melakukanya"

 _Hening sejenak…._

Wajah Levi dan Petra seketika menjadi serius menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Erwin.

"Ada sepasang suami istri di Los Angeles bernama Robert Gender dan Mary Gender yang merupakan dugaan pelaku pembunuhan berantai terhadap beberapa wanita muda berumur sekitar 17-29 tahun. Mereka membentuk ajaran sesat yang anggotanya semua adalah wanita. Tapi kelompok sesat mereka itu sudah bubar karena salah satu anggotanya yang selamat melapor kepada pihak berwajib, bahwa semua anggotanya harus memenuhi hasrat Robert Gender terdahulu jika ingin bergabung. Mereka yang tidak mau, diculik, disiksa, diperkosa dan lalu dibunuh serta dimutilasi untuk direbus menjadi santapan pasangan suami istri itu, bahkan beberapa dari mereka dikubur entah dimana. Dari situlah LAPD mengetahuinya, dan sempat menahan Robert Gender namun tidak punya cukup bukti di pengadilan, sehingga ia kembali bebas"

"Kejadian itu sudah terjadi selama 2 tahun dan dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini banyak laporan orang hilang yang masuk ke database LAPD. Mereka semua tak satupun yang kembali ke rumah. Dan LAPD curiga kalau Robert Gender mulai beraksi lagi karena ditemukan 2 mayat wanita muda dibuang ke sungai dekat rumahnya dengan tubuh termutilasi"

"Lalu, kau ingin kami melakukan apa?" tanya Levi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku ingin kalian menyamar sebagai suami istri dan membongkar segala kejahatan Robert dan Mary Gender. Mereka menyembunyikan beberapa mayat entah dimana, dan aku ingin kalian bisa menemukan dimana mayat-mayat itu disembunyikan"

"Apaaaa?" kali ini Levi dan Petra kembali kompak.

"Yang benar saja, suami istri katamu—" Petra terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau gila ya alis tebal, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Nifa atau Gelgar—" Levi ikut protes.

 _"Bla…bla…bla…"_

Ruangan Erwin kembali ricuh.

"Baiklah, _STOP_!" Erwin kembali berteriak menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Bukankah kalian berdua—" Erwin mendekatkan kedua telapak tanganya, mempertemukan jari-jemari di kedua tanganya yang menguncup.

"Kami ini hanya sesama rekan, tidak lebih!" Levi mengungkapkan perkataan yang sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Petra hanya menengok sekilas ke wajah Levi di sebelahnya, dan ia hanya diam.

"Oh, begitu kah?! Kulihat _love chemistry_ di antara kalian adalah yang paling menonjol, apa selama ini aku salah?!" kata Erwin.

"Kau hanya menghayal Erwin!" Levi kembali berbicara, Petra tetap diam.

" _Okay_ , aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku menugaskan ini pada kalian, karena aku percaya kalian sanggup menjalaninya dengan mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Bagaimana?"

 _Terdiam sejenak…._

"Apa boleh buat! Aku sih _okay_ , tapi lebih baik kau bertanya kembali pada nona pendiam di sebelahku, apakah dia mau menuruti perintah dari sang director tercintanya ini?!" kata Levi sedikit menyindir Petra.

Erwin hanya menatap Petra, menunggu jawaban pasti darinya.

" _Okay_ , karena ini perintah darimu, aku tidak bisa bilang tidak!" jawab Petra dengan berat hati.

"Bagus! Semua sudah aku persiapkan, kalian akan tinggal di sebuah rumah minimalis dan menjadi tetangga Robert dan Mary. Identitas kalian sudah aku bereskan" Erwin mengambil kartu identitas samaran mereka beserta dokumen bukti pernikahan palsu mereka dan menaruhnya di meja. Tertulis nama Dylan Braxton sebagai nama samaran Levi dan Sofia Braxton sebagai Petra.

"Wow, nama yang bagus!" Levi berkomentar singkat.

"Hati-hati. Robert Gender adalah orang yang brutal. Ia tidak segan-segan menghabisi siapa saja tanpa belas kasih!"

 _"Roger!"_ jawab mereka berdua serentak.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali kalian berangkat!"

Setelah itu Levi dan Petra masih tetap tidak saling bicara hingga keesokan harinya, bahkan setelah tiba di Los Angeles, tepatnya di rumah tempat tinggal mereka yang berada di sebelah rumah pelaku incaran mereka.

* * *

 _ **[Larchmont Village, Los Angeles]**_

 _Hari ke-1…._

Kedua agents yang ditugaskan Erwin itu kini telah tiba di kediaman Braxton, nama keluarga samaran mereka. Mereka turun dari mobil _Chevrolet Equinox_ bercat biru dongker, SUV yang telah disediakan sang director untuk tugas mereka. Ketika itu, Mary Gender kebetulan sedang menyiram tanaman-tanaman di depan rumahnya. Ia melihat ke arah mobil _Equinox_ biru yang baru saja parkir di depan rumah kosong sebelahnya, memperhatikan 2 sosok yang turun dari mobil itu sesaat setelah mobil terparkir dengan sempurna. Petra menorehkan senyuman ramahnya sembari menganggukkan kepalanya menyapa Mary dan Mary pun membalasnya dengan ramah, tak terlihat sama sekali sosok psikopat di dalam diri Mary saat ini, tak heran bila tetangga-tetangga sekitarnya tidak menyadari akan kengerian seorang Mary Gender itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria lagi yang merupakan suaminya, Robert Gender berjalan keluar rumah mencium puncak kepala istrinya dan lalu menuju mobil _Silverado_ hitamnya, sungguh rumah tangga yang amat romantis, bahkan Petra yang melihatnya dari kejauhan pun merasa iri. Sebelum Robert Gender naik ke mobilnya, ia tersenyum pada Levi yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa barang dan koper dari dalam bagasi mobilnya, yang kebanyakan milik Petra, maklum wanita. Levi mengangguk dengan senyuman tipisnya seperti biasa. Ternyata Robert Gender pun adalah orang yang ramah.

Petra membuka pintu rumah minimalis itu dan melihat keadaan di dalamnya yang diluar ekspektasi, karena ia pikir rumah yang akan ia tempati itu dalam keadaan usang dan berantakan, tapi malah kebalikanya, rumah itu bersih dengan gaya interior khas Eropa dan beberapa perabotan simple yang elegan, bahkan ada lukisan _The Persistence of Memory_ karya Salvador Dali tergantung di atas buffet cokelat berbahan mahoni, terlihat klasik tapi tidak menghilangkan eksistensi modernya. Petra memandangi sejenak lukisan terkenal itu untuk memastikan keaslianya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai 2 dan ia menemukan 2 kamar kosong yang berbeda ukuran tetapi Erwin hanya menyediakan sebuah _king size bed_ di 1 kamar yang paling besar.

 _What the!_

Tepat di depan bed besar itu ada sebuah sofa tidur panjang berukuran 2,5 meter yang sangat empuk, karena Petra barusan mendudukinya. Ada 1 pintu menuju balkon jika ingin sekedar menjernihkan pikiran dengan melihat pemandangan di luar kamar. Kamar yang sangat nyaman dengan kamar mandi _bathtub_ di dalamnya dan sebuah _shower_ , sungguh kamar ini cocok untuk pasangan yang baru menikah.

 _Seandainya…_

 _Yeah, seandainya kami benar-benar suami istri…_

Petra tersadar dari lamunanya karena suara hentakan dari Levi yang sedang menaruh koper, backpack beserta tas berisi senjata dan pistol. Petra melihatnya sejenak lalu beranjak membuka pintu yang menuju balkon itu dan terasa semilir angin menenangkan hati.

"Kau membawa tubuh manusia ya, kopermu itu berat sekali!" pada akhirnya Levi membuka pembicaraan dengan khas sarkasmenya yang terus melekat di dalam dirinya. Petra yang melihat pemandangan pun hanya menengok sebentar dengan menyunggingkan bibirnya tapi bukan untuk tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian seseorang menekan bel rumah mereka, dan Levi menuruni tangga untuk membukakan pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu, yang ternyata adalah Mary Gender.

"Hai, namaku Mary Gender. Anda?"

"Dylan Braxton" jawab Levi singkat. Petra menyusul ke bawah dan berdiri di sebelah Levi.

"Ini istriku, Sofia" Petra dan Mary bersalaman.

"Wah senangnya. Akhirnya aku punya tetangga baru. Kalau boleh kutebak kalian pasti pengantin baru ya?!" ucap wanita berumur hampir setengah abad itu dengan girangnya.

"Yah, begitulah" ucap Levi. Mary memandang kedua insan di depanya itu dengan maksud menyuruh mereka berdua untuk memperlihatkan sisi keromantisan mereka setelah menikah, karena sedari tadi mereka hanya berdiri bersebelahan tanpa saling menyentuh. Levi yang menyadari hal itu, langsung merangkul Petra dan keduanya menunjukkan senyuman kepura-puraanya. Tapi perlakuan Levi itu sepertinya masih kurang menurut pandangan Mary, sehingga Levi tanpa segan-segan langsung memeluk Petra dari belakang lalu mencium pipi kirinya. Tindakan Levi itu membuat Petra membelalakkan matanya dan _blush_ parah.

"Nah, kalian berhasil membuatku rindu masa-masa muda dulu" kata Mary.

Selama beberapa menit mereka saling berbincang dengan Levi yang masih memeluk tubuh Petra dari belakang, dan hal itu berlanjut hingga akhirnya Mary Gender kembali ke rumahnya lagi.

"Levi, lepaskan!" ucap Petra.

" _Oops, sorry_!" balas Levi singkat sembari mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas.

Petra dengan wajah setengah kesalnya pergi ke lantai 2 menuju ke kamar untuk beristirahat, sedangkan Levi memutuskan untuk minum teh hitam dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari membaca berkas-berkas penyelidikanya.

 _3 jam kemudian…._

Petra memutuskan untuk memulai misinya setelah ia merasa puas dengan tidur siangnya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga rumah dan tak sengaja menemukan Levi yang tergeletak di sofa dengan buku terbuka menutupi wajahnya dan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di lantai serta sandal yang masih menempel di telapak kakinya. Kebiasaan Levi yang sangat Petra hafal ternyata masih belum bisa dihilangkan sampai saat ini. Petra lalu mendekatinya, merapikan semua berkas yang berantakan, dan pada akhirnya ia duduk di pinggiran sofa tepat di samping tubuh Levi yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia mengambil buku yang menutupi wajah Levi dan menggabungkanya dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas, melepas sandal yang masih melekat di kakinya, dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sembari tersenyum menatap wajah polos yang sedang tidur di hadapanya itu.

 _Dia masih tetap handsome walaupun sedang tidur._

Diam-diam Levi mengetahui tindakan Petra dan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang samar-samar itu.

* * *

 _ **[Kediaman Keluarga Gender]**_

"Oh, silahkan masuk Sofia" Mary menyambut Petra dengan ramahnya.

Petra memasuki rumah Robert dan Mary Gender, meneliti setiap sudut rumah yang temboknya sengaja dicat seperti papan catur hitam dan putih. Ada beberapa pajangan dinding yang sebenarnya lebih cocok jika disebut simbol-simbol aneh. Mary mempersilahkan Petra untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu sementara Mary membuatkan minuman dan mengambil beberapa cemilan untuk tetangga barunya itu.

"Rumah anda unik sekali nyonya. Anda sangat kreatif" Petra memulai percakapan dengan si psikopat target utamanya.

"Terima kasih. Semuanya hasil karya suamiku. Dia adalah seorang arsitek"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana suamimu? Kok tidak diajak kemari?" tanya Mary.

"Ah, dia sedang istirahat karena kelelahan. 2 hari dia kurang istirahat, karena pekerjaan" jawab Petra.

"Wah, Dylan orang yang sibuk ya. Pasti dia seorang programmer"

"Bukan, dia adalah seorang chef. Tapi ia bekerja jika ada panggilan saja"

"Chef? Wow itu keren. Kalau begitu kapan-kapan ia harus mengajak kami memakan masakan terenaknya…ahahaha"

Obrolan mereka terlihat santai hingga tak lama kemudian Robert Gender muncul dari balik pintu ruang tamu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan berkeringat yang cukup mengagetkan Petra.

" _I got it_!" ucap Robert. Petra menyipitkan matanya memandang Robert Gender dengan rasa curiga, namun Mary Gender mengalihkanya.

"Ah, sayang, kau belum berkenalan dengan tetangga baru kita bukan?!" Mary menarik suaminya itu mendekati Petra.

"Hai, aku Sofia" Petra berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjabat tangan Robert.

"Robert" jawabnya singkat. Ia melihat Petra dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan mesum atau apalah, yang jelas cara tuan Robert melihat Petra seolah-olah Petra adalah sasaran empuk berikutnya.

"Tadi pagi aku melihat seorang pria bersamamu, siapa dia?" tanya Robert.

"Dia suamiku tuan" jawab Petra.

"Ooh…"

Mary Gender mengetahui cara pandang suaminya terhadap Petra dan ia minta ijin pada Petra untuk membawa Robert ke dapur.

"Mary, dia bisa kita jadikan korban selanjutnya"

"Kau ini bodoh ya. Dia sudah menikah! Yang kita cari kan hanya gadis perawan yang belum menikah"

"Dalam kitab suci yang kita buat, tertulis bahwa wanita muda berumur maksimal 30 tahun dan belum pernah hamil, apa kau lupa! Daging mereka itu rasanya enak!"

"Dasar mesum! Matamu selalu saja menceleng jika ada wanita cantik di hadapanmu!"

Robert menggenggam kedua tangan Mary.

"Ayolah sayang, ini demi kau juga kan. Kau ingin harta yang banyak bukan?! Kau lihat sudah berapa aset yang kita punya setelah berhasil menjalankan ritual ilmu hitam kita, huh?!"

" _Okay_! Lalu bagaimana buruanmu kali ini?"

"Tenang saja. Ia seorang mahasiswi cantik, ada di bagasi mobil. Apa kau ingin aku mengeksekusinya sekarang?"

"Besok pagi saja. Apa kau lupa, malam ini adalah jadwal pembersihan diri!"

Setelah beberapa menit Robert dan Mary berbincang di dapur tanpa kedengaran Petra, mereka akhirnya mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena harus pergi ke acara ulang tahun saudara mereka, yang sebenarnya hanya alasan bohong agar Petra segera pulang. Dan setelah Petra benar-benar masuk ke rumahnya sendiri, Robert dan Mary membereskan mangsa barunya. Mahasiswi yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan itu, Robert angkat ke dalam rumahnya untuk dikurung di dalam ruangan khusus yang kedap suara.

 _ **[Rumah Kediaman Braxton]**_

Petra memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Levi sedang mengarahkan senapan M4 nya lewat jendela kamar ke rumah keluarga Gender tanpa pakaian, dan hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, sehingga terlihat body nya yang _sixpack_ itu. Jendela kamar yang sangat sesuai untuk tempat sniper melesatkan tembakan mematikan ke semua arah di rumah keluarga Gender.

"Levi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau telanjang?" Petra terkejut bukan kepalang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya lalu membalikkan badanya.

"Hanya mengantisipasi jika Robert atau Mary berbuat ulah!" jawabnya cuek sambil membereskan senapanya kembali.

"Kau itu bukan sniper! Kalau salah sasaran bagaimana?" ucap Petra dengan tubuh yang masih menghadap keluar kamar.

"Dan tolong pakai bajumu!"

"Aku pernah mengikuti training penembak jitu selama 3 tahun"

Oh, Petra baru mengetahuinya. Levi belum pernah cerita sebelumnya.

"Aku merasa gerah sehabis mandi tadi, suhunya terlalu tinggi. Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah pernah melihat seluruh bagian tubuhku, hmm!?" entah kenapa Levi senang sekali menjahili Petra.

"Ta…tapi keadaanya sekarang berbeda, kau tahu!"

"Berbeda? Bukankah kita suami istri?!" Levi masih berbicara dengan acuh sembari memakai kaos putihnya. Tak lama kemudian Petra membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Levi dan memasuki kamar.

"Levi! Mereka sepertinya menculik seorang gadis lagi! Kita harus menyelamatkanya!" kata Petra tanpa menghiraukan kalimat retoris Levi sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Barusan aku melihat Robert mengangkat tubuh calon korbanya ke dalam rumah"

"Ini malam senin. Berdasarkan berkas yang aku baca, setiap malam senin mereka selalu mengadakan kebaktian di gereja, tapi menurutku itu hanya kebohongan yang mereka buat. Malam ini, mereka pasti akan mengadakan ritual yang mereka buat dengan iblis atau semacamnya" lanjut Levi.

"Tapi aku heran, si korban pasti akan berteriak jika ia tiba-tiba tersadar dari pingsanya, lalu kenapa tak ada yang mendengar?" tanya Levi lagi.

"Rumah mereka kedap suara. Semua dinding-dinding di rumah mereka dilapisi karpet tebal yang dicat hitam putih dan langit-langitnya dilapisi busa akustik" kata Petra.

"Oh, niat membunuh mereka kuat juga!" Levi berkomentar singkat.

"Itu berarti kita harus menunggu mereka pergi!" kata Petra sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju jendela dan melihat Robert serta istrinya pergi dengan mobil mereka.

"Mereka sudah pergi! Aku akan selamatkan gadis itu!"

Namun langkah Petra terhenti seketika karena Levi memegang tanganya agar ia tidak pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau selalu mempedulikan nyawa orang lain daripada nyawamu sendiri, Petra?!" kata Levi dan sekarang mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Levi, ini bukan saatnya untuk berde—"

"Kau tunggu disini! Biar aku yang selamatkan gadis itu!"

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu masuk?"

"Kau akan lihat sendiri!" jawab Levi sembari menyeringai.

Levi bergegas menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ke rumah keluarga yang menjadi target utamanya, tak lupa ia membawa sebuah _handgun_ 9mm untuk berjaga-jaga. Dengan santainya ia membuka pintu rumah keluarga Gender menggunakan _tension wrench_ , dan pintu akhirnya terbuka. Petra yang melihatnya dari jendela merasa lega dengan keahlian Levi yang baru saja ia ketahui itu. Levi memasuki rumah itu dan sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Petra bahwa rumah itu memang kedap suara. Ia mencari-cari ruangan yang menjadi tempat penyekapan sementara si calon korban. Selama beberapa menit ia menelusuri seluruh ruangan, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan 1 ruangan dengan suara ketukan yang amat keras, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang di dalamnya. Levi mulai menggunakan triknya lagi untuk membobol pintu ruangan yang terkunci itu namun tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara mesin mobil khas _Chevrolet_ dari kejauhan yang tak lain adalah Robert dan Mary yang kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil barang mereka yang tertinggal. Hal itu membuat Levi sedikit kesal.

 _Shit!_

Petra yang memperhatikan Levi dari kejauhan menjadi panik seketika, dan langsung berlari menuju rumah Gender suami istri guna mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tapi saat ia sampai di depan rumah mereka, Robert dan istrinya kembali menutup pintu rumah mereka.

"Sofia, hai. Kenapa kau seperti sedang terburu-buru?" tanya Mary yang melihat Petra.

"Hai nyonya Mary. Tidak, aku hanya melihat keluar karena tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Tapi ketika aku keluar mobilnya sudah tidak ada" jawab Petra.

"Oh, mungkin itu petugas keamanan. Terkadang mereka berpatroli dan berhenti di setiap rumah sebentar untuk memastikan keadaan tetap aman"

Petra menghembuskan nafas lega karena alasanya sesuai dengan fakta yang ada. Tak lama kemudian Gender suami istri pergi lagi, dan Petra memutuskan untuk menunggu Levi di depan rumahnya.

Levi yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di balik dinding halaman belakang, berhasil menemukan kunci ruangan dan mengeluarkan seorang gadis dari ruangan itu. Gadis yang bernama Jane itu terlihat shock berat.

"Kau aman nona!" kata Levi sembari menuntun gadis itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Si…siapa kau?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si gadis, Levi langsung menunjukkan badge nya yang membuat gadis itu lega seketika. Levi memastikan keadaan rumah kembali seperti sedia kala dengan keadaan pintu yang terkunci, lalu ia membawa gadis itu ke rumah kediaman Braxton dan mengantarnya pulang. Selama di perjalanan, Levi menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Jane untuk membantu tugas penyamaranya.

Tentu saja setelah Jane berhasil diselamatkan, Robert dan Mary yang baru pulang ke rumah larut malam itu merasa kecewa berat dan tak menyangka Jane bisa kabur begitu saja.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana gadis itu bisa kabur?! _Fuck_!" kata Robert yang mulai kumat berkata-kata kasar.

"Apa semuanya sudah kau kunci saat kita pergi, huh?" tanya Robert pada istrinya.

"Aku yakin semua sudah aku kunci dan tak satupun pintu di rumah kita terbuka, _honey_!" jawab Mary.

"Ah, bukankah saat kita mengambil barang yang tertinggal ada Sofia di depan rumah kita?" kata Mary.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Robert lagi.

"Apa mungkin dia yang membuat gadis itu kabur?"

"Tidak mungkin! Kupastikan tidak seorangpun yang tahu jika ada orang di dalam saat kita pergi dan jika gadis itu berteriak minta tolong takkan ada seorangpun yang mendengar kan?! Rumah kita kedap suara!" Robert bersikeras membenarkan argumenya sendiri.

"Sudahlah _honey_. Kita bisa mencari mangsa baru lagi bukan?! Katamu kau ingin agar Sofia yang menjadi korban kita selanjutnya" Mary menenangkan suaminya yang emosi akibat gagal mencicipi gadis yang mereka culik itu.

"Aku ingin kita menculiknya besok!"

"Jangan terburu-buru sayang. Nanti tetangga yang lain bisa curiga. Lebih baik kita mengakrabkan diri dulu dengan tetangga baru kita itu. Setelah itu Sofia akan terperdaya dan ia akan masuk perangkap kita" mendengar perkataan sang istri, Robert Gender tersenyum licik tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun setelah semua yang ia lakukan bersama istrinya.

 _Sementara itu Levi dan Petra…._

"Malam ini kau boleh tidur di bed itu dan aku akan tidur di sofa!" kata Petra. Levi hanya mengernyitkan alisnya karena heran sekaligus lucu dengan sikap Petra.

"Tidak perlu! Kau tidurlah di bed! Biar aku yang tidur di sofa"

"Oke, terserah" jawab Petra singkat dengan gaya sok acuhnya.

Selama mereka tidur sekamar walaupun tidak 1 ranjang, secara diam-diam mereka saling mencuri-curi pandang memperhatikan wajah masing-masing yang terlihat sisi kepolosanya disaat tertidur pulas. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat hati mereka tenang dan damai.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya Levi terkadang berpura-pura pergi bekerja di pagi harinya yang sebenarnya ia pergi ke kantor LAPD _(Los Angeles Police Department)_ untuk menyampaikan laporan penyelidikanya.

* * *

 _Hari ke-3…._

Robert Gender dan Mary Gender mengundang Levi dan Petra untuk makan bersama di rumah mereka. Aneka pasta, udang, dan ikan yang dibakar dengan mentega adalah menu utama yang mereka sajikan untuk keluarga Braxton itu. Robert dan Mary menjadi lebih ramah dari sebelumnya sehingga Levi dan Petra cepat akrab dengan mereka.

 _Hari ke-6…._

Levi meminta agar Robert Gender mengajari caranya berkebun, karena di perkarangan rumah mereka terdapat banyak aneka jenis tanaman hias yang indah, menunjukkan bahwa sang empunya rumah sangat ahli dalam berkebun. Sementara itu Petra dan Mary Gender memasak makanan khas Skotlandia di dapur untuk kemudian dimakan bersama-sama. Mary juga memperkenalkan beberapa pajangan aneh yang ada di rumahnya, sesekali Petra meraba-raba setiap sudut yang menjadi tempat ia bersandar sembari mendengarkan celoteh Nyonya Gender itu. Petra terkejut karena semua dinding rumah suami istri Gender adalah jenis dinding partisi yang dapat dibongkar pasang kapan saja. Hal itu ia ketahui setelah ia tak sengaja menyenderkan tubuhnya hingga dindingnya mengeluarkan suara ketukan, walaupun dilapisi karpet tebal.

 _Hari ke-10…._

Levi menemukan beberapa tanah bekas galian berukuran sekitar hampir 2 meter di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Gender, setelah ia belajar berkebun untuk yang ketiga kalinya bersama Robert Gender.

 _ **[Rumah Keluarga Braxton]**_

"Jadi apa mungkin mayat-mayat itu disimpan di balik dinding-dinding itu?" tanya Levi.

"Entahlah, tapi kemungkinan besar begitu. Dan mayat-mayat itu mungkin diawetkan dengan formalin agar tidak tercium bau busuk" jawab Petra. Mereka berdua sedang menyampaikan analisis masing-masing.

"Aku juga menemukan beberapa galian tanah di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Bentuknya seperti kuburan, walaupun diatasnya ditanami bunga"

"Pasti mereka juga mengubur beberapa mayat disana" sambung Petra.

 _Hening sejenak…._

"Petra, jika kau ke rumah mereka, kau harus pergi bersamaku!"

"Apa? Kau tidak perlu berlebihan Lev. Kau cukup melihat dari jendela atau dari teras rumah kan?!"

"Coba kau lihat perilaku mereka terhadap kita akhir-akhir ini, sangat baik dan ramah. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" kata Levi.

"Hmm… _yeah_ , mereka seperti ingin mencari tahu dan lebih akrab dengan kita"

"Aku curiga mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadapmu!"

"Aku?"

" _Yes_!"

Levi mengambil beberapa berkas di meja dan mencari-cari satu halaman yang ia yakini sebagai fakta dari perkataanya barusan.

"Wanita yang menjadi korban mereka berumur sekitar 17-29 tahun, sedangkan umurmu sekarang 28, dan masuk dalam kriteria itu" kata Levi sembari membaca berkas yang ia pegang.

"Ya ampun, jadi menurutmu aku akan menjadi mangsa mereka selanjutnya?! Yang mereka tahu aku kan sudah menikah denganmu. Yang mereka incar rata-rata belum menikah atau masih perawan" kata Petra berusaha menyanggah analisa dari rekan misi penyamaranya itu.

"Tidak ada keterangan dalam berkas ini kalau mereka mengincar perawan!" Levi menunjukkan berkas itu pada Petra dengan melemparnya ke meja agar Petra membacanya.

"Rupanya kau sama saja dengan mereka. Erd, Gunther, Auruo, Moses, Nifa, dan Eren, mereka sama tidak telitinya denganmu. Dasar ceroboh! Ah tapi Nifa dan Eren masih sedikit mendingan!" kata Levi mengomentari anggota timnya termasuk Petra yang tidak luput dari komentarnya. Petra mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Levi barusan.

"Eren?"

" _Yeah_ , dia lulusan baru dari akademi FBI yang menggantikanmu karena kau keluar dari timku tanpa seijinku!" kali ini Levi kembali menyindir Petra sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jari tanganya ke meja menatap Petra dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sekaligus jahil.

" _I…I'm sorry_!" ucap Petra penuh keraguan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Levi menatapnya sejenak.

" _Okay_ , simpan dulu kata maafmu. Sekarang kita harus menyusun cara untuk memastikan keberadaan mayat-mayat itu" kata Levi.

"Menurutku cara kita selama ini sudah benar, yaitu mengakrabkan diri dan berusaha menghargai setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan, bukan?!" kata Petra.

"Ya, tapi kita harus memancing mereka agar mereka mau membicarakan hal-hal yang mengarah ke perbuatan gila mereka!"

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Petra berbunyi, nada dering Def Leppard berjudul Hysteria, nada dering yang sama dengan milik Levi ketika ada panggilan. Levi yang mendengarnya sedikit menahan tawa dengan menunjukkan senyum tipisnya karena ingat perkataan Petra dulu bahwa ia tidak suka musik rock.

 _Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau juga akan mencintai apapun yang dia sukai. Termasuk musik sekalipun._

Petra berpindah ke ruang tamu setelah sebelumnya ia berada di kamar bersama Levi, untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

" _Petra?"_

"Ya, Hanji ada apa?

" _Petra, kau tinggal serumah dengan Levi?"_

" _Ye…yeah_ , Erwin menugaskan kami untuk menyamar sebagai suami istri dan membongkar kejahatan dari sepasang sua—"

" _Jadi selama 10 hari tinggal denganya, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"_ tanya Hanji dengan menggebu-gebu tanpa menghiraukan penjelasan Petra. Petra merasa pertanyaan Hanji kali ini sedikit ambigu.

"Yah, kami melakukan pendekatan dengan keluarga incaran kami, lalu meneliti rumahnya, menganalisa perilaku mereka, dan kami juga—"

" _Bukaaaan! Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku yang kau lakukan dengan Levi selama tinggal bersama?"_

"Kan tadi sudah aku jelaskan!"

" _Aduuuh bukan itu! Maksudku melakukan itu lho—ehm…yang itu…selayaknya pasangan suami istri itu—"_ kata Hanji. Dan sepertinya kali ini Petra mengerti maksudnya.

"Hanji, sepertinya kau harus pergi ke dokter dan minta resep obat penenang sebanyak-banyaknya, _okay?! I love you_ , sampai nanti!" Petra langsung menutup ponselnya.

" _Ha…halo…Petra—what the—"_

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Petra kembali berbunyi.

" _Halo, Petra kau tinggal serumah dengan Levi"_ dan kali ini Nifa yang menelponya.

"Astaga, iya sayangku Nifa. Kau dan Hanji janjian atau bagaimana? Barusan ia menanyakan hal yang sama"

" _Lalu gaya apa saja yang sudah kalian praktekkan?"_ tanya Nifa langsung kepada intinya. Tanpa basa-basi Petra langsung mematikan sambungan telponya dengan Nifa.

" _Halo Petra?"_ Nifa yang berada di sebelah Hanji menaikkan bahunya.

"Ponselnya langsung dimatikan!" kata Nifa pada Hanji.

 _Dasar, kalian mesum!_

* * *

 _Hari ke-14…._

"Selamat pagi Sofia. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita memasak makanan khas Mexico?" ucap Mary sesaat setelah Petra membukakan pintu rumahnya

"Oh tentu saja nyonya Mary, aku akan panggilkan suamiku dulu—" Petra menjawabnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang terhenti karena Mary menahan tanganya.

"Tidak perlu. _This is women's day_. Jadi para pria tidak usah ikut campur. Suamiku juga tidak ada di rumah"

Petra memandang kedua mata yang bagian bawahnya sudah keriput itu dengan sedikit rasa curiga.

" _Ok…okay_ , tapi aku ke atas sebentar untuk memberitahu suamiku dulu" kata Petra yang sebenarnya hanya alasanya saja. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, mengambil sebuah handgun 9mm untuk berjaga-jaga dan menaruhnya di dalam sepatu boot winternya. Beberapa detik ia menunggu Levi yang masih menikmati mandi paginya, tapi karena menurut Petra terlalu lama, akhirnya ia pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Pada akhirnya Petra telah sampai di rumah Mary Gender. Mereka langsung menuju ke dapur, dan disana sudah ada bahan-bahan memasak berserta wajan dan panci terbuat dari besi. Keduanya mulai sibuk memotong-motong sayuran, menyiapkan wajan dan wadah-wadah yang digunakan untuk makanan jika sudah matang. Suara keributan dari dapur pasti kedengaran hingga keluar rumah jika rumah Mary tidak kedap suara, dan tentunya mereka tidak mengesampingkan kegiatan mengobrol yang menjadi kebiasaan setiap orang.

Sementara itu Levi yang telah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya, mulai mencari-cari keberadaan Petra. Setiap ruangan ia telusuri agar bisa menemukanya, tapi semuanya nihil. Hal itu membuat Levi sedikit panik dan ia langsung bertindak cepat.

Selama kurang lebih 1,5 jam kegiatan memasak Petra dan Mary telah selesai. Namun saat Petra sedang mencuci piring tiba-tiba saja seorang pria besar membekap mulutnya dengan obat bius, cara yang sama yang Robert gunakan untuk menculik mangsanya. Pria besar yang ternyata adalah Robert Gender. Petra mencoba memberontak, berusaha untuk menunduk, mengambil pistol yang ia selipkan di sepatu bootnya, tapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Robert yang tinggi besar itu, dan akhirnya Petra tak sadarkan diri. Robert Gender membawanya ke kamar tempat ia biasa mengurung calon korbanya dengan cara menggendong Petra ala bridal style. Saat Robert membawa Petra, Mary istrinya juga ikut membantu dan tanpa sengaja sebuah pistol terjatuh dari sepatu boot Petra.

"Sayang, dia membawa pistol!" Mary mengambil pistol itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Robert Gender langsung cepat-cepat memasukkan Petra ke dalam kamar, mengambil sebuah machete bergerigi yang biasa ia taruh di kamar itu, dan mengunci pintu kamar itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Levi beserta tim SWAT LAPD yang membawa surat perintah penggeledahan, mendobrak pintu rumah mereka, yang tentu membuat sang empunya rumah terkejut bukan kepalang. Beberapa anggota tim SWAT LAPD menodongkan AK47 mereka mengarah tepat ke wajah Robert dan Mary Gender, lalu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menuju belakang rumah dan lantai 2 untuk menggeledah. Levi mendekati Gender suami istri perlahan.

"Dimana Sofia?" tanya Levi sambil menodongkan pistol 9mm nya ke Robert Gender. Levi melihat ruangan tempat ia menyelamatkan korban sebelumnya, tepat di belakang Robert. Ia lalu menaruh pistolnya di pinggangnya dan meminta kuncinya pada Robert. Tapi Robert malah melayangkan machete dan Levi menahan tanganya dengan cepat, menjatuhkan machetenya, memukul tulang rusuk Robert dibawah ketiak, dan membantingnya ke lantai hingga ia tersungkur kesakitan. Kunci yang ia taruh di kantong celananya pun terjatuh. Sedangkan Mary Gender yang sudah jelas telah dikepung polisi dan diborgol tanganya oleh seorang officer, hanya santai tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan suaminya yang kesakitan dan suaminya pun juga ikut diborgol tanganya.

"Dimana anda menyembunyikan mayat-mayat itu?" tanya seorang officer pada Mary.

"Cari saja sendiri!" katanya.

Levi membuka kunci kamar dan menemukan Petra yang masih tak sadarkan diri tergeletak diatas sebuah single bed, ia lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style keluar kamar. Para officers menghancurkan dinding-dinding partisi keluarga Gender, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, karena di dalamnya terdapat mayat-mayat berdarah yang kepalanya dibungkus dengan plastik dalam keadaan utuh. Dan walaupun telah diberi pengawet tetap saja baunya super wow, bahkan beberapa officers harus mengeluarkan isi perutnya lewat mulut karena tidak tahan. Beberapa mayat juga ditemukan di halaman belakang rumah Gender psikopat itu dalam keadaan sudah menjadi tulang belulang, serta daging manusia yang terpotong-potong ada di dalam kulkas khusus di kamar penyekapan.

Melihat keadaan rumah Robert dan Mary yang menjijikkan itu membuat Levi berjalan keluar rumah sembari menggendong Petra yang tak lama kemudian sadar dari pingsanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi ke rumah 2 orang tua gila itu tanpa seijinku?" tanya Levi yang masih menggendong Petra, sarkastik seperti biasanya.

Petra yang masih setengah sadar dan sedikit pusing itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Levi.

"Levi, turunkan aku!" katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya, dan Levi menurunkanya.

" _Are you okay_?" tanya Levi khawatir.

" _Ye…yes I'm okay, don't worry!_ " jawab Petra. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan kesadaranya lagi. Sedangkan Levi masih meneliti wajah Petra yang sedikit pucat itu.

 _4,5 jam penggeledahan…._

Total ditemukan 6 mayat dalam keadaan utuh di dinding rumah, 4 mayat dikubur di halaman belakang, dan 1 mayat yang disimpan di freezer dalam keadaan terpotong-potong. Keluarga dari para korban telah dihubungi tanpa terkecuali. Rumah Robert dan Mary Gender saat itu sangat ramai, karena keluarga para korban dan para tetangga berkumpul di luar rumah yang telah dilingkari police line berwarna kuning. Beberapa anggota keluarga menangis histeris karena mengetahui anaknya tak bernyawa bahkan ada yang pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan kesedihan yang teramat sangat menyiksa itu. Para tetangga tak ada yang menyangka bahwa keluarga Gender yang dikenal ramah itu ternyata adalah psikopat gila yang haus akan harta hingga melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis (jika di Indonesia dikenal dengan ilmu perdukunan) untuk menghilangkan nyawa banyak orang terutama gadis muda yang memiliki masa depan yang masih panjang.

"Terima kasih Agent Ackerman, dan Agent Ral" ucap seorang Letnan bernama Chris Lauren dari kepolisian Los Angeles yang menjabat tangan kedua agents yang memiliki hubungan special itu.

Levi dan Petra berdiri di tanah kosong diantara rumah keluarga Gender dan keluarga Braxton, memperhatikan pemandangan menyedihkan sekaligus mengerikan tepat di depan mata mereka, pemandangan yang sebenarnya tidak disukai Petra, melihat keluarga korban yang menangis sejadi-jadinya itu membuatnya hampir tak bisa menahan air matanya. Beruntung kedua matanya hanya sedikit berembun, karena setelahnya Petra langsung berjalan cepat untuk memasuki kediaman palsunya bersama Levi, sembari menghapus embun di matanya itu dengan tanganya. Dan Levi mengikuti gerakan Petra dengan iris matanya, lalu menengok ke belakang, melihat Petra memasuki rumah palsunya. Tapi Levi tidak menyusulnya dan ia masih tetap berpijak di tanah kosong itu, tanah kosong yang diisi dengan rerumputan hijau hingga tak terlihat warna cokelatnya.

 _Kau pintar sekali Erwin! Menjadikan Petra sebagai umpan! Dan tentu kau ingin aku mendampinginya, karena kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Petra dalam bahaya! Makanya kau menyuruh kami melakukan tugas bodoh ini! Dasar alis tebal sialan!_

* * *

Malam itu Petra berdiri di balkon rumahnya untuk menghirup udara malam yang dingin sembari menatap langit diatas yang terasa lapang dan sunyi, hanya ada beberapa bintang disana. Sesekali ia melihat ke bawah tepatnya ke rumah keluarga Gender yang telah dilingkari garis polisi dalam keadaan berantakan akibat banyak galian yang dibuat para polisi, walaupun begitu pemandangan di depan rumahnya masih cukup menjernihkan mata karena banyak pot-pot berisi bunga-bunga indah disana. Jujur saja banyak yang ia pikirkan saat ini, dirinya sendiri, pekerjaan yang sudah ia jalani selama 6 tahun dan beberapa kali hampir merenggut nyawanya, masa depanya, bahkan pria yang bersamanya selama 2 minggu itu pun tidak terlepas dari pikiranya, hingga membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

 _Ingin rasanya kembali menjadi anak-anak, bebas tanpa beban._

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu? Kau bisa mati kedinginan!" Levi yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar tiba-tiba berbicara sarkastik lagi dan membuat Petra menengok ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau selalu memulai pembicaraan sarkastik seperti itu?!" Petra menjawabnya dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat kesal. Tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Petra yang ketus itu, Levi masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil jaket tebal berbahan taslan miliknya, mendatangi Petra dan memakaikan jaket itu padanya. Inisiatif dari Levi sendiri karena melihat wajah Petra yang mulai pucat akibat udara yang semakin dingin.

"Masuklah ke dalam! Jangan sampai kita batal pulang ke New York besok hanya karena kau sakit!" kata Levi, setelah itu ia berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Petra memanggil namanya.

"Levi!"

Levi menengok ke belakang, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata yang akan Petra ungkapkan setelah memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa kau—" perkataan Petra terhenti karena hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang menerpa mereka berdua sehingga anak rambut Petra berantakan menutupi telinga serta sebagian pipi dan matanya. Petra sedikit mengedipkan matanya karena beberapa helai rambutnya mengenai mata kirinya. Levi yang melihat kejadian itu berjalan mendekatinya dan menyelipkan anak rambut Petra itu ke belakang telinganya, tak lupa ia juga merapikan helai rambut Petra yang berantakan karena hembusan angin barusan. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya Levi lupa menyingkirkan tangan kananya dari wajah Petra, sehingga tangan kekarnya itu masih menangkup sisi wajah Petra di sebelah kiri, karena mereka sekarang berdiri berhadapan yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm. Bukanya melepas, ia malah menatap kedua mata Petra dengan sendu namun tidak menghilangkan eksistensi ketajamanya. Dan sepertinya Petra menikmati keadaan ini karena ia membalas tatapan Levi yang juga tak kalah sendunya, bahkan detak jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan.

 _"You're still look beautiful as usual"_ ucapan Levi yang singkat itu hampir membuat Petra pingsan di tempat kalau saja Levi tidak menahan wajah Petra dan mendekatkan wajahnya agar ia bisa mencium bibir Petra yang tipis itu. Dan oh, lihat pada akhirnya mereka berciuman sambil memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing. Levi berhasil melumat bibir mungil yang ranum itu dan Petra membalasnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Petra menarik wajahnya perlahan sembari tetap memejamkan matanya, namun kening mereka masih saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Levi! Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini" Petra menundukkan kepalanya dan Levi masih menahan wajah cantik yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu.

" _Why_?" tanya Levi singkat dalam keadaan puncak kepala yang masih saling menempel.

"Bukankah kita sudah putus?"

"Kau hanya bilang _break_ , bukan putus!"

"Tapi tetap saja—hmmpph…" ucapan Petra terputus karena setelahnya Levi melumat kembali bibirnya hingga terkunci seluruhnya, sehingga tak ada celah sedikitpun, dan entah kenapa Petra hanya pasrah dan bahkan membalasnya juga. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan intens sangking intensnya Levi lalu melepas jaket yang ia pakaikan pada Petra, lalu mengangkat tubuh Petra ke dalam kamar dengan kedua tangan Petra yang menahan wajah Levi agar ia bisa leluasa menjelajahi rongga mulut Levi, sesekali mereka melepas ciuman panas itu untuk mengambil oksigen.

Levi merebahkan tubuh Petra di atas tempat tidur empuknya itu, membuka winter vest hitam yang ia pakai sedari tadi lalu membuka kaos lengan panjangnya, dan membuangnya ke lantai dan sekarang Levi dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada dengan celana jeans hitam yang masih melekat di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Levi melanjutkan aksinya dengan mencium bibir wanitanya itu lalu pindah ke bagian leher jenjang yang putih mulus itu dan melanjutkan lagi ke dada, membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja bermotif bunga-bunga kecokelatan, hingga akhirnya kemeja Petra telah lepas sepenuhnya dan hanya meninggalkan sport bra putih yang masih menutupi kedua payudaranya itu.

"Levi! Tolong hentikan!" ucap Petra pelan dengan nafas tersengal. Namun Levi tetap menjelajahi lehernya hingga meninggalkan 1 tanda merah, dan saat ia ingin menambah tanda merah lagi…

"Hentikan Levi!" Petra mendorong dada bidang Levi sampai akhirnya Levi menyingkir dari atas tubuh Petra dan Petra langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mengambil posisi duduk.

Levi yang kecewa dengan sikap Petra itu kembali memakai kaosnya dan membuka laci meja, mengambil 1 batang rokok dan membakarnya untuk selanjutnya ia hisap sembari berpindah ke balkon. Petra memakai kembali kemejanya dan menyusul Levi ke balkon.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok, huh?!" menandakan Petra masih memperhatikan kondisi kesehatan Levi.

 _"It's not your business!"_

Petra lalu mengambil rokok yang telah Levi hisap itu secara paksa dan menginjaknya sampai mati. Melihat tindakan Petra itu Levi lalu menarik tangan Petra, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menyenderkan tubuh Petra di dinding dengan sedikit kasar lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengunci tubuh Petra dengan kedua tanganya hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka, bahkan Petra dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Levi di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Petra Ral?"

Petra hanya menatap kedua mata tajam Levi, tatapan yang belum pernah Petra jumpai sebelumnya.

"Cepat katakan!" Levi membentaknya sembari memukul sebuah buffet minimalis di sebelah mereka, yang membuat Petra terkejut dan secara reflek membuat matanya terpejam.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Levi?"

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu!"

"Kau sangat egois! Kau terlalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Oh ya?! Bukankah kau yang seperti itu?!"

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!" kali ini Petra juga membentak.

Mereka saling membentak, memperdebatkan argument tidak jelas masing-masing.

"Kau selalu memberiku harapan-harapan palsu!" ucap Petra.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Levi.

"Kau—kau selalu membuatku menunggu hal yang belum pasti akan kau lakukan!" tanpa sengaja Petra mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Maksudmu apa Petra?"

"Kau brengsek!"

"Lalu kenapa kau melarang pria brengsek ini merokok huh?"

"Aku akan kembali ke New York malam ini juga!" kata Petra sembari ingin menyingkirkan tangan Levi dari sisi tubuhnya tapi Levi tetap menguncinya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!"

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku Levi—kau hanya mempermainkanku—minggir! Aku mau—" Petra meninggikan suaranya.

 _"Praaang!"_

Tiba-tiba saja Levi memukul sebuah kaca yang terpasang di dinding, di atas buffet yang ia pukul sebelumnya, kaca yang berada tepat di samping Petra, hingga kacanya pecah berantakan, membuat tangan kiri Levi terluka mengeluarkan darah. Petra terkejut setengah mati sekaligus panik melihat tangan Levi yang terluka, namun ia hanya menatap Levi yang menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membuka kaos lengan panjangnya untuk mengelap darah yang keluar dari tanganya. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Petra melihat Levi marah besar karenanya.

"Kau—kalau kau ingin pulang ke New York, silahkan pergi!" kata Levi menatap tajam wanita dengan mata berwarna caramel di hadapanya itu, dan ia tidak mengunci tubuh Petra lagi.

"Dan jangan pernah temui pria brengsek ini lagi!" kata Levi mengangkat jari telunjuk tangan kananya.

Setelah itu Levi kembali memakai kaos dan winter vestnya lagi, lalu mengambil tas backpacknya di lemari. Petra hanya diam menatapnya dengan air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Kau bisa bawa mobil itu ke bandara!" Levi melempar kunci mobil _Equinox_ nya ke tempat tidur tanpa melihat Petra lalu pergi meninggalkan Petra seorang diri di dalam rumah Braxton, rumah yang akan menjadi kenangan singkat mereka selama 14 hari. Kepergian Levi itu membuat Petra terduduk di sofa dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya semalaman tanpa henti.

 _ **[Kantor Federal Plaza, New York, 2 hari setelahnya]**_

"Petra!" panggil seorang wanita tinggi dan berkaca mata itu dengan girangnya, sesaat setelah sahabatnya itu keluar dari lift. Namun Petra hanya diam menampakkan wajah pucatnya dengan mata bengkak dan berantakan.

"Petra? Kau kenapa? Kenapa matamu bengkak? Kau tidak apa—" tanya Hanji bertubi-tubi dan akhirnya berhenti karena Petra tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya lalu menangis tak karuan.

"Ya ampun, Petraaaa…kau kenapa _honey_?" tanya Hanji dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Tangisan Petra pecah sehingga beberapa orang yang ada di dekatnya ikut mendengar.

"Ini pasti soal Levi kan?" tanya Hanji. Petra menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sudah dia perbuat padamu, huh?!"

"Dia jahat!"

"Jahat? Kenapa? Dia memukulmu? Dia selingkuh? Atau?"

"Ah, lebih baik kita ke ruanganku saja okay?!" ajak Hanji.

"Tidak, kita ke ruanganku saja" kata Petra

"Oke…oke… _whatever you want_ "

Setelahnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift dan naik ke lantai 4, tepatnya ke ruangan Petra, tapi Petra tetap tidak mau bercerita, dan Hanji memakluminya. Pada akhirnya hubungan mereka menjadi berantakan hingga genap setahun lebih. Dan Levi sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan moment 14 hari bersama Petra itu sebagai moment saling menyapa atau sejenisnya.

 **END**

* * *

 _ **NB:**_

 _ **Lanjutan dari chapter ini ada di chapter 1 (Latin Enemy)**_


End file.
